Dimmadreki's Quest
by Cke1st
Summary: Dimmadreki, formerly known as Hiccup, is fulfilling his destiny by freeing all the dragons from the tyrannical Monsters. He has his keen mind, the firepower of a Night Fury, and the help of his mate. But all these things may not be enough to overcome the challenges he's about to face. This is a sequel to "Dimmadreki." Rated T to be safe; the language is all K.
1. Chapter 1

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 01

 _A/N  
Dimmadreki is fulfilling his destiny by freeing all the dragons from the tyrannical Monsters. He has the firepower of a Night Fury, the keen mind of Hiccup the ex-Viking, and the help of his mate. But all these things may not be enough to overcome the challenges he's about to face._

 _This story is a sequel to "Dimmadreki." It will get my usual T rating, just to be safe, and as usual, the language will be all K-rated. For those of you who are wondering whether Toothless (or Tannlaus, as he's named in this tale) will play a role in this story, the answer is, "Yes, he will play an absolutely vital and ongoing role in this story, but he won't appear right away." Now, let the tale begin!_

 **o**

"Die," the Night Fury said coldly. "And may no one mourn your useless corpse." The one he was talking to couldn't hear him; she was too far away. He circled in the air as he watched his huge adversary spiral helplessly downward, unable to stop her plunge that could end only one way. He hadn't been able to ignite this one's internal fires, the way he'd killed the first two, but the sheer force of impact with the ground from this height should do the job. He followed her in, keeping a safe distance in case she tried to roast him with her flames on the way down.

The Monster hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Her neck was broken; she'd be dead in seconds. He landed on a rocky outcrop nearby and glared at her. "This is your payback for all the dragons you enslaved, for all the dragons who died to feed you, for all the dragons you _ate!"_ he roared. "Got any final words?"

"But... it was so artistically done," the huge beast gasped, just before the light in her eyes went out forever. Dimmadreki let out the breath he'd been holding, alert for any last-moment trickery, and allowed himself to relax. About a minute later, Myrkrid circled down and landed next to him. He wrapped a wing around her and silently leaned against her for a few seconds.

"It's not getting any easier, is it?" she asked sympathetically.

"You mean, fighting Monsters in mid-air?"

"No, I mean killing," she replied.

"No, it isn't," he sighed. "I wasn't born a killer, even though my father and my tribe did everything in their power to turn me into one. Now that I'm a dragon, I still don't feel that impulse to spill blood, even the blood of a Monster like this one. She deserved to die, and I knew I was the only one who could take her down... but it was no pleasure. It's just a dirty job that I have to do." He sighed again. "Thanks again for your help. You know I can't do this without you."

"You know I'll do anything for you," she smiled. Her toothy smile would terrify most humans, but Dimmadreki had learned to love that smile. Then she looked serious. "Where's the celebration? Why aren't all the dragons in her nest flying around, enjoying their newfound freedom?"

"They don't know what 'freedom' means," he said, and for just a moment, she saw a flash of pure hatred in his eyes. "This Monster was even worse than the first two we killed. I spoke to some of her enslaved dragons before the battle, and what they told me was not pretty, even though they wouldn't admit to knowing the whole story. This Monster would enslave dragons and add them to her nest. Then, as soon as they had mated and brought some young dragons to maturity, she'd enslave the young and she'd..." He shivered. "She'd eat the parents, even if they'd done nothing wrong. She created a nest full of dragons who have never known freedom, who have spent their entire lives under her control. Now they're free from that control for the first time in their lives, and they don't know what to do with themselves."

Myrkrid pressed her flank tightly against his. "No wonder you fought with so much rage this time! It was as if this battle was something personal."

"It was," he nodded. "I've grown to love the freedom I've found as a dragon, and I personally hate anyone who would take that freedom away, from me or from others." He glanced up toward the cave halfway up a nearby mountain; that cave was the main entrance to the local dragons' nest. "I suppose we owe it to them to help get their new lives sorted out."

"Can you start without me?" his mate asked earnestly. "I have to go find Næturvon before she gets herself into trouble. Again."

"Yeah, you'd better do that," he nodded. "You know where to find me." She rubbed noses with him quickly, then bounded into the air, headed for the copse of trees where they'd ordered Næturvon to stay. She was a yearling now, about half her adult size, swift in the air, clever in the head, but with no common sense at all when it came to avoiding trouble. She'd gain that mental maturity in her second year, but for now, she needed as much supervision as a hatchling. Perhaps more supervision, because she could find trouble faster now.

Dimmadreki flapped up to the cave entrance and glided into the nest. He found a scene of complete bedlam inside. Over a hundred and fifty dragons were flying in circles, running in circles, talking to each other, arguing with each other, or standing there looking lost. He fired three quick firebolts in three directions so they all burst at the same time. That brought a moment's silence to the confusion, and he took advantage of it.

"Welcome to freedom!" he shouted. "I think you'll like it."

"Who are you?" a battle-scarred Nightmare demanded.

" _What_ are you?" an egg-heavy Gronckle added.

"Are you the one who killed the Titan?" a red-and-blue Hobblegrunt wanted to know.

"My name is Dimmadreki, I am a Night Fury, and yes, I'm the one who fought for your freedom. We – "

"A tiny dragon like _you_ took down the _Titan?"_ The Nightmare wasn't ready to believe it.

"I guess you don't know much about Night Furies," he replied with a toothy grin.

"We thought you were extinct," a reddish Hotburple growled.

"The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Dimmadreki smiled. "There are a lot of things you've believed all your lives that aren't as true as you thought they were. Starting with that Monster's lie that you couldn't live without her."

"Monster? You mean the Titan?" a greenish Nadder asked.

"No, I mean the Monster," the Night Fury replied firmly. "That's the only word I'll ever use for a dragon that enslaves other dragons, forces them to feed her, and eats the ones who don't provide enough. Once you've thought it over with free minds for a while, I think you'll agree."

For a few seconds, there was absolute silence in the nest.

Then the Gronckle plaintively asked, "But if we don't have to feed the Ti – I mean the Monster anymore, then what are we supposed to do?" Heads were nodding in agreement all over the nest.

"I'll tell you," Dimmadreki answered. "You're supposed to live like free dragons! You can catch and eat your own food. You can raise your young in safety. You can fly around for the fun of it. You can take a nap without worrying if you'll be eaten before you wake up. You can fly away and join another nest if you want to. You can do anything you please! You're free now!"

The word sounded unfamiliar as they learned to say it. "Free." "Free?" "We're free!" It began to build to a chorus, but an olive-green Rumblehorn suddenly shouted, "Wait a minute!" The chorus ended as he went on, "You're telling us all what to do, Dimmadreki! Are you taking over our nest? Did we just trade one overlord for another one?"

"No!" came the voice of another Night Fury. Myrkrid had just flown into the nest, with Næturvon right behind her. All eyes were on them as they quickly circled the nest, then landed neatly next to Dimmadreki.

"My mate is _not_ your overlord," she said firmly. "He might be the most unselfish dragon I've ever known. If you all decide you'd like us to stay and help you organize your new lives, we'll stay. But if you don't, then we'll leave. We both risked a lot to give you your freedom; we're not going to be hypocrites and take away what we just gave you."

"This is Myrkrid, my mate, and Næturvon, my first-hatched," Dimmadreki explained. "Myrkrid helped me take down the Monster."

"Why did you do it?" the Gronckle asked, honestly perplexed. "Yes, it was very unselfish, and we're thankful, but that's now how we dragons deal with life. 'Look out for Number One' is how we usually do things, unless it's to protect our families. You have a mate and a yearling that you should be protecting; why would you risk your life against a... a Monster, to save a bunch of dragons you don't even know?"

"That's kind of a long story," Dimmadreki replied.

The Nightmare stepped up next to him; he towered over the smaller black dragon, but his air was not domineering. "I think I speak for all of us when I ask if you'd stay with us tonight and tell us that long story," he said respectfully. "After what you just did for us, a nesting place for the night is the very least we can offer you in return."

"We accept," both adult Night Furies said at once. Dimmadreki was about to go on when he noticed his daughter trying to get his attention. "Yes, Næturvon?" he asked.

"Can I go play with the other yearlings, Father?" she asked plaintively.

"Sure," he nodded. "You know the rules – don't leave the nest without telling us, and don't show off unless you're ready to be put in your place."

"Yes, Father," she said absently. She'd spotted a cluster of young Nadders perched on a spire near the back of the cave, and she'd learned that Nadders were the best dragons to play with. No dragon could keep up with a Night Fury in terms of speed, endurance, or intelligence, but a Nadder came close, so the Nadders were Næturvon's first choice of playmates whenever she visited a new nest. She'd done a lot of that in her short life so far.

The two adult Night Furies found a fairly central location in the nest and began telling their story. It went the same way it always went when they visited a new nest. Myrkrid did most of the talking. They all sympathized with her when she described finding a male Night Fury in the wilderness, starving, flightless, and suffering from amnesia and delusions of humanity. That always turned into stark disbelief when they learned that he really used to be a human named Hiccup, the son of a Viking Alpha who had been turned into a dragon by some means as yet unknown. That disbelief endured until she told them how he had faced down a Monster without becoming enslaved to her, a feat that no dragon could hope to achieve. But he'd done it, and followed that achievement by killing the Monster with his mate's help. As of today, he'd done it to three of them. No one could argue with results like those.

The dragons had many questions, of course. They were unfamiliar with Night Furies, they had never met an ex-Viking before, and a slayer of Monsters was unheard-of. Dimmadreki wasn't allowed to stay in the background or be low-key; he was the only one who could give them the answers they wanted.

For their part, the Night Furies had one big question they needed answered: "Do any of you know of other dragons' nests that aren't too far away?" They couldn't kill all the Monsters unless they could find them, and finding them by searching at random could take centuries – the world was a big place, and even a speedy Night Fury could cover only so much ground in a day. Most dragons had friends or relatives in other nests, and Dimmadreki and his family were following the chain of known nests, one at a time, until his mission was complete. The majority of the nests were led by one strong-willed dragon, usually a big one like a Monstrous Nightmare, or by a team of leaders chosen by popular acclaim. Nests that held Monsters were hard to find, but if the Night Furies persisted, they'd eventually locate their enormous enemies, and rid the world of them.

"I used to belong to a nest to the north-northeast of here," a purple Raincutter answered. "I left because it was getting too crowded for me, but it was a fine place for a dragon to live. I can give you directions if you want to go there."

"We'd like that," Myrkrid replied. "Does a Monster rule that nest?"

"Oh, no – I couldn't have left if a Monster was in charge there," the Raincutter said. "That nest is ruled by a Bewilderbeast."

"A Bewilderbeast?" both Night Furies chorused. Dimmadreki added, "Does he rule like the Monster did?"

"Not even a little! He's even bigger than the Monster, but he's wise and kind. You aren't going to try to kill him, are you?"

"No, not if he's as kind as you say he is," Myrkrid said. "We'll go there to try and find dragons who know of still other nests. We're taking out dragons who enslave other dragons, and no one else."

The Night Furies spent the next two weeks in that nest. It was no vacation – they were constantly busy helping the dragons adjust to freedom, solving disputes, breaking up fights, and helping the local dragons choose a leader for themselves. Ironically, that leader turned out to be the olive-green Rumblehorn who had initially accused Dimmadreki of taking over. He had a forthright, no-nonsense manner that the other dragons respected, mixed with a sincere desire to benefit the entire nest. No one else wanted the job, so he became the Alpha, amidst many roars and puffs of flame.

"I guess our work here is done," Myrkrid said.

"Yup," her mate nodded. "It's time to move on."

"Where are we going, Father?" Næturvon asked.

Before he could reply, her mother said, "Our next destination is going to be the island where we lay our eggs. It's getting close to that time of year, and I don't want to get too far from there. Once I've laid you a baby brother or a baby sister, then we'll figure out where we're going next."

Næturvon rolled her eyes; Dimmadreki realized that she'd probably learned that gesture from him. "An _egg_ is more important than freeing the dragons, Mother? Really?"

Dimmadreki gave a draconic shrug. "My quest might be the most important thing to happen to the dragons since Tannin left, but even that quest takes a back seat to motherhood. That's just the way it is, and there's nothing you or I can do about it." He gave his mate's tail a quick flutter with his tail fins, so she'd know he didn't resent that fact at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 02

The Night Fury family discussed what would happen when the egg-laying flight took off. Næturvon couldn't go along, so what should she do while her parents were away? They decided it would be best if she stayed in this nest. It was orderly, she'd made some friends here already, and the new Alpha was a no-nonsense kind of dragon who wouldn't let the rambunctious young Night Fury get away with much.

"You're not going to let him swat me with his tail, are you?" their daughter asked nervously. A Rumblehorn's tail had some spines on the end, and she didn't want to find out how hard or how sharp those spines were.

"No, that's a parent's job," Myrkrid said firmly. "If you get totally out of line, he can rein you in, just like he'd rein in any other dragon. But for your usual misbehaviors, he'll just keep count, and tell us how many tail-smacks you deserve when we return."

"That's not much of an improvement," Næturvon said sadly. "You guys take all the fun out of being a kid."

"You're almost an adult, you know," Dimmadreki replied.

"Can't I enjoy being young for just a little longer?" she pleaded.

"Not if it means shooting firebolts into the ground right next to sleeping dragons to scare the daylights out of them," her mother retorted.

"But it was almost high noon!" Næturvon protested. "I was _trying_ to scare the daylights _into_ them!"

"I see what you did there," her father sighed. "Either way, you succeeded... all too well. Those poor Gronckles are afraid to go to sleep now, for fear of another rude awakening! Næturvon, we're a proud race, not like a lot of the other dragons, and we have to act the part, even if we don't feel like it."

"That's easy for you to say, Dad. You _had_ your fun!"

Dimmadreki sighed again. "My daughter, I don't know where you got the idea that _my_ childhood was fun. If you think being the child of a Night Fury is hard, then try being the child of a human Alpha, especially if you're a misfit in their society! It's like being at the bottom of the pecking order, except that your own father does the worst of the pecking. Anyway, this nest is a nice place for you to live while we're away, and we want it to _still_ be a nice nest when we get back! Can you promise us that?"

Næturvon thought it over for a few moments, then nodded her head. "I promise, I won't trash the place or incite any civil wars."

Myrkrid was about to demand more, but Dimmadreki nudged her and shook his head. She relented. "I guess that's all right, seeing how it's all we're likely to get from you. Just remember, the Alpha knows about you, and he'll be watching your every move!"

Two days later, the dragons were all awakened by powerful foghorn blasts of dragon voices from overhead. "It's time!" "Join us and fly away!" "Let's all lay our eggs together!"

Dimmadreki tried to shake off the last of his sleepiness (he'd never been a morning person, and he wasn't much of a morning dragon, either). "Away we go," he said groggily to his mate, who nodded.

"Næturvon, _please_ be good!" Myrkrid urged as they bounded into the air. She said something in reply, but they couldn't hear her over the din of hundreds of dragons bellowing.

They all settled down to the easy rhythm of a long-distance flight, flapping when they had to, gliding when they could. Some of the Gronckles were debating who would lay the most eggs this year. "It's a good thing dragons don't have possessions, or there would be all kinds of wagering going on," Dimmadreki noted.

"What's wagering?" his mate wondered, perplexed. "Is it one of those human things?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Wagering is when two or more people stake something valuable on the outcome of an event that hasn't happened yet. When it happens, whoever guessed right keeps all the valuables. Vikings do it all the time."

"That sounds like a waste of valuables," she said. "Why would you do that when you don't know if you'll win or lose?"

"I think it's the fun of making a game out of something, but I'm really not sure," he admitted. "Some people are just lucky like that. I wasn't. The few times I ever tried to gamble, Snotlout always won and I always lost. After a while, I stopped trying."

"That was sensible," she agreed. "I mean the quitting part, not the part where you tried at all. Why did you try it? I mean, you were the son of the Alpha, so you didn't need other people's valuables, did you?"

"No," he shrugged, which made him bob up and down in his flight path. "I just did it because everyone else did it, and I didn't want to be left out of the group."

"Huh," she said. "So if everyone else flew headfirst into a cliff, would you do that, too?"

"No! I mean, I wasn't _totally_ stupid," he burst out. "Besides, the only dragons who fly headfirst into cliffs are Gronckles, and that's only if they fall asleep in the air. I wouldn't –"

A nearby Gronckle interrupted, "I keep telling you all, that was an accident! I've only done it once!"

"That's not what I heard from your mate," another one chuckled.

"And when, exactly, were you talking to my mate?" the first one demanded angrily. A fight was about to break out.

"Okay, everybody settle down!" Dimmadreki ordered. "We've got a long way to go, and we can't be wasting our energy on fighting or we'll never make it. You, stay away from his mate, and you, don't be so jealous. Talking never hurt anybody." The two Gronckles separated, glaring resentfully at each other, and found places in other parts of the huge formation.

"Nicely done," Myrkrid nodded.

"I still can't believe how much has changed," Dimmadreki said. "I used to be the ultimate loser. Nobody listened to me, no matter what I said. Now, I can tell _dragons_ what they should do, and they listen! It's amazing."

"Personally, I think _you're_ amazing," she said, quietly enough that no one else could hear her. "If I got changed from my own form into another one, I don't know if I could even keep my sanity. But you... you've turned into an awesome dragon, a leader, a fighter... and a father. That moment when I overflew you and heard you talking to yourself might have been the luckiest moment of my life."

"I'm glad you still approve of me," he smiled. On they flew.

Every now and then, the ex-Viking boy caught his mate looking all around at the other dragons. He finally figured out what she was looking for. "No other Night Furies?" he asked her.

"No," she said sadly. "It's just us again. I was kind of hoping that Tannlaus might have found a mate this year."

"So... when you said it might be on our shoulders to rebuild the entire species, you weren't kidding." Dimmadreki had to think about that. He'd never been afraid of responsibility, although he hadn't done well at meeting his responsibilities as a human. Now, the fate of an entire race of intelligent beings might rest on his ability to father and raise children. That thought didn't terrify him, although it did make him nervous because he couldn't control every variable in his life, his mate's life, and his children's lives. Næturvon had already had at least half a dozen close brushes with death that had been averted by his and Myrkrid's vigilance, and he'd saved his own mate's life once when she'd nearly drowned in the sea. One simple accident, one momentary lapse of parental vigilance, and... he didn't want to think about it. They were overflying another dragons' nest, and the dragons in the lead were roaring out their invitation for the local dragons to join them. He watched as dozens of colorful winged reptiles climbed and took their places in the huge formation. There were no black ones among them.

It took over a day of flying to reach their destination. He sideslipped toward Myrkrid. "Are we going to find a landing spot in the uplands, and nab a shoreline place when you're ready?"

"I think I'm ready right now," she answered. "We need shoreline space, sooner and not later." He nodded and let himself plunge half a mile straight down so he could see the lay of the land. The shoreline spaces were filling up fast. He spotted an empty area and turned his plunge into a dive; his wings began to whistle.

On the way down, he passed a startled Hobblegrunt who was probably angling for the same place. She hissed in displeasure, but she had no choice but to break off and find another place to land – she wasn't about to collide in mid-air with a dragon that was slightly bigger than her, never mind that it was a Night Fury! "Sorry," he called over his shoulder. He felt bad about taking her egg-laying spot, but he was completely focused on caring for his mate and the egg that she was about to lay. Everything else took a back seat.

He pulled out of his dive and flared for a quick landing. A few seconds later, Myrkrid touched down lightly next to him. "You have good taste in egg-laying spots, for a male," she smiled. "Also good timing. It won't be long now."

The other dragons around them noticed their newest neighbor. "Night Furies!" "The Night Furies are back!" "Awesome! I didn't get to see their egg last year." "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl this time?"

Dimmadreki turned to his mate. "I'm still not used to getting all this attention. Well, I used to get lots of attention, but it was for all the wrong reasons."

"That's not a problem, because most of their attention is for me," she grinned. "Take a break, but don't wander too far away. Fatherhood awaits you!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he nodded. It was barely two hours later that Myrkrid asked him to back off. They'd made it just in time. He watched attentively as she stood stiffly, crouched down, and rose, leaving behind a perfect black egg. He stared at it, amazed. The other dragons also stared, stretching their necks to get a better view.

"Just like last year, check out the egg from the air!" he shouted. Hundreds of dragons took wing and formed a huge, slow-moving circle in the air so they all could get a good look at the Night Fury egg. The only ones who stayed on the ground were the females who were laying or about to lay their own eggs... and Myrkrid.

"Dimmadreki, I don't feel right."

"Is it a good 'not right' or a bad 'not right'?" he asked, suddenly very concerned.

"Well, do you remember when I told you I wasn't one of those Night Fury females who could lay twins? I think I was wrong. Ooh, here it comes!" Six minutes later, there were two perfect Night Fury eggs drying in the chilly northern sun. The other dragons roared their approval.

"Wow," was all Dimmadreki could say. "Just... wow."

 **o**

 _A/N  
For those of you who have read Lightning and Death Itself and are thinking, "Oh, here he goes_ _again_ _with the Night Fury twins," be reassured – I'm doing something different this time. I'm not plagiarizing myself, and I haven't run out of ideas._


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 03

"You know what this means, don't you?" Myrkrid said softly as she examined her twin eggs.

"Yeah," Dimmadreki said. "It means our job as parents just got twice as difficult."

"It means our species is making a comeback! I've had two mates before you, and I never had twins with them. Maybe you're the one who's making the difference."

"I'm not sure it works that way," Dimmadreki said doubtfully, "but I'm glad you're happy about it. I admit I'm a little nervous. We can barely keep track of one young Night Fury, and now we'll have two at once? They'd be a handful, except we don't have hands."

"Yes, we've got our work cut out for us," she nodded. "But look at them! Aren't they beautiful?"

"No argument," he said softly. "They _are_ beautiful. You do amazing work."

"What's the big deal?" muttered a nearby Gronckle. "I laid thirteen of them last year."

Myrkrid overheard her. "I laid just _one_ last year," she retorted hotly, "but _she_ was a _Night Fury!"_ To her, that ended the disagreement and left her the winner.

The next three days flew by. The Night Furies took turns; one would watch the eggs while the other hunted for food for both of them. Dimmadreki soon found that, when he went out fishing, he tended to attract a crowd of dragons who would pounce as soon as he stunned a school of fish with his firebolt. He didn't mind sharing – he and his mate couldn't eat all those fish at once – but it irked him that he sometimes had to struggle through the crowd to claim his own fish. He took to flying further and further away from the island, leaving behind the weaker fliers who couldn't afford to stray that far from their mates. A few Nadders and Nightmares still followed him around, hoping for an easy meal, but the skies were a lot less crowded at twenty miles out than they were at one mile out. Besides, any excuse to go flying was good enough for him. Myrkrid understood that, and didn't complain.

It was just after sunset on the third day that one of the eggs began to wobble and rock. Myrkrid woke instantly; she kept herself wrapped around the eggs while she slept, just in case. Her teeth popped into her gums and she picked up the egg in her mouth. Then she made a waving gesture with her tail at Dimmadreki, which he understood to mean, "Bring the other egg!" He did so, as carefully as he could; he'd never carried an egg in his mouth before. They dropped both eggs into the warm water of the lagoon, stepped back, and waited.

It took about two minutes before they saw the telltale burst of light and bubbles that told them a dragon had just hatched. A few seconds later, a tiny Night Fury broke the surface, took his first breath, and looked around for his mother. He paddled toward her for all he was worth, using his wings to help propel him through the water until he reached the shore. Myrkrid bent down, and they rubbed noses. Only then did he shake the water off himself. "Ma-ma!" he peeped.

"I'm your mama," she smiled. "You're so handsome! I finally got a boy!"

"Pa-pa?" the tiny dragon squeaked.

"I'm your papa," Dimmadreki said shakily. "Me, a father? A father of a little boy dragon? This is amazing!" He bent down and rubbed noses with his son.

"You'll be the father of two little dragons in a minute," Myrkrid said, without taking her eyes off of her little boy. "What should we name this one?"

Dimmadreki glanced up to the nighttime sky. "Mánarskuggi," he decided. He looked down at the tiny dragon who was grooming himself at their feet. "Do you like that name?" The newest Night Fury peeped.

"I like it," his mate smiled. "Moonshadow is a good Night Fury name. Now, where's your baby brother or baby sister?" They waited. Five minutes passed, and they waited. As other dragons' eggs hatched all around them, they waited. Ten minutes passed, and they waited. As hope began to fade, they waited. At last, Dimmadreki had to fly away and find some fish for his son's first meal. He left Myrkrid sitting forlornly by the shore, with Mánarskuggi chasing his tail by her feet, oblivious to the sadness that was descending like a heavy cloud on his parents.

When Dimmadreki returned, he couldn't speak because his mouth was holding a decent-sized fish for Myrkrid. He dropped it for her; she ignored it. He fed his son, who greedily accepted all the little fish that his father could offer him, then turned to Myrkrid.

"Nothing?" he asked sadly.

"This happened to me once before," she said, turning her back on the water. "It happens to all dragons now and then... but..." She broke off and didn't finish her thought. He wrapped a wing around her and stood next to her silently. Their son lay down and went to sleep. When he woke up four hours later, refreshed and hungry again, his parents hadn't moved.

"I'll go feed him, I guess," Myrkrid sighed. She flapped into the air and glided listlessly away. He glanced down at Mánarskuggi, who was testing his wings and trying to figure out why he wasn't flying. He felt overwhelming joy at the birth – no, hatching – of his son, crushing sadness at the egg that didn't hatch, and compassion for his mate, who was probably even more depressed than he was. He lay down so he could look his son in the eye.

"You're going to be an awesome Night Fury," he told the little dragon. "You've got a fierce, powerful mother, and a father who's okay at thinking. You'll inherit the best from both of us." Mánarskuggi squeaked twice; he had no idea what his father was saying, but it was enough that his father was talking to him in a calming voice. The baby dragon toddled over to the fish that his mother had left behind, sniffed it, and tried to take a bite out of it. His teeth hadn't come in yet, so he didn't get far. His father laboriously tore a piece off with his claws (it would have been much easier if he still had thumbs), then tore the piece into shreds small enough that a newborn Night Fury could swallow them. And swallow them, he did! He was still hungry when Myrkrid returned with a gullet full of sardines for him. Watching him inhale his food put a reluctant smile on Dimmadreki's face. The sadness remained, but it began to fade in the face of Mánarskuggi's enthusiasm for everything he tried.

Like all dragons, he learned to talk quickly. The ability was already in his mind; he just had to learn the words. When he was seven days old, after spending half an hour flapping his wings without rising off the ground, he turned to his father and said, "I want fly!"

Dimmadreki looked around quickly to see if his mate was back from her fishing trip, then bent down to face his son. "Climb onto my head, and I'll show you how to fly." The tiny dragon eagerly did as he was told. Dimmadreki stood up so his head was about five feet off the ground and said, "Okay, stretch your wings straight out, fan your tail, and jump." After a moment's hesitation, Mánarskuggi jumped. He didn't hold his wings firmly enough, and he went almost straight down. His father stuck out a paw to cushion his fall.

The tiny dragon peered up at his father. "I flied?"

"No, you falled," Dimmadreki said, trying not to smile. "Try it again, and keep your wings tight."

Mánarskuggi tried again, with much better results. He was off-balance for about two seconds; then his instincts kicked in and he straightened his tail. His first real glide lasted about ten seconds and carried him fifty feet away from his launching point, until he flew headfirst into a sleeping Hotburple who had just laid her eggs. The bigger dragon didn't even notice.

The baby Night Fury shook his head to clear it, turned to his father, and peeped, "Again!"

"Okay, get back on my head," Dimmadreki agreed. "You can probably take one more glide before your mother gets back, and then we'll have to take a break. I know _she_ wanted be your flight teacher, and if she catches me at it, she'll..."

"She'll _what?"_ came a purring, deadly voice from above and behind him.

"Oh, hi, Myrkrid," Dimmadreki stammered. " Mánarskuggi and I were just having some father-son bonding time."

"I flied!" their son exclaimed, still sitting atop his father's head.

"And just where did you get the idea that you'd make a better flight instructor than I would?" Myrkrid demanded as she landed.

Mánarskuggi thought he sensed a change in the domestic winds, slapped his father's head with his little tail, and exclaimed, "Not da mama!"

"I know you're much more experienced than I am," Dimmadreki admitted, "but you taught me the basics, so why can't I teach those basics to my own son? He asked to fly; was I supposed to tell him I wouldn't teach him?"

"If he gets in the habit of thinking of you as his main flight teacher, he won't expect to learn anything from me," his mate fussed.

"He'll learn from both of us," Dimmadreki countered, "but it's important to me to help him learn things like this." She began to speak, but he cut her off. "When I was a human boy, there were countless things I wanted to learn from my father, but he never had the time or the interest to teach me. I had to learn them from my smith-master, and that was definitely second-best, even though he was a pretty good teacher. I do _not_ want my son to grow up that way! I want to be someone he can turn to, any time he wants, to learn anything that I'm capable of teaching him. You'll show him the finer points of flight, and a lot of other things as well. I'd never try to take that away from you. Please don't try to take it away from me."

Myrkrid glared at him for a second. Then her manner softened. Maybe it was the touching sight of her mate standing there with their tiny son perched on his head. Maybe it was because she wasn't accustomed to Dimmadreki standing up to her so firmly, and she didn't have a plan for dealing with him. "All right," she finally said. "You two can finish up your gliding lesson, and then I've got some food for him."

"Food?" exclaimed Mánarskuggi. Like any dragon, young or old, his only god was his belly. He leaped off his father's head, glided in a slightly shaky circle, and skidded to a halt right in front of his mother, where he sat back and opened his mouth wide. That was Myrkrid's cue to bend down and deliver the fish she'd brought back for him, as Dimmadreki looked on and smiled.

She smiled too. "That's pretty good gliding for your first try. I guess your father can keep teaching you the basics."

By the time the sun rose the next day, the newest Night Fury was flapping his wings and flying all over the island (with one parent or the other staying within a hundred feet of him). Other babies saw him and tried to imitate him, with mixed results. The Nadders and the other soaring species could do what Dimmadreki had done, and got their offpsring into the air without much difficulty. The fast-flapping species, like the Gronckles and Hotburples, couldn't teach their tiny dragonets to fly that easily, no matter how those dragonets begged them. Those parents tended to resent Dimmadreki for setting an example that they couldn't follow. It would be a few more days before all the newly-hatched dragons could fly together.

When they could, though, the result was utter chaos. The air around the island was so thick with hundreds of tiny dragons who were barely competent to fly that the adults had a hard time getting into the sky to find food for them all. There were a few mid-air collisions, and more than a few parents who nearly panicked as they searched the whole island for their suddenly-elusive offspring. The little ones learned to play games in the air, starting with simple games like tag and follow-the-leader, then progressing to more complicated sports. Mánarskuggi always got picked first when they chose teams.

"We're going to have to sit him down and have a little talk soon," Myrkrid fussed. "He's going to get a swelled head from all that attention."

"We'll get to that," Dimmadreki nodded, "but for now, let him be the best. That's something his father never experienced as a boy. It does me good to see him doing so much better than I did. He won't have to endure a childhood like mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 04

Almost three weeks had passed since the dragon flock had arrived at their egg-laying island. It had been fifteen days since Mánarskuggi had hatched. He had nearly doubled his length, more than tripled his weight, and worn his parents ragged with his constant demands for fish. He had also become the fastest, nimblest flier among all the babies who had hatched this year. He was undefeated in speed races, obstacle courses, touch-the-clouds contests, and everything else the hatchlings could think of. On top of that, he'd begun to learn how to use his fires. He was half a month old, and he was already looking for new worlds to conquer.

"Maybe it's time we flew back to that nest and introduced Mánarskuggi to his big sister," Myrkrid suggested to her mate one evening.

"Maybe," he nodded, "but there's something else I'd like us to do first. I'd like to return to that cove in Berk, leave some runes in Fishlegs' yard, and let him see our son."

"And _why_ would it be a good idea for us to bring our young into contact with humans?" she demanded. "I thought we were done with that place."

Dimmadreki thought fast. "The deal we made was that, if it didn't work out, we'd leave and never go back. But it _did_ work out. Fishlegs is a good human, if there is such a thing, and... well, to be honest, I want to show off my son to somebody who will really appreciate him."

Myrkrid started to answer, but the candidness of his reply stopped her short. At last, she nodded. "All right," she nodded. "But at the first sign of trouble, we're out of there, just like last time."

"Deal," he agreed. They waited until their son returned from whichever game he was dominating, and explained how they'd be spending the following night. He thought his parents were playing some kind of trick on him.

"A _Viking?"_ he demanded querulously. "All the other dragons say the Vikings are bad, and they kill dragons whenever they can! Now you're going to make me meet one? Don't you like me anymore?"

"This Viking is different," Dimmadreki explained. "He loves dragons; he thinks they're amazing and interesting. He won't hurt you. He might even feed you a fish if you're lucky."

"Oh." Mánarskuggi had to think that part over. He was still thinking it over that night when his father left for a long flight; he didn't return for hours. Myrkrid was waiting when he returned.

"You were leaving your written marks on the ground outside your favorite human's lair, right?"

"I couldn't write my message all at once; I had to keep dodging the night watchman," Dimmadreki explained. "We know Fishlegs isn't going to hurt any of us. We've seen that; he had several chances to do us some harm, but all he ever did was ask questions and look us over. I think he fell in love with our daughter at first sight! He'll be just as taken with Mánarskuggi, and he'll probably save a fish for you, like he always did before. We won't take any stupid chances. We'll visit for a few minutes and then leave, just like last time."

"I'm still not convinced," she said. "As long as we all stay on our guard, I guess it will be all right. But I don't trust humans and I never will. They killed my first mate, and they mistreated you every chance they got. Maybe this one Viking is different from all the others. So what? What does it prove, if there's only one good human?"

"Two, if you include ex-humans," Dimmadreki grinned.

"Point taken. I still don't trust them."

"We'll be careful," he nodded.

"But why take the chance at all?" she insisted.

"Because, as much as I love being a dragon, there's a part of me that's still human, and I like to see my old human friend now and then. Even if it's just for a few minutes every year or two. I think he likes seeing us, too. After all, he's an intelligent, free-willed being; doesn't he have the right to see his friend every now and then?"

Myrkrid obviously wasn't convinced, but she wasn't willing to go to war over the issue. The next night, all three Night Furies took wing together and set a course for Berk.

"What are you thinking about, son?" Dimmadreki asked him.

"I'm thinking this might be kind of neat," the young dragon answered. "I never saw a human before, and now I'm going to meet one face-to-face. You're sure he's safe, right?"

"This one is very safe," his father replied. Then his face turned stern. "But the others can't be trusted. Never forget that. If you're ever in the wild and you see a human, there are three rules: don't let him see you, stay out of his weapons range, and get a firebolt ready, just in case." Myrkrid nodded approvingly.

 **o**

Stoick the Vast had had a long, busy day. He needed his sleep. When he heard a tapping on his door in the middle of the night, he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. But the tapping became a knocking. He groaned as he fumbled in the dark for his helmet and boots. It might be something important that only a chief could attend to. Or it might be a total waste of time at midnight, in which case somebody was about to get roared at.

It was Fishlegs, with a lantern in his hand. "Sir, I got a message from Hic... I mean from Dimmadreki. He said he's coming back to the cove tonight. I thought you'd want to know."

The burly chief instantly came fully awake. He found a lantern of his own, made sure he wasn't carrying any weapons, and joined the young man as they made their silent way through the forest toward the secret cove where they'd met the Night Furies last year. Neither of them spoke. Their minds were too full of thoughts that they couldn't put into words. They were on their way to meet Stoick's only son, Fishlegs' friend, who had somehow been turned into a dragon, the mortal enemy of all Vikings, and they were expecting a friendly meeting. The last time they met, the dragon that used to be Hiccup had said "goodbye," and they'd understood that to mean "forever." Now he was back. What could this mean?

Fishlegs couldn't help noticing that it was almost exactly a year since the first visit. That time, the Night Furies had brought an adorable baby dragon with them. If laying eggs was an annual thing for dragons, then maybe they were bringing another adorable baby dragon with them! He was wearing a small back-basket with two big fish and an assortment of smaller fish in it. He knew that his friend's mate, Myrkrid, expected to be bribed with food to overcome her suspicion of humans, and if he got the chance to feed any other Night Furies, he'd be ready.

Stoick's thoughts were far more turbulent. What would he say to his son, the dragon? He'd start by thanking him for ending the dragon raids. That part had turned out to be true; the great lizards hadn't gone near Berk once in the past year. Sometimes they could be seen far out to sea, fishing, but they left the village strictly alone. About four months ago, two of them, a Deadly Nadder and a Snafflefang, had overflown Berk's fishing fleet. The dragons had gained altitude, circled the ships once, and left; it was as though the encounter surprised the dragons as much as it surprised the fishermen. The lizards didn't breathe fire, and the Vikings didn't throw spears. It's not like anyone actually trusted the dragons now, but both races were observing a cease-fire, and the Vikings didn't want that to end.

But once that issue was dealt with, what else would he say to his son? He'd never had much to say to Hiccup when they could talk to each other. Now that his son was Dimmadreki, and could "speak" to him only by writing in the dirt, what would they talk about? They lived in two totally different worlds now. Things that were vitally important to a Viking chief, like a good fish catch or a successful raid, would mean nothing to a dragon, and the things that would be important to a dragon... he couldn't even guess what those might be. He didn't want this meeting to become just another in a long series of awkward silences, but he wasn't sure how he could prevent that.

As they approached the entrance to the hidden cove, Stoick was looking for familiar landmarks in the darkness, and finding none. He noticed that Fishlegs seemed to know exactly where to go. "You know the way quite well, young man," he said softly.

Fishlegs jumped at the sound of the chief's voice, then relaxed. "Well, I, umm, I kind of come here a lot. I always hope one of the Night Furies will be here again. But this will be the first time since last year that they'll really be here." Stoick wanted to ask whether it was his son or a Night Fury that Fishlegs was so eager to see, but he decided he didn't want to know the answer. They crept between two huge stones and entered the silent cove.

They shone their lanterns all around, but saw no sign of the Night Furies. Of course, they would never find them unless the dragons' eyes were open. Those great green eyes were the only way to find a Night Fury in the dark.

"Hello?" Fishlegs called softly. "Dimmadreki? Myrkrid? I'm here, just like you said. Where are you?" He got no answer. But they could hear something approaching the cove. Why had the dragons chosen a land approach this time? They both faced the entrance to the cove and waited for their –

"Aha!" came a shout, and two silhouettes tumbled into the cove. "We found you at last!"

" _Snotlout?"_ Fishlegs was stunned to see his "friend." They certainly weren't close – now that Hiccup was gone, the son of Spitelout had settled on Fishlegs to be the butt of all his jokes and abuse. "What are you doing here?"

"We're tracking you two conspirators down," came a lower, more threatening voice.

"Spitelout?" Stoick wondered. "Like the young man said, what are you doing here?"

"Like _I_ just said, we're tracking down a couple of conspirators," Spitelout snarled. "We know what you're doing here. You're giving this young man 'chiefing' lessons in secret! You've picked your successor, and now you're going back on your promise that _my_ son would take your place as chief some day! Oath-breaker!"

Stoick had a temper. Most of the time, he mastered it. But sometimes it leaked out, and few things could make it leak out faster than being falsely accused. With an incoherent growl, he reached for his war hammer... and it wasn't there. He'd left it behind with his other weapons so the Night Furies wouldn't feel threatened. Fishlegs was also unarmed. The two Jorgensons, on the other hand, both had hand axes and single-edged knives tucked into their belts. He didn't think they'd use them against their own chief... but out here in the middle of nowhere, with tempers rising and no witnesses, it might be best not to provoke them.

Fishlegs thought the simple truth might help. "He's not giving me 'chiefing' lessons! We're out here to meet the Night Furies!"

Snotlout laughed at him.

"That's a good one," Spitelout growled. "Too bad you told us last year that the Night Furies were leaving and never coming back."

"That's what we thought!" Fishlegs tried to explain. "But they left runes in my front yard last night, saying they'd be back for a quick visit."

"They left runes in your front yard," Spitelout mocked. "Or maybe it was Stoick who left those runes as a coded message for you to meet him in your secret hideout, so he could teach you more about how to take my son's place!"

" _Your_ son's place?" Stoick exclaimed. "You mean _my_ son's place! The only reason Snotlout is even being considered to replace me is because _my_ son was turned into a dragon!"

"Stoick, we had a deal," his second-in-command snapped. "We agreed that Snotlout would become the chief after you! I always thought you were a man of your word! So why are you sneaking around in the middle of the night with this... this _baker's apprentice?!"_

"It's like he said, we're waiting to meet the Night Furies!" the chief thundered. "I have _not_ broken my word, and I am _not_ telling you lies! I haven't seen my son in a year; is it against Viking law to meet with him in a place where he feels comfortable?"

"Okay," Spitelout said snidely. "Then where are they?"

"Not to be disrespectful, sir," Fishlegs cut in, "but you may have scared them away with all your shouting."

"You mean the mighty Night Furies are scared of loud noises?" Snotlout mocked. "Aww, the poor little dragons! All we have to do is shout at them, and they run away! What a wimpy bunch of –"

He was interrupted by a low, deadly growl from almost directly behind him. He looked back and saw two sets of huge green eyes glaring angrily at him. Instantly he backed off in terror, with his father right behind him.

"I think we know where the Night Furies are," Fishlegs said nervously. He knew (or hoped) that these dragons were his friends, but when a black monster appears out of nowhere in the darkness, memories of a past friendship are a poor substitute for a good mace in your hand.

Snotlout and Spitelout clearly felt the same way. They reacted like any Viking would react when confronted by a dragon, forgetting that their target might be the son of their chief. They drew their belt axes and threw them. Snotlout threw high and missed completely. The dragon on the right jumped in front of the one on the left to protect her. That left his flank wide open for Spitelout's axe, which was going to hit him in the ribs –

...except Stoick lunged and took that axe in his own body.

Snotlout and Spitelout stared in horror at what they'd just done. Before they could do anything else, they heard the rising whine of a Night Fury powering up a firebolt. They ran in a panic for the entrance to the cove, and they barely made it through before Myrkrid's firebolt hit one of the rocks. The concussion knocked both of them down; they scrambled up and ran without looking back, and they kept running until they were safely back in the village.

Fishlegs ran over to his fallen chief, holding his lantern up so he could see. Dimmadreki also leaped to his father's side, grunting and crooning anxiously at Fishlegs. The boy examined the wound quickly. "It's not a fatal wound, but it's bleeding. I have to cauterize it somehow, and I need to get him to Gothi somehow. I don't know how I can do either one. He's too big for me to carry, and this lantern isn't hot enough to..." He broke off as he watched the Night Fury unleash his secondary fire into the ground. This wasn't a firebolt, but the bluish blowtorch flame that the black dragons used to prepare a place to sleep. Then he gestured with his head; he clearly wanted Fishlegs to get out of the way.

"Uhh... uhh... that's good, Dimmadreki, but it might be _too_ hot. You don't want to kill him while you're making him better." Again, the dragon gestured with his head, with a mild snarl this time. Fishlegs backed away half a step, but kept one hand on the axe handle.

"Okay, we'll try it. He needs help, and I know you'll be careful. I'll count to three and pull the axe out. Then you seal the wound, and then... I don't know what happens after that. Are you ready?" The dragon nodded. "One... two... _three!"_

Stoick was still barely conscious when the boy and the dragon applied their quick-and-dirty first aid to his wound. He screamed and doubled up when the fire hit his midsection, then mercifully passed out. Dimmadreki nudged him with his nose, but got no response. He crooned nervously.

"Now we need to get him to Gothi," Fishlegs said urgently. "Can you carry him on your back?"

 _Can I carry my own father on my back?_ Dimmadreki thought. _As a human, that would have been the best joke of the year. As a dragon, I can save my father's life, just like he saved mine. No... no, I can't._ He wrote quickly in the dirt; Fishlegs strained to read the runes by lamplight:

I CAN'T WALK OUT THROUGH  
THOSE ROCKS; I'M TOO BIG.  
I HAVE TO FLY OUT.  
I'LL MEET YOU AT GOTHI'S

He caught Stoick's arms in his forepaws and prepared to spring into the air. It would be hard, taking off with that much dead weight.

"Dimmadreki, you're not going into their _village,_ are you?" Myrkrid suddenly demanded. "We had a deal – if anything goes wrong, we leave immediately! Remember? This looks to me like something went wrong!"

"I have to help him. He'll die if he doesn't get help from a healer," he answered.

" _You'll_ die if you walk into a Viking village!" she retorted. "Nothing would make those dragon-slayers happier than to mount your head on their wall!"

"Myrkrid, he's my father! I can't let him die, even if it means running a risk of dying myself."

She sighed. "Is this one of those occupational-hazard things you keep subjecting me to?"

He quickly rubbed noses with her. "Keep our son safe. I'll be back in a few minutes. There shouldn't be any problem; at this hour of the night, almost all of the Vikings are sound asleep."

"Except for the two who just tried to kill us!"

His face hardened. "I'll never give them that chance again. If they so much as show their faces, I'll blow their feet out from under them."

Her face was even harder. "I'd blow holes in their guts if I were you!"

"Yeah, well... you're not me. The young one used to be my friend, sort of. Even though he just tried to kill me, I won't kill him back. That's because I don't want to be like him." He leaned back onto his hind legs, tensed, and sprang into the air, giving a powerful downflap as he did so. He just barely got off the ground with his father's inert form hanging beneath him. It took many more hard flaps before he reached anything close to a decent airspeed.

Fishlegs watched him go for a moment, then turned to Myrkrid. "I can't stay, but I carried these fish all the way from the village for you. I hope you like them!" He unslung his back basket, popped off the lid, and tipped the basket on its side. Then he turned and ran out of the cove, back toward Berk.

Myrkrid hesitated for a moment, but the smell of sweet fish was unmistakeable. She stuck her nose into the basket, grabbed the first fish she found, and swallowed it. This Fishlegs person might be a member of the most violent, dragon-hating race on the planet, but he had good taste in food.

Then she noticed a double mouthful of much smaller fish in the basket. "Mánarskuggi? Come here. I think these are for you." The young dragon stepped out of the shadows where he'd remained (at his mother's orders), hesitantly approached the back-basket, caught a whiff of the fish inside, and nearly threw himself into the basket. Myrkrid smiled as he stuffed himself with the human's gift.

When he'd gobbled every fish that was small enough for him to swallow, he turned to his mother, looking puzzled. "What just happened out there? It sounded like the humans were fighting, then they attacked Dad, then one of them saved him, and then another one fed us and left. It doesn't make sense."

"That's humanity for you," Myrkrid replied. "They can be capable of the most horrible cruelty, but your father insists that some of them are good, and I think we just saw both kinds. The one who fed us is your father's friend from his human days, and the one who took the axe for him is your grandfather. I don't know who the other two were, but your father seemed to know them, and he wasn't too fond of them."

"Oh." The young dragon thought this over. At last, he said, "I hope my grandfather is going to be okay." Then he stuck his head back in the basket, hoping to find one more fish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 05

"Gothi! Gothi, wake up!" Fishlegs' panicked shouting probably would have awakened the aged Viking mystic even if he hadn't been pounding on the door with all his strength, which was quite a lot. She eased herself out of bed, rubbed her eyes, shook her head, rubbed her eyes again, and cracked the door open.

"It's the chief!" the big young man exclaimed. "He's hurt! You've got to help him!" She looked down to the ground and saw Stoick lying there in the moonlight... with a fierce-looking midnight-black dragon standing over him. She gasped and shrank away. She had no problem with healing the injured, but getting rid of dragons was not at all in her line! What had the beast done to their chief?

It took Fishlegs a moment to figure out what the problem was. "That dragon is okay! He's Hiccup! I mean, he's Dimmadreki, but he used to be Hiccup! I mean... oh, this is complicated, but he won't hurt you. Please, you have to hurry!" Gothi shook her head nervously.

"Okay, we'll prove it. Dimmadreki, Gothi is afraid of you. Could you back off from the chief a little? And then stamp the ground three times with your right foot... I mean paw, to show that you can understand me?"

To her amazement, the dragon backed away from the fallen chief, then raised its hindfoot and brought it down once, twice, three times, raising puffs of dust with each stomp. Gothi reluctantly climbed down the ladder from her hut to the ground and approached her chief; Fishlegs followed her.

It was hard to make out details by moonlight, but one thing was clear – Stoick's wound was not from this dragon, or from any other dragon. She'd treated enough battle injuries in her lifetime to know an axe wound when she saw one. The boy wasn't kidding when he said this was complicated! Who had dared to wield an axe against Chief Stoick? How had they overcome the best fighter Berk had seen in three generations? How had the boy done such a thorough job of cauterizing the wound? What was the dragon's connection to all this? With any luck, she'd sort it all out later. She "ran" back up her ladder and returned with herbs, ointments, bandages, and an oily torch that would shed enough light for her to see what she was doing. Fishlegs held the torch as she worked. From a few feet away, the dragon occasionally let out a nervous-sounding croon.

Soon, other Vikings began to gather around. Fishlegs' shouting and hammering on Gothi's door had awakened a few of them, and those few quickly spread the word that Stoick was hurt. Their natural tendency to crowd around the scene was dampened somewhat by the presence of the scary-looking dragon. They couldn't think of any explanation for why the Night Fury was in the village, just standing there, watching as Gothi worked to save their chief's life. Nor could they think of an explanation for why she and her helper ignored the creature's presence so close to them. So they watched silently from a safe distance.

Eventually, Gobber wandered onto the scene. He, too, was puzzled at the sight of the rare black dragon, but he had a greater mission than curiosity – he was Gothi's interpreter, and if she had anything to say or any requests to make, she would go through him to make them. He stood next to her and Fishlegs, occasionally glancing up at the dragon to make sure it wasn't getting any closer. He remembered that Stoick's son had somehow become a dragon last year, and he realized that this dragon might be his former apprentice. But how could he find out? He'd never approached a dragon before, unless he had a weapon in his hand. Dragons didn't speak Norse, and if they had a language of their own, he certainly didn't know how to speak it.

He was about to attempt a conversation with it anyway when Gothi stepped away from her patient and began drawing her glyphs in the dirt. He had to translate so the rest of the village would know what was going on. "She says he's probably goin' to live." There were sighs of relief all around. "But he may never be the same." Groans and grunts of despair all around; a few of them hoped that this was just another Gobberish mistranslation of her writing. "The wound was caused by an axe, an' whoever threw it, he'd better not be around when the chief wakes up and tells us who attacked 'im." This caused a low buzz of conversation all around, as people tried to guess who the unknown assailant might have been. "She needs four strong men to carry Stoick to 'is house an' put 'im in bed." There were plenty of volunteers; she chose the first four who stepped forward. They carefully picked up their chief, one holding each limb, and carried him to his house and bed. Gothi and Gobber oversaw the operation.

Gothi wrote in the dirt again. "She says the chief doesn't have a wife to look after 'im, so the women o' the village need to get organized so someone is with 'im at all times. Gothi is done fer th' night. Come an' get her if his situation changes." Again, there was no shortage of volunteers. Edda Hofferson took the first watch; she'd be relieved at daybreak. Gothi, who was close to exhaustion, walked slowly back to her hut, accompanied by Gobber. As they approached the hut, they noticed Fishlegs talking to the dragon. Gobber motioned for Gothi to go back to her hut and get some sleep, which she did. He slowly approached the unlikely pair in front of him. The dragon's ear flaps pricked up when it saw him, but it didn't attack or retreat. The smith pretended it wasn't there for a moment as he addressed Fishlegs.

"Pardon me, young man, but can ye tell me anythin' about what 'appened out there?"

Fishlegs looked nervous, but determined. "Well, Stoick and I went out to our secret place to meet the Night Furies, and Snotlout and Spitelout followed us there, and when they saw the dragons, Spitelout threw his hand axe, and Chief Stoick... caught it the wrong way."

Gobber slapped his forehead. _"Spitelout_ did this to our chief?!"

"He didn't mean to!" Fishlegs burst out. "He was trying to hurt the dragons, not the chief. He was mad because he thought Chief Stoick was tutoring me in how to take his place someday, but he didn't aim his weapon at him."

"That may save 'em from the death sentence, if they can prove it," the smith said dubiously. "Now tell me why th' chief risked his life to save a dragon."

"Gobber, that's Dimmadreki, who used to be Hiccup! The chief tried to save him because they're father and son, even though they don't look like it so much anymore."

"They never looked like father an' son anyway." Gobber shook his head, trying desperately to make sense of these bizarre events. "If I asked the Jorgensons, they'd probably deny it all. It's yer word against theirs. Until the chief wakes up, at least."

"But... but there was another witness!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "The Night Furies saw it all!"

Gobber was about to reply when the dragon grunted to get his attention. It wrote some runes in the dirt.

IT'S TRUE

Gobber was definitely _not_ expecting that! "It's all true? The Jorgensons attacked the chief by accident? Yer a Night Fury? Yer really Hiccup in disguise?"

ALL TRUE, EXCEPT THIS ISN'T  
A DISGUISE. IT'S THE REAL ME

"Well, maybe that wasn't the best word I could'a used, but I dinna know how to talk to ye about this. Smithin', I know. Keepin' an apprentice in line, I know. Talkin' to dragons... that, I dinna know so much about."

YOU ONCE TOLD ME YOU TALKED  
TO DRAGONS ALL THE TIME.  
YOU SAID, "DIE, YE LEG-EATING  
SERPENTS!" AND STUFF LIKE THAT

"Well, aye, in th' heat o' battle, I might 'ave said a thing or two like that, but that's nae the same thing as standin' here, chattin' with a Night Fury who used to be my apprentice. Especially when that Night Fury is accusin' our second-in-command of almost killin' the chief."

DAD WILL CONFIRM IT ALL  
WHEN HE WAKES UP

"Maybe he will, an' maybe he won't. Can ye stay here as a witness when yer father... I mean the chief wakes up an' holds a hearing?"

NO, I WON'T STAY IN A VILLAGE  
FULL OF DRAGON SLAYERS.  
I DON'T THINK A DRAGON'S  
WORD IS VALID IN A VIKING  
HEARING ANYWAY

Gobber scratched his head. "Aye, that's true. An' that's the kind o' thing Hiccup would'a thought of. Maybe it really _is_ you. I always hoped ye'd get big an' strong some day, but I never expected... _this!"_

YOU JUST GESTURED  
TO ALL OF ME

For a moment, the old smith was speechless. He took a slow step toward the dragon, which tensed up but didn't back off.

"It really _is_ you. Hiccup, what happened to ye?"

I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED,  
AND MY NAME IS DIMMADREKI

"Shadow Dragon? Aye, it fits ye, an' I daresay it's a more impressive name than Hiccup. But ye have no idea what happened to ye? Ye were just walkin' around, an' all of a sudden, ye grew wings an' scales an' a tail? Just like that?"

IT WAS PROBABLY SOME KIND  
OF MAGIC, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA  
WHO, OR HOW, OR WHY.  
BUT I LIKE WHAT I AM NOW

"Ye know yer father misses ye somethin' terrible, right?"

HE NEVER DID MUCH TO MAKE ME  
WANT TO STAY HERE. THE DRAGONS  
TREAT ME BETTER THAN THE  
VIKINGS EVER DID. ESPECIALLY  
MY MATE AND MY CHILDREN.

"Yer _what?_ Yer a family man now? I never thought I'd live to see _that_ day!"

THANKS A LOT, GOBBER.  
YES, I'M A FAMILY DRAGON,  
AND A LEADER AND A WARRIOR.  
EVERYTHING I WANTED TO BE  
AS A HUMAN, I'VE ACHIEVED  
AS A NIGHT FURY

The dragon's eyes narrowed for a moment as he added,

YOU OUGHT TO TRY IT SOMETIME

"Ehh, maybe not." He yawned hugely. "It's been a busy night. I'm thinkin' I ought'a get some sleep. Can I talk to ye some more in the mornin'?"

IT IS MORNING, AND I HAVE TO  
GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOME  
VIKING DRAGON-SLAYER GETS IDEAS.  
I'LL FIND A WAY TO STAY IN TOUCH

Dimmadreki turned to Fishlegs, who was still holding the fading torch Gothi had given him.

IF YOU CAN GET TO THE COVE  
AGAIN BEFORE SUNRISE,  
YOU WON'T BE SORRY

Then he bounded into the dark sky and disappeared. Fishlegs couldn't possibly follow him, but he didn't have to – he knew the way. The long night's fatigue faded quickly as he considered what might be waiting for him in the cove. He knew Myrkrid was probably there; could there be a baby Night Fury as well? That had to be what Dimmadreki meant!

Hiccup was helping to make babies. That thought was almost as hard to swallow as the thought of Hiccup becoming a dragon.

When he got to the cove, he could hear a terrific din, as though one of the dragons was administering a tremendous scolding to the other. He could see almost nothing; his torch had gone out, and he had only the moonlight to see by. As he entered, the racket stopped as the dragon that was doing all the "talking" saw him and spun to face him with a snarl. "It's me! It's me!" he exclaimed, holding up his empty hands. That dragon relaxed, just slightly. The other one grunted to get Fishlegs' attention.

"Hi again, Dimmadreki. I'm sorry about your father."

ME, TOO. I'M GLAD YOU MADE IT.  
WE CAME A LONG WAY TO  
INTRODUCE OUR SON TO YOU

"Your son?" It was still a weird thought, even though it was what he wanted to see more than anything in the world.

Dimmadreki turned and double-grunted toward the rocks that lined the edge of the cove. A little black dragon, just over three feet long, hesitantly stepped out from behind a rock and padded over to them.

THIS IS MÁNARSKUGGI

To his son, he said, "This is Fishlegs, the good human who brought you the fish. If he wants to pat you on the head, let him do it; your sister says it feels nice."

Fishlegs crouched as the small dragon approached him. "Mánarskuggi? Moonshadow? That's a neat name, little fellow!"

Mánarskuggi paused, just out of the young man's reach. "Fishlegs? That's a strange name, Father. Fish don't have any legs. Do they?"

"The Vikings give people strange names," his father said. "Go ahead – say hello to him."

The little dragon croaked a sound that Fishlegs couldn't understand, but it didn't sound unfriendly. The young man reached out as far as he could and stroked Mánarskuggi's nose with his fingertips. The young dragon closed his eyes and stepped closer. He purred as the human's fingers scratched behind his ear flaps. Fishlegs realized that Myrkrid was barely three feet away from him, watching him like a hawk, but she didn't seem unfriendly either. Dimmadreki stepped up next to his little son, watching alertly but otherwise relaxed. Fishlegs allowed himself to relax as well. There were no sounds to be heard, except for the breathing of the adult dragons, the soft purring of the young one, and the water lapping against the shore.

For a few brief minutes, in the silent darkness of the cove, there was true peace between men and dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 06

 _A/N  
This story just passed the 2000-hit mark. To all the readers who are doing the hitting, thank you. This story has a long way to go, so you'll have many more chapters to read before we're done._

 **o**

After a minute, Fishlegs' legs grew tired of crouching, so he sat on the ground. Mánarskuggi rested his head in the human's lap and allowed him to continue scratching behind his ear flaps. That was a luxury he'd never experienced before, and to say "he loved it" would be a serious understatement. As for Fishlegs, he was enraptured – the ultimate dragon geek was surrounded by a family of the ultimate dragons.

"Dragons aren't so bad, once you get to know them," he decided. Dimmadreki translated that for his mate and his son, who both chuckled in a dragony way.

"I was starting to think the same thing about humans," Myrkrid said. "Not all of them, but one or two of them. Maybe. Under certain circumstances."

Fishlegs suddenly looked up. "Dimmadreki, what about your daughter? The one you brought here last year... what was her name? Næborhud? It was a beautiful day when you let me meet her – a beautiful night, actually – but where is she?"

HER NAME IS NÆTURVON, AND  
SHE'S STAYING WITH FRIENDS  
UNTIL WE RETURN WITH HER  
NEW BROTHER

"Oh, good. I was afraid something bad happened to her." Mánarskuggi growled and shoved at the boy's hand with his nose because his ear-scratches had stopped. Fishlegs quickly resumed scratching. "You're a demanding little fellow, aren't you?"

HE'S A TYPICAL BABY NIGHT FURY

"Wow. You guys must have your hands full, raising two young dragons at once!"

Dimmadreki translated with a smile. "He understands _that_ part of us just fine!"

Mánarskuggi asked, "Father, did this human ever scratch your ear flaps?"

"No, no one has ever done that," Dimmadreki replied.

"Then how did you know it would feel good?"

"He did it to your sister, and I could tell by looking at her reaction that it was good stuff," he said. "She told me afterwards that it was wonderful. But I don't think I could let him do that to me because, well, I used to be his human friend, and that would be totally weird."

"What about you, Mother? Would you let him scratch _your_ ears?"

Myrkrid thought for a second. "He seems like a nice human, but I'm not quite ready for that. I spent my entire youth avoiding humans, and fighting them if I couldn't avoid them. Old habits die hard. You enjoy it while you can. We'll soon be back among dragons, and ear-scratches will be a thing of the past."

"Unless we come back here next year," Dimmadreki added.

"I'm not committing to anything that distant," she said firmly. "You still have three or four more Monsters to kill, and they could be anywhere in the world! We have no idea where we'll be at this time next year."

"True," he admitted. "What will we do if we're nowhere near our egg-laying island, and you need to lay an egg?"

"I guess we'll go wherever the local dragons go," she said with a draconic shrug. "Our son's birthplace is a wonderful island, but it's not the only place in the world that's good enough for eggs and baby dragons. When I lived in Siberia, we went to a hot spring in the middle of nowhere. The water was too hot for eggs, so we rolled them to within a tail's-length of the spring, and that worked out great, except for the exploding part. That part was... interesting, to put it mildly. Water hatchings are much better."

At last, the peaceful scene had to end. The sky was beginning to lighten in the east, and the Night Furies knew it was time to go.

SORRY, FISHLEGS, WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW

"Darn it! I really like spending time with you and your family, Dimmadreki. I think I like being with dragons better than I like being with most people."

I KNOW THE FEELING.  
MAYBE WE'LL BE BACK NEXT YEAR,  
BUT I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES.

As an afterthought, he added,

WATCH YOUR BACK WHEN  
SPITELOUT IS AROUND.  
HE'S ALREADY HURT ONE  
PERSON WITH AN AXE

"Okay. That might be good advice." He gave Mánarskuggi one last scratch behind his ear flaps, stood, and stepped back as the Night Furies had a quick conversation with each other. Then Dimmadreki extended one wing toward him. Fishlegs wasn't sure how to respond, but after a second, he held out his hand. The dragon slapped the hand with his wingtip and let out a quick croon. Then the three of them bounded into the sky and were quickly out of sight.

 **o**

It was late afternoon before Stoick the Vast finally regained consciousness. Ruffnut and Tuffnut's mother, who was watching him as a welcome break from cleaning up after the twins' disasters, quickly notified the people nearby, and those people spread the word. Within minutes, the injured chief was attended by all the important citizens of his village, and as many other citizens as could fit themselves into his house. They waited for him to speak. He just looked around, saying nothing.

Finally, Gobber spoke. "We're much relieved to see that yer gonna make it."

"Thank you," the chief said weakly. It was clear that the simple act of breathing caused him pain. "How did I get here?"

"Fishlegs says th' dragon flew ye from the cove to here, an' four strong men put ye to bed after Gothi was done treatin' ye."

"The dragon," Stoick muttered. "My son? Now I remember. I saved him, so I suppose he saved me in return. I should thank him... but he's not around. Is he?"

"Nay, he flew away hours ago. He was nervous about meetin' th' dragon slayers in th' village. Stoick, I hate to bring this up, but we need to know who's gonna take yer place while ye're on the mend. Will it be yer brother, th' second-in-command?"

The chief's pale face darkened. "No, it will not be Spitelout. He's the one who did this to me." That brought gasps from the others. The ones near Spitelout glared at him, their eyes demanding an explanation.

"I wasn't aiming at you, Stoick!" he burst out. "I was aiming at the dragon! You know that! Tell them it's true!"

"It's true," Stoick growled weakly, "and that's the problem. I'm not angry because you almost killed me. I'm angry because you tried to kill my son."

"You mean... the dragon? How was I supposed to know that dragon was really your son? The last thing we heard, he was leaving and never coming back."

"Do you think I get up in the middle of the night to meet with just any old dragon?" the chief asked acidly.

"I told you, I thought you were giving leadership lessons to Fishlegs," Spitelout said lamely. "I wasn't expecting dragons. They appeared out of nowhere in the darkness; they took me by surprise! I reacted the way I'd react to any ambush. You would have done the same thing if it was you."

"Even though I told you they were nearby? Even though, if I was really meeting with Fishlegs at midnight to tutor him, there are a hundred better places on this island to do it, starting with right here in this house? Spitelout, you're a brave man and a good fighter, but you don't _think!_ You strike first and ask questions later, and this time, you almost killed me."

"What are you going to do to me, Stoick?" Spitelout was suddenly fearful as he realized the full implications of what he'd done. Some chiefs might order the death penalty, even for their own kin. Banishment was a more likely option, which would leave him no options except to join the Outcasts.

Before the chief could answer, Gobber cut in. "Stoick, yer strength is fadin'. We need to know who our chief is gonna be, until yer up an' around."

Stoick's brow furrowed for a moment. He seemed to reach a decision. He spoke slowly and deliberately. "Spitelout, your punishment is that your side of the family is banned from leading this tribe, from you down to the third generation. A chief can't just be a good fighter; he needs wisdom and good judgment, and you have neither. Gobber will run the tribe until I'm healed enough to take my job back." His voice was fading. "Gunnarr, you'll help Gobber... by giving him good advice. Gobber... listen to that advice."

"Until the third generation?" Spitelout cut in. "But what about my son? Isn't he supposed to be the chief someday?"

"Disqualified," Stoick murmured. "He attacked my son, too." Then he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. His breathing was shallow but steady.

"What are your first orders as acting chief?" Gunnarr Hofferson whispered.

"Everybody out," the smith whispered back. "Th' real chief needs to rest."

The crowd left Stoick's house quietly and somberly. None of them would even look at Spitelout.

 **o**

The Night Furies winged their way silently above the darkened landscape. It would take them three days to return to the nest where they'd left their daughter. They spent the time teaching their son some of the things he'd need to know in order to get along with dragons in general, and with his sister in particular. Dimmadreki included some of Næturvon's more memorable mishaps and bad decisions. He wasn't trying to tell tales on his daughter; he just wanted those tales to serve as a warning to Mánarskuggi. He'd surely make some similar mistakes as he grew up, but maybe he wouldn't make the same mistakes as his sister. Some of her mistakes were definitely _not_ worth repeating!

At last, the mountain nest came into view. They circled it once, spiraled down, and glided into the entrance. As they'd expected, all the dragons' eyes were on Mánarskuggi. Night Furies were among the most rare of all dragons, and a baby Night Fury was even more unusual. But they thought it odd that none of the dragons said anything. It was even more odd that Næturvon didn't come rushing to meet them.

They landed lightly next to the nest's Alpha. "Welcome back," he said stiffly.

"It's good to be back," Dimmadreki replied. "Where's our daughter? Has she found some new kind of trouble to get into?"

The Rumblehorn shuffled his feet and stared at the ground. "Umm... she's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 07

" _What do you_ _mean_ _, our daughter is_ _g one_ _?!"_ Myrkrid exploded before Dimmadreki could react.

"It's not my fault!" the Rumblehorn Alpha tried to explain. "She disappeared four nights ago. She went for a night flight, like she always does, and she never came back. We think she might have gone to the nest with the Bewilderbeast; she was asking for directions to it on the day she vanished."

"And you didn't send anyone after her?" Myrkrid demanded.

"We sent out the Raincutter who came from there," the Alpha said. "She's the only one who knows the way. But Næturvon had a big head start, and Raincutters aren't the fastest flyers in the nest. We told her to find your daughter and bring her back, but we knew she didn't have a chance of overtaking Næturvon. I figured she'd get there eventually and persuade your daughter to return, hopefully before you got here."

"We need to go after her," Myrkrid announced. "Now."

"We need to stay for a while first," Dimmadreki corrected her. "Mánarskuggi isn't used to this much flying; he needs to rest his wings."

"Then you stay here with him. I'll go after Næturvon, and you can follow me tomorrow."

"I could do that," Dimmadreki nodded, "but do you know where you're going?"

Myrkrid's face fell. She turned to the Rumblehorn. "Where is this Bewilderbeast's nest?"

The olive-colored dragon shrugged in embarrassment. "None of us has ever been there, except for the Raincutter we sent out. It's to the north-northeast, and it's a five-day journey for a Raincutter; that's all we know."

"Myrkrid, if we split up to cover a distance like that, we might never find each other again," Dimmadreki thought out loud. "We need to stay together."

Mánarskuggi spoke up. "Is this one of those mistakes that my sister makes all the time, that you don't want _me_ to make?"

"Thank you for summing that up," Dimmadreki replied absently.

After a moment, Myrkrid had to nod. "When you're right, you're right. We need to rest for our son's sake, and we need to stay together for our family's sake. Let's grab a bite to eat, and find a ledge to rest on. But as soon as we're refreshed, we're on our way!"

"Deal," her mate agreed. They did some quick fishing and made sure that Mánarskuggi's belly was full. Then they lay down to sleep with the young dragon between them, covered by their wings, as much to keep him from getting away as to keep him comfortable. They slept restlessly, though; both adults were anxious to get on their way and find their wayward daughter. They didn't even wait for sunset, but took wing while it was still daylight. They had an extremely rough set of directions and an even rougher description of what the nest looked like from the outside. Most dragons would have said their chances of finding that nest were slim indeed. But they had no other option – they _had_ to try to find it.

On the second day out, Myrkrid's keen eye spotted something dragon-sized on the ground far below them. Four men with spears were guarding it. "That's her!" she exclaimed. "The humans caught her!"

"It can't be her," Dimmadreki corrected her. "That one is far too big to be our daughter. The humans caught some other dragon."

Myrkrid hesitated, torn between her desire to find Næturvon and her desire to help a dragon who was obviously in need. "We should scare those men away, at the very least," she decided.

"A couple of quick firebolts at their feet ought to do the job," Dimmadreki agreed. They dove, fired, and watched in satisfaction as the guards ran for their lives.

They spiraled down and found the purple Raincutter they were supposed to be following. They landed next to her. "Help me, please! The humans got me!" she sobbed. That was obvious; she was trapped from head to tail in a net made of metal cables.

"Did you ever catch up with our daughter?" Myrkrid asked.

"No, I couldn't fly that fast," the Raincutter said sadly. "I tried. That's how I got in trouble – I got hungry from all that flying, I wasn't watching my surroundings, and the humans ambushed me when I stopped to eat some yummy grubs."

"No problem," Myrkrid replied. "We'll get you out of here, and then you can lead us to the Bewilderbeast." She focused her blowtorch-fire on one of the metal strands. It glowed red, softened, and eventually parted.

"That's going to take hours," the Raincutter observed. "What if the humans come back with reinforcements?"

"Then we'll show them it's a bad idea to mess with dragons," Myrkrid snarled, and began heating another section of metal mesh.

"Wait," Dimmadreki cut in. "We don't have to cut the whole net away. Just cut it where it's anchored to the ground, and then we can pull it off of her. That will be much faster."

"Good thinking," his mate smiled. "Your human brain can come in handy sometimes." The two adult Night Furies walked in a circle around the net, slicing through the mesh at six of the eight points where it had been spiked into the ground. Then they took the net in their teeth and pulled it back. The Raincutter was free in less than ten minutes.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she shook her head and neck. "All the stories about Night Furies being helpful are true!"

"We're glad to help," Dimmadreki replied, "but we need to get moving. We'll follow you to the Bewilderbeast nest so we can get our daughter back."

"Would it be okay if I nibbled on a few worms first?" the Raincutter asked hopefully. "They smell so tasty here!"

"We'd really, _really_ prefer to get moving," Myrkrid answered, "and we need you to guide us. We need to find our daughter before she gets into some new kind of trouble that she can't get herself out of. Please!"

"Well... all right," the bigger dragon said regretfully. "I know how it feels to worry about hatchlings. I guess I can stop here on the way home." They bounded into the air and resumed their course. The Night Furies were frustrated; they could have flown much faster, but they had to hold themselves back so they didn't leave the Raincutter behind.

After a few minutes, Mánarskuggi flew right up next to Myrkrid. "Mother, that dragon wanted to eat worms. What do worms taste like?"

"I have no idea," she replied, "but I'm pretty sure that Night Furies can't eat them. Our bellies are made for fish and not much else. If you're getting ideas about eating some worms, I think you shouldn't."

"Oh," he said, and eased away again.

After a few more hours, he closed in on his father. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet," Dimmadreki said patiently. "We probably have at least two more days of flying in front of us. Why do you ask?"

"My wings are getting tired," Mánarskuggi complained. "Can we stop and take a break?"

"We can't take any breaks, son – we're in too much of a hurry," Dimmadreki answered. "Tannin only knows what kind of trouble your sister might be getting into! We need to find her before she destroys the earth, or trades one of us to the Cossacks in exchange for something shiny. Can you keep going until sunrise?"

"I don't know," the young dragon said.

Dimmadreki sideslipped and dropped right beneath his son. "Then ride on my back for a while. You can rest your wings until you're ready to fly again."

"Okay, Dad!" Mánarskuggi folded his wings, dropped eight feet straight down, and landed with all four feet on his father's back. The impact nearly knocked Dimmadreki out of the sky.

"Oof! Go easy, son! That kind of hurt."

"Sorry, Dad." On they flew.

It was another three and a half days before they spotted a huge blue-white massif surrounded by ice-choked waters. "That's the place!" the Raincutter exclaimed. "It hasn't changed a bit since I left. Follow me – I know the way in." They switched from their line-abreast formation to a line-ahead, with the Raincutter in the lead. "Have you ever met a King Bewilderbeast before?"

"I've never met a King of anything before," Myrkrid said.

"My father met a Viking who said he was the King of the Chiefs," Dimmadreki added, "but no one else believed him. Mostly, the other chiefs laughed at him."

"Don't laugh at the Bewilderbeast," the Raincutter cautioned them. "He's easygoing, but he does have a temper. It's customary to bow before him the first time you meet him each day."

"Bowing before other dragons isn't a habit of mine," Myrkrid said decisively.

"Trust me – when you see him, you'll have no trouble bowing," replied the Raincutter. "There's the entrance to the nest. We'll pass through an initial chamber first; don't be disappointed at how small it is. The actual nest is _much_ bigger!" They curved in through the entrance tunnel, overflew a dozen sleeping dragons in the entry chamber, wound their way through another tunnel, and burst out into a dragon's paradise.

The nest was made of ice and rock, it was completely enclosed, and it was so big that they couldn't make out details on the far walls. Dim light filtered through the frozen roof. There was greenery, flowing water, and waterfalls. Dragons of all kinds were flying around in flocks, chittering and calling to each other. Some of them were species that Dimmadreki had never seen before. And the one in the very center...

"Wow," all three Night Furies said at once.

They followed the Raincutter as she landed on a flat rock in front of the Bewilderbeast's resting place. His huge eyes slid open and he raised his head, startling a small flock of baby Scuttleclaws who were playing on his face. He looked down on them. The adult dragons bowed without hesitation; Mánarskuggi hid behind his mother and fearfully peeked around her flank.

"Great One, I've brought you some visitors," the Raincutter said.

"More Night Furies," the huge white dragon observed in a deep, resonant voice. "I welcome you. Do you intend to stay, or are you just here to stir up confusion, like the other one?"

Dimmadreki hesitantly stepped forward. "Great One, we're here to claim the other one. She's our daughter. We apologize for whatever confusion she's caused; her being here wasn't our idea."

The Bewilderbeast nodded and breathed out a puff of frozen air that frosted Dimmadreki's face white. "Young dragons. I know a few things about them. Yes, please, claim your young one, and please rein her in. Once you get her under control, you may stay for as long as you wish."

"Thank you," Myrkrid said with a bit of a quaver in her voice. "Do you know where our daughter is?"

"I suspect that she will not be hard to find," the Alpha rumbled. A moment later, he was proven right. They heard a familiar voice from overhead.

"Hi, Mom! Dad, look at me! I'm doing what you did! I'm taking a human for a ride!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 08

Dimmadreki looked up, afraid of what he might see. There, flying circles and figure-8's inside the Bewilderbeast's nest, was his daughter Næturvon, and riding on her back was... some kind of small human. Its bizarre costume was red and pale blue, with a cape flapping behind its back, and its head was covered in a dragon-like mask. They were being followed by a big four-winged dragon of a totally unfamiliar kind, who was angrily protesting, " _My_ human! Get your own!"

Myrkrid also looked up. "Okay, Dimmadreki; if you have _any_ idea at _all_ what's going on here, I'd love to hear your theory."

"At least she's okay," he replied. "As for what's going on... your guess is as good as mine, but there's only one way to find out. Come on!" He bounded into the air, with Myrkrid right behind him, and they set about overtaking their wayward daughter. She took some catching; she wasn't even close to her full adult size, but she was almost as fast and nimble in the air as a full-grown Night Fury. Fortunately for her parents, she couldn't fly away forever. She was inside an enclosed nest, and she had to turn now and then to avoid hitting a wall. It still took her parents over five minutes to overtake her.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," she smiled, as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Get yourself on the ground. _Now,"_ her mother growled.

"What's the matter?" Næturvon asked innocently.

"Do you want a list?" Dimmadreki barked. "You took off when we specifically told you to stay in that other nest. You didn't tell anyone where you were going. The Alpha says you've been stirring up confusion ever since you got here. It sounds like you're irritating that four-winged dragon behind you."

"Irritating? How about traumatizing?" the four-wing interjected. "She's taking my human away from me!"

"And on top of all _that,"_ her mother added angrily, "you're fraternizing with the enemy! If you don't land _now,_ I'll tail-slap you so hard, you'll be too dizzy to fly for a _month!"_

"Oh, all right," Næturvon sighed. She turned back toward the perturbed four-winged dragon. "I guess you can have your human back." She suddenly pulled up and slowed down, so the other dragon found itself right beneath her. The oddly-dressed human slid off her back without fear and landed, feet-first, on the four-winged one's back. That unlikely pair winged away, but Dimmadreki wasn't watching them. He followed Næturvon to a ledge that overlooked the Bewilderbeast, who was so big that he seemed like part of the scenery if he didn't move. Myrkrid landed on the other side of her. For a few seconds, they just glared at their daughter.

Finally, she spoke. "Nothing bad happened, right?"

Dimmadreki took a deep breath. "Aside from disobeying our specific instructions, giving us both a heart attack when we found out you were gone, sending us off on a desperate chase without good directions, making such a mess of this nest that the Alpha had to comment on it, and... I don't know what was going on with that human, but he obviously means a lot to the four-wing, and you seriously ticked _him_ off... but yes, aside from all of _that,_ nothing bad happened! Isn't that enough?"

"It's a 'she,' not a 'he'," Næturvon corrected him. "The human, I mean."

"Don't change the subject!" her mother snapped. "You could have gotten lost in the wilderness!"

"Or been enslaved by another Monster!" Dimmadreki added.

"Or caught by the humans!" her mother finished.

"Yeah, right," Næturvon said, with a roll of her eyes. "As if _that_ could ever happen!"

"It happened to that Raincutter on the way up here." Myrkrid pointed with her wing at the dragon who had guided them to this nest. "We found her trapped in a net and being guarded by men. We had to rescue her, or she'd be dead by now."

"You've gotten the idea somewhere that humans aren't a real threat." Dimmadreki forced himself to speak in something like a calm tone. "But that's not true. My human father just took an axe in the ribs to save me from another human whom I used to respect. Your mother has had more bad experiences with humans than I care to think about. Yes, there are some nice humans here and there, but they're very much a minority. The bad ones would like nothing better than to cut your head off and mount it on their wall."

"Seriously, Father?"

"Seriously, daughter. And until some clever dragon figures out a way to tell a good one from a bad one while they're still too far away to throw things at us, we _have_ to assume the worst about them."

"Mother, is he for real?"

Myrkrid waved her tail back and forth, which was a sign of an impending tail-smack of epic proportions. Næturvon backed down. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Myrkrid was not convinced. "I think the only thing you're sorry about is that you didn't get away with it."

"No, I'm sorry I got you so upset. I didn't think it was that big a deal, really! I figured I'd just fly off to the other nest, be the first one in our family to meet a Bewilderbeast, and fly back before you returned. I'd be a dragon explorer! I just timed it wrong, that's all. I thought you'd be gone for four weeks, not just three."

"We still would have found out about it from the other dragons," Dimmadreki snapped. "Næturvon, you are many things, but a dragon explorer isn't one of them." Suddenly, he looked shocked. "Whoa! Did that just come out of my mouth? I'm turning into my own father!"

His manner softened. "Næturvon, we love you and we want what's best for you. Part of what's best for you is that you gain some common sense before you take off into the world on your own. The world we live in is _not_ a friendly place for dragons, even though there _are_ some nice humans here and there. I'm not trying to be mean; I'm trying to teach you how to stay alive and safe. Flying off to parts unknown and doing your own thing, without telling anyone and without any backup, is not safe! Not for you, not for me, not for any dragon. Do you understand that part of it?"

"I guess so," she said hesitantly.

He went on. "Can you try to imagine how we'd feel if we went looking for you and never found you?"

She hung her head. "I guess that would really stink."

He rubbed noses with her quickly. "Is anything like this ever going to happen again?" She shook her head.

"Good," he sighed. "Myrkrid, you can relax. She won't need a tail-smack. _This_ time."

Myrkrid visibly relaxed; her tail thudded to the ground. "I think you're letting her off too easily, but I'm not going to contradict you." She turned to Næturvon. "We really were worried about you. Your father is right; we aren't trying to be mean. We're just trying to teach you what you need to know, while we still can. We know you're not a child anymore, but you –"

" _Child?!"_ Dimmadreki burst out. "While we've been having this little scene, what's happened to Mánarskuggi?" They looked around in a panic, bounded into the air... and found him right where they'd left him. He was standing on the flat rock in front of the Bewilderbeast; he'd gotten over his awe at the Alpha's size and was chatting amiably with him. The Alpha smiled at them as they landed next to their young son, with Næturvon just behind them.

"Your son has quite an imagination," the big white dragon rumbled. "He's told me some tales that I never heard out of a dragon's mouth before, and I thought I'd heard them all."

Dimmadreki gazed up into those huge eyes. "Would those stories involve me changing from a human into a dragon, and flying around the world to kill all the Monsters because they can't enslave me?"

The Bewilderbeast chuckled. "So he's tried out his imagination on you first? He's clever. I'm sure you have your hands full with this family."

"Actually, Great One, those stories of his are the truth. I used to be human, my name was Hiccup, my father is the Alpha of a Viking village, and I really am immune to being enslaved."

"Seriously?" The Alpha scowled. "Your daughter tried my patience, and now I see where she gets it from. You actually expect me to believe such nonsense? You realize that I have ways of finding out the truth, don't you?"

"I'm not afraid of the truth," Dimmadreki replied. "You can test me in any way you want."

"Very well." The Bewilderbeast let out a low warbling rumble and two grunts. Half a minute later, a red-and-green Rumblehorn landed next to them.

"You called for me, Great One?" he said with a respectful bow.

"I need your sensitive nose," the Alpha replied. "Smell this male Night Fury and tell me what you learn."

The Rumblehorn nodded and turned to face Dimmadreki. He took a preliminary sniff, then went to work. "I never smelled a Night Fury before, except for the young troublemaker, so there's a lot I don't recognize," he said absently as he sniffed Dimmadreki from head to tail. "He's obviously a male, but I don't need my nose to figure that out… he's healthy… unafraid... neither dominant nor submissive… he's definitely the father of the young troublemaker…" He took a quick sniff toward Myrkrid. "They're a mated pair, for sure." He sniffed Mánarskuggi. "He's the father of that one as well… but there's something else here, something strange…" He sniffed under the Night Fury's chin. "That doesn't make any sense!" He sniffed again, and looked totally perplexed. "What in the name of Tannin…?"

"What's the matter?" the Bewilderbeast asked.

"There's a distinct sub-scent on him," the Rumblehorn replied. "I couldn't mistake it for anything else. I've only smelled that scent on one other being. That's the Stormcutter's pet human."

"Are you saying that this dragon used to be a human, like the Stormcutter's female?"

"No, Great One, I'm saying they're related!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 09

 _A/N  
As of Feb 25, 2016, this story has passed 3000 hits and 100 reviews. I'm thrilled that so many readers are that much into the story. And we've got a long way to go before we're done._

 **o**

"Related?" the Bewilderbeast echoed. "The Night Fury is _related_ to the Stormcutter's small pink friend? You mean his claim that he used to be human is true? Are you certain?"

"Great One, I've smelled humans before," the Rumblehorn said confidently. "I know their smells, and there's a faint residual human scent on this dragon. But it goes deeper than that. It's a family resemblance."

"Could it be because a Viking rode on his back last year?" Myrkrid wondered. "Or because he was next to a Viking last week?"

"No, those scents would have worn off by now," the Rumblehorn answered. "This scent is a part of him. I have no idea how, but he and the Stormcutter's human are relatives."

"That's impossible!" Dimmadreki blurted out. "I don't have any living female relatives, except for my aunt, and she's back home in Berk, and she hates dragons just like her husband. There's no way I could be related to that woman in your nest, whoever she is!"

"I know what I smelled," the Rumblehorn said flatly. "It's a close relationship, much like your tie with your own children."

"But that just can't be!" Dimmadreki exclaimed. "I never had any sisters or female cousins, and my children are all dragons. My mother died when I was a baby! Dad told me she was carried off by… by…" He took a deep breath. "Oh, man."

"Carried off by dragons?" Myrkrid finished his sentence. "Could she have been carried off to here, by _these_ dragons?"

"How… how could she still be alive, after being away from people for all those years?" Dimmadreki stammered.

The Alpha nodded, swaying his huge tusks up and down. "It was many years ago that the Stormcutter brought his human back to my nest. If we could communicate with her, she might confirm whether this is true or not. But she doesn't speak our language, and we can't speak hers."

"If she's really my mother, then I can write her language, and understand her when she talks," Dimmadreki said with rising excitement. "Where is she? I have to know the truth!"

The Alpha let out a rising thrum, three grunts, and a basso gurgle. After a minute, the four-winged dragon circled the flat rock where the Night Furies were standing, and glided to a gentle landing. The human on his back slid off and bowed to the Bewilderbeast with her arms extended, in an imitation of her dragon friend's bow.

"I've brought her, Great One," the Stormcutter said. "May I ask what's going on?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," the Alpha answered.

The Rumblehorn sniffed the human, then Dimmadreki. "There's definitely a family resemblance," he stated firmly. "I could not be more sure about this."

The Alpha nodded soberly. "Thank you, Rauttgrænt. You may go." The red-and-green dragon bowed to the Alpha and flapped heavily away. The human seemed to stare at the Night Furies – it was hard to tell through the mask she was wearing – and crept toward Dimmadreki on all fours, reaching toward him with one hand.

DO YOU SPEAK NORSE?

She froze in place, staring at the runes he'd scratched on the rock. She looked back and forth from the runes to the dragon several times. At last, she spoke. "How do you know Norse?"

IT'S MY NATIVE LANGUAGE

She shook her head. "You're a dragon! How is this possible?"

LONG STORY.  
WILL YOU TAKE OFF YOUR MASK?

She hesitated, then reached up and removed her ornate spiked mask. She was neither beautiful nor ugly; she looked to be in her early thirties. Her pale skin marked her as a Northerner. He stared at her, hoping that some memory from infancy might rise up and scream, "It's her!"

"Is she your mother?" Myrkrid asked softly.

"I guess I was too young to remember what she looked like," he replied. "But look at her eyes! They're green, just like mine used to be. That's uncommon for humans; most Vikings have blue eyes."

"This is heavy, Dad," Næturvon added.

"Is she a good human or a bad human?" Mánarskuggi wondered.

"She's good," his older sister reassured him. "She likes dragons, and she knows how to ride on us without hurting us."

The woman's eyes darted eagerly across all the Night Furies. "A whole family of you! I thought you were extinct! You've even got a hatchling!" She focused on Mánarskuggi for a moment, then glanced back at Dimmadreki with an expectant smile. "May I…?"

He nodded. She got down on her knees in front of the smallest Night Fury. He immediately laid his head in her lap, expecting to have his ear flaps scratched, and she didn't disappoint him. He crooned in delight. "You were right, Næturvon! She _is_ good! She's almost as good as Fishlegs!"

"He's beautiful," the woman said to the adult dragons. "I thought I'd never even see a Night Fury, and then a yearling showed up in the nest, and now you're all here! Are you going to stay?"

"What is she saying?" Myrkrid asked Dimmadreki.

"She wants to know if we're staying here," he replied absently. "She's fascinated by us. I'm trying to figure out how to ask her name without being rude."

"Ask her name?" the Stormcutter interjected. "For all these years, I've wanted to know what I should call her! Now, you show up out of the blue, and you make it sound like you can talk to her and understand her! Will one of you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

"That's an even longer story," Dimmadreki answered. "Maybe we'll _have_ to stay here for a while, just to answer all the questions."

"I assure you, I have many questions of my own," the Bewilderbeast added in his deeper-than-deep voice.

The woman turned to Myrkrid. "Can you translate all this dragon-talk for me?" Myrkrid gave her a blank look. Dimmadreki wrote on the rock some more.

I'M THE ONLY ONE OF US WHO  
KNOWS NORSE. ARE YOU FROM BERK?

"Berk?" She said the word as though it was from a foreign tongue. "How do you know about Berk?"

ARE YOU MARRIED TO  
STOICK THE VAST?

"Now you're making me nervous," she exclaimed, backing away from the dragons. Mánarskuggi squeaked because his ear-scratches had stopped, but the woman had forgotten about him. "How do you know so much about me?"

IS YOUR SON NAMED HICCUP  
HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III?

"My… my son?" she gasped. "How do you know him? Did you raid Berk, and you heard someone shouting his name? How do you know about Hiccup?"

MOM, IT'S ME

She stared at his runes, then at him… and she began to laugh bitterly. "I always thought dragons had a sense of humor, but I didn't think they'd be cruel. You're a dragon! People don't turn into dragons! And the _last_ one to become a dragon would be the son of Stoick the Vast, the worst dragon-hater of them all! For a moment, you really got my hopes up, knowing how to write Norse and somehow knowing where I'm from. But if there's a kind bone in your body, then _please_ don't tell me any more lies like that again!"

BUT IT'S TRUE! I'M HICCUP.  
I GOT TURNED INTO A DRAGON

She turned her back on him and faced her Stormcutter friend. "Cloudjumper, I've had enough of this. Take me away! I'll learn more about the Night Furies later, when they're ready to be kind."

"Can you tell me what she's saying?" Cloudjumper asked. Dimmadreki summed up the exchange; his family and the Alpha also listened.

"How can I make her believe me?" he pleaded.

"I've got nothing," the Stormcutter said.

"Nor do I," the Alpha rumbled. "I confess _I_ still find it difficult to believe."

"It took a lot of convincing for _me_ to believe you, and I already knew you pretty well," Myrkrid added. "You and that incredible mind of yours will come up with something, but for now, I have no idea." The Stormcutter took that as his cue to leap into the air and flap away to a nearby ledge, where the woman dismounted and began pacing back and forth.

"So… what do we do now?" Næturvon wondered.

"I actually know the answer to that," Myrkrid replied. "We just took a five-day flight, we've got a tired hatchling, you've got a little brother whom you've just met for the first time, and my mate just went through the emotional wringer, with no end in sight. We need to find a place to lie down together, get organized, reconnect as a family, and get some rest!" There were no arguments.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 10

 _A/N  
You, the readers, continue to amaze me. This story just cleared the 4000-hit mark. Also, when Chapter 9 was posted, the story got 400 hits that day. I_ _'ll keep the chapters coming; you keep those hits coming!  
_

 **o**

They hadn't slept for more than a few hours when Næturvon nudged them all awake. "If you want to take part in the feeding, we need to get up and into the air _now!"_ she exclaimed.

"What feeding?" her father yawned.

"Who are we feeding to whom?" her mother wondered.

"Sounds good! I'm hungry," Mánarskuggi decided.

"You're always hungry," Dimmadreki grunted as he stretched his wings. "Now, what's going on?"

"It's something the Alpha does for all his dragons, to help them feel like we're all one nest instead of a bunch of different species," their daughter explained. "It's an amazing time! You don't want to miss it, believe me." They shook off their drowsiness and joined the streams of dragons who were pouring into the entrance caves.

They burst out into the clear, cold air outside the nest. Dragons were everywhere! "I've never seen such a big flock," Dimmadreki exclaimed.

"I've been in some big nests, but this one is the biggest by far," Myrkrid commented. "So… where's this feeding?"

Næturvon glanced downward and smiled. "Here he comes!" A moment later, the Bewilderbeast exploded out of the water, sending spray everywhere. Then he blew, and hundreds and hundreds of fish went flying high into the air. All the dragons dove, filling their mouths with as many fish as they could eat. The Night Furies didn't hesitate to join them. Næturvon was completely uninhibited; she did spins, rolls, and any other moves she could think of, as long as they brought her closer to a fish. Her brother tried to copy her, but he wasn't nearly as skillful in the air, and he had to restrict himself to fish that were small enough for him to swallow. At one point, he reflexively grabbed one that was far too big for him; after a moment, he tossed his head and flipped the fish to a Hobblegrunt who wasn't catching many of his own. Dimmadreki and Myrkrid didn't cut loose or show off, but made a series of well-timed swoops that filled their bellies to their own satisfaction.

Once the fish had all been caught, the dragons didn't return to the nest immediately, but spent some time flying for the fun of it. Myrkrid tolerantly watched from the periphery of the flock as her mate and her children threw themselves into the aerial celebration. There were no mid-air collisions, but there were plenty of near-misses. No one got angry about those; they seemed to be part of the game that everyone was playing. Næturvon made sure her little brother didn't overtake her, but she didn't let him fall too far behind, either.

Dimmadreki wound up flying next to Cloudjumper. The Stormcutter had his human rider back, and she was wearing her mask again. She saw the Night Fury edging toward her. "Are you still claiming that you used to be a human, and that you're my son?" she demanded. He nodded. "Then I still think you're cruel, not to mention a liar! My husband was the worst dragon-hater who ever lived! If you were claiming to be his son, he would have hunted you down and killed you." She looked away for a moment, then faced him again. "You don't know what my son's memory means to me! When I was carried off, his was the last human face I ever… I ever..." Her voice trailed off. She was staring intently at him through the eye-holes of her mask. "Please… please land," she stammered, and made a downward-pointing gesture to the Stormcutter.

Dimmadreki spiraled down and landed on an ice-covered island, unsure what she had in mind. Cloudjumper landed right next to him. She bounded off his back, tore off her mask and dropped it on the ground, and ran over to the Night Fury. She got down on one knee and, with a trembling hand, she reached out and traced the outline of an old scar on his chin, visible as a mark across his scales. "Where did you get this?" she whispered.

I'VE HAD IT SINCE I WAS A BABY.  
DAD WOULDN'T TELL ME HOW I  
GOT IT. I THINK IT MADE HIM SAD

"This is impossible," she gasped. "You're a dragon! How did this happen to you?"

I DON'T KNOW, BUT I THINK  
IT WAS SOME KIND OF MAGIC

She looked away for a moment. She was fighting back tears. Then, in a rush, she flung her arms around Dimmadreki's neck, sobbing hysterically. "My son… my son," she cried over and over. The other Night Furies landed nearby, but kept a respectful silence.

At last she let him go. "I didn't see your scar in the dim light of the nest," she explained hoarsely. "It wasn't until I saw you in the daylight that I noticed it. You got that scar on the night I was carried away. Cloudjumper gave it to you by accident. You and your father almost died that night. It's a scene I'll never forget." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "It's really you. My son is a dragon. _Stoick's_ son is a dragon! What did your father think of your Night Fury change?"

DAD WOULDN'T KILL ME.  
MY RUNES CONVINCED HIM  
THAT IT WAS REALLY ME.

"He actually changed his mind about dragons? I never thought I'd see _that_ day! Is he… how is he doing?"

HE NEVER REMARRIED. HE JUST  
TOOK AN AXE IN HIS RIBS TO  
PROTECT ME FROM SPITELOUT

"Oh, no! Is he going to be all right?"

GOTHI SAYS HE'LL RECOVER,  
BUT HE MAY NOT BE THE SAME

"And he took an axe… to save a dragon? Really?"

HE CAME TO MEET HIS NEW  
GRANDSON, BUT SPITELOUT  
CRASHED THE PARTY AND  
ACTED LIKE A TYPICAL  
VIKING WHEN HE SAW ME

She shook her head bitterly. "That sounds like the Spitelout I remember. You're telling the truth. It really is you!" Her knee wobbled; she sat down on the ice. He lay down in front of her so he wouldn't tower over her.

"Hiccup, how am I supposed to take this? I know how to relate to dragons as companions, but as a son? I'm feeling totally lost."

I KNOW THE FEELING.  
CAN YOU CALL ME BY MY  
NEW NAME, DIMMADREKI?

"Even your name has changed," she sighed. "I suppose 'Hiccup' wasn't dragonish enough?"

MYRKRID INSISTED THAT  
I CHANGE IT. SHE'S MY MATE

He gestured with his chin at Myrkrid. Valka looked at her, then back at Dimmadreki.

"My dragon daughter-in-law," she observed glumly. "Usually, they call the _mother_ -in-law 'the old dragon'." She suddenly leaned forward and held his face with both hands. "Hiccup… I mean Dimmadreki… are you happy this way?"

BEING A DRAGON HAS IT UPS AND  
DOWNS, BUT I'M A MUCH BETTER  
DRAGON THAN I WAS A VIKING

"I had these dreams for you," she sighed. "You'd grow up big and powerful, and take your father's place as chief someday. You'd also be smart and clever, and you'd find a way to end the war against the dragons." She rested her chin in her hands. "I guess I was totally wrong. Well, almost totally. I got the 'big and powerful' part right, didn't I?"

I STOPPED THE WAR AGAINST  
THE DRAGONS, TOO

"You... you _what?_ How did you do _that?"_

I KILLED THE MONSTER WHO  
ENSLAVED THE DRAGONS.  
NOW THEY HAVE NO REASON  
TO RAID THE VIKINGS,  
SO THE WAR IS OVER

"Do the Vikings know that?"

DAD KNOWS. THE OTHERS  
WON'T BELIEVE IT

She shook her head. "Is there any part of Berk that hasn't radically changed since I left? Stoick is different, the dragons are different, you're _very_ different..." She sighed again. "I could never go back there. I'd never fit in. Too much has changed."

DAD REALLY MISSES YOU

"I'm sure he's the only one."

MOM, I MISSED YOU EVERY  
DAY OF MY HUMAN LIFE

She turned to face him. "I believe you. I wish I could have been there for you... but me being there might have made things even worse." Then her eyes lit up. "Hic... I mean Dimmadreki, can you stay here? In this nest with me? It's a wonderful place, with all the fish a dragon family could ever eat, and we're under the protection of the Bewilderbeast! You and your growing family could make a home here... and we could start getting to know each other again. I know you don't need a mother so much anymore, but can you stay?"

IT WILL BE YEARS BEFORE I  
CAN STAY ANYWHERE.  
I'M ON A QUEST TO RID THE  
WORLD OF MONSTERS AND  
FREE ALL THE DRAGONS

"That's the second time you've mentioned monsters. What kind of monsters are we talking about here?"

THE BIG-DRAGON KIND. THE  
ONES WHO ENSLAVE OTHER  
DRAGONS, FORCE THEM TO  
BRING FOOD, AND EAT THE  
ONES WHO FAIL

"You mean, the queens of the nest? Dimmadreki, those things are _huge!_ How can a dragon like you take down a creature that big?"

SMARTS, STRATEGY, AND  
NIGHT FURY FIREPOWER.  
MYRKRID HELPS ME, BUT  
IT'S MY QUEST BECAUSE  
I CAN'T BE ENSLAVED

"Some Night Furies are immune to an Alpha's mind power?"

NO, JUST ME, BECAUSE OF  
MY HUMAN MIND

"Your human mind... oh, Hiccup..." She hid her face in her hands. "After all these years, I finally got my son back, but at the same time, I can never see him again!"

He didn't try to write. He just nuzzled her hair with his nose and made his most comforting croon. After a moment, she looked up at him, then threw her arms around his thick black neck again.

"You didn't grow up the way I planned, but you're still my son. Whether you can stay or not... even if I never see you again... just knowing that you're alive, healthy and happy will make such a difference to me!" Then she had another thought.

"If you can't stay here, then when you go, can you take me with you?"

 _I can just_ _g uess_ _what Myrkrid will think of_ _that_ _idea,_ he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 11

Dimmadreki guessed right. After he'd translated the important parts of his reunion with his mother to the other Night Furies (and to Cloudjumper, who was avidly listening), he concluded with her request that she accompany them when they moved on. Myrkrid was, to put it politely, appalled.

"Dimmadreki, I know you want to get to know your mother again, but that's totally impractical! We travel light and fast, and we cover long distances every night. If your mother came along, we'd have to make special arrangements for her food, for places for her to sleep... she'd have to change her schedule to be awake at night and asleep in the day, like the rest of us... and, except for you, we can't even talk to her or understand her! She and I would have the worst mother-in-law/daughter-in-law relationship in history! She couldn't contribute anything to your quest; all she could do is hold you back."

"Is this because you don't trust humans?" Dimmadreki asked.

"That's part of it," Myrkrid admitted, "but it's still impractical to take a human along on a dragon's quest."

"She seems kind of nice," Næturvon suggested. "I took her for a ride, and I understood her when she tried to tell me which way she wanted to go."

"I know this is a family discussion, but can I say something?" Cloudjumper said hesitantly.

"Yes, of course," Dimmadreki replied.

"I understand her perfectly when we fly together," the big Stormcutter began. "We've been together for years! We've flown together, we've eaten together, we've slept side by side. I've protected her from other dragons who saw her as a threat. I helped her overcome her fear of heights so we could fly together anywhere. She scratches me where it itches, and... I just like having her around. Now she's ready to take off with you, and I'll never see her again. I have to confess, I don't like that idea. Not even a little!"

"I suppose I have to respect that," Dimmadreki sighed. "I want to help the dragons, not make their lives worse."

"What if the big dragon came with us?" Mánarskuggi suggested. "Then they could stay together."

Dimmadreki considered that, and brightened suddenly. "Yes, that could work! Good thinking, son. Cloudjumper, you're already used to taking care of her, so that would be a big help when we're in the wilderness."

"No, that couldn't work," Cloudjumper said sadly. "The Alpha won't let me leave his nest. I play too big a role in keeping order and solving problems among the dragons. I have to stay here, and I need her to stay here with me."

"You need her?" Dimmadreki thought some more. "Cloudjumper, I don't mean to pry, but... are you in love with my mother?"

"In love with her? No. But I care very deeply about her. She and I are very similar under the skin; I sensed that the first time we made eye contact. We understand each other, even though we can't communicate with words. Even if I found a mate, which is probably never going to happen, I can't imagine that I could be closer to that dragon than I am to this human."

Dimmadreki sighed. "After all those years of thinking that my mother was dead, I've found her again... and the time we can spend together is already running out. I can't stay, she can't go..."

"We can always come back and visit," Næturvon suggested.

"Will the Alpha _let_ us come back, after everything you've done?" Myrkrid retorted. "It sounds like you made quite an impression in the short time you've been here! What did the Alpha call you... 'the one who stirs up confusion'? I'm not sure I _want_ to know what you've done!"

"All I did was take the other dragon's human for a ride without asking him first," Næturvon answered cheerfully. "And I admit, I stole some fish away from the bigger, slower dragons during the feeding a few times. Well, lots of times. And maybe I did cover a couple of Hotburples' eyes with my wings when they woke up, so they saw blackness, thought it was still nighttime, and went back to sleep and missed the feeding. Oh, yeah – and I also taught the babies how to blow bubbles in the water right next to the Alpha so the bubbles would tickle him. But aside from _that,_ I didn't do _anything_ bad!"

Dimmadreki and Myrkrid glanced at each other and sighed deeply. "What happened to the cute little baby dragon who called me 'Papa'?" he wondered.

"She started to grow," Myrkrid replied. "Fortunately, she isn't done."

"And by the time she's a sensible two-year-old, Mánarskuggi will be a yearling and we'll go through it all over again! Will it ever end?"

"It will be easier when your quest is done and we can settle down somewhere," his mate said. "It takes a nest to raise a dragon. But there's no substitute for a good mother and a good father." She wrapped a wing around him. "Our children definitely have a good father."

"Flatterer," he smiled, but he didn't pull away.

They spent over two weeks in the Bewilderbeast's nest. Næturvon spent most of the time getting to know her new brother, so she caused no problems (or, at least, no problems worth mentioning). Mánarskuggi happily joined the other dragon babies in their flying games, but avoided their mischief for the most part. Dimmadreki and Myrkrid spent much of their time appeasing the Alpha's curiosity about Night Furies, Dimmadreki spent more time talking to the Alpha about humanity, and he spent the rest of his time getting to know his mother. They went flying together several times, which still made both Myrkrid and Cloudjumper slightly nervous.

"If only your mother could get turned into a dragon like you did, that would solve most of our problems," she commented one day.

"I think she might like that," Dimmadreki replied, "but you and I both know that's not going to happen."

"I'm glad," Mánarskuggi chimed in. "If she turned into a dragon, then she couldn't scratch behind my ears anymore."

 **o**

All the gossip in Berk was about who their next chief would be. The heir-apparent had disappeared, and had apparently turned into a dragon somehow, so he was disqualified. The chief's nephew had just disqualified himself by trying to attack that dragon. The little village was quickly running out of candidates for the leader's position. That didn't matter so much a short time ago, but now that Chief Stoick's health was in question, it became vitally important to know who would follow in his footsteps.

Some thought that Stoick would relent if his physical condition took a turn for the worse, and would reinstate Spitelout and Snotlout so the tribe would not become leaderless. Others noticed Fishlegs' involvement in the events that led to the chief's injury, and his courage where the Night Furies were involved; they wondered if he might be Stoick's choice. One or two radicals even considered the possibility of giving the job to the tribe's best young warrior... Astrid.

Stoick himself refused to comment on the matter. He was beginning to recover from his wound, but his energy level was noticeably lower than it used to be. He couldn't get through the day without stopping for at least one nap, sometimes two. Maybe his energy would rebound when he was fully recuperated... or maybe it wouldn't. No one could guess, not even Gothi. Snotlout loudly and repeatedly protested against the unfairness of the chief's decree that banned him from the head position. His protests were ignored. Fishlegs tried to focus on his new career as the town's baker, and declined to speculate on any of the rumors. Astrid just laughed when anyone suggested that she, a girl, might become the chief of the tribe some day. "This isn't Bog-Burglar Island," she would say, and that would be the end of the discussion.

Her father, on the other hand, had some very definite ideas for his daughter's future. She wasn't merely the town's best young warrior; she was also their most eligible bachelorette. Snotlout was as loud and demanding in his claim for her hand in marriage as he was for his claim to become the town's future chief, and he got just as far with both attempts (nowhere). It didn't seem that anyone else had a prayer of winning the hand of the prettiest, deadliest girl in the village. But Gunnarr Hofferson was quietly at work, trying to choose the best possible husband for his only daughter. He wanted her to be well-cared-for, and he also wanted her to be happy. He knew that his strong-willed daughter would never consent to an arranged marriage unless she personally agreed with her father's choice. That meant he couldn't sit her down and say, "Congratulations, you're engaged," like most Viking fathers would do. He had to involve her in the decision from the beginning.

So it was jarring, but not a total surprise, when he sat her down and asked, "How would you feel about being matched up with the tribe's future chief?"

She forced her expression to stay neutral. "And who would that be, Father?"

"From what I've seen and heard, it looks like Fishlegs Ingerman is the chief's favorite. He's big, he's clever, and he has ridden a Night Fury. I know he's not the handsome, muscular man you're hoping for, but he has the best chance of becoming the chief of this island. I don't have to tell you what that would mean for the woman he marries."

Her mind whirled as she considered the pros and the cons of becoming Mrs. Fishlegs. The pros and the cons nearly balanced each other out; she needed to know something else that might tip the scales one way or the other. "What if you guess wrong, Father? What if I marry him, and then he doesn't become the chief?"

"I'm not worried about that, for one simple reason," her father replied with a smile. "If he marries Astrid Hofferson, that will _strengthen_ his claim to become the next chief! A man with you at his side could do anything. You can't be the chief because you're a girl, but you can definitely be the kingmaker." He leaned towards her and quietly added, "Not only that, but if Fishlegs is as pliable as you think he is, you might easily wind up making all the decisions and running the tribe yourself, even if you aren't the one they call 'chief.' He might wind up being a figurehead, while you become the real ruler of Berk. You'd never get away with that if you were stuck with Snotlout, or any other traditional Viking boy. What do you think?"

Now _that_ was something worth considering! But still... married? To Fishlegs? "Do I have to decide today?"

"No, but don't take too long. If we make our move after Fishlegs gets chosen to lead the tribe, you'll look like a golddigger and people won't respect you. You need to decide, and we need to make the arrangements with his family, while he's still nothing but a baker. That will maximize the impact your decision makes, both in the people's eyes and in Fishlegs' eyes."

The idea of being married to Fishlegs didn't thrill her on the surface. It would be so weird! She didn't want to marry _anybody_ in the near future! But she knew she had to marry somebody, because in Viking tribes, _everybody_ had to marry somebody. It wasn't about love or romance; it was about the tribe's need for more babies in a primitive society with a high mortality rate. If she refused Fishlegs, either she'd get Snotlout, or (more likely) she'd get stuck with a total stranger from some other island, and she'd have to live on that other island with him. Years might go by before she could visit her family again. Add that reality to the strong possibility of becoming the power behind the throne, and it seemed like marrying Fishlegs was by far the lesser of two evils.

"I'd like to think it over for few days, but for now, put me down as a definite 'maybe,' leaning toward 'yes'."

Her father nodded. "I'll sound out Mr. Ingerman about how he feels. There may be wedding bells in your future!"

That prospect didn't excite her, the way it would excite many Viking girls. But it was infinitely better than being stuck for life with Snotlout.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 12

 _A/N  
This story reached the 5000-hit mark after Chapter 11 was posted. Thank you._

 **o**

The day came when the Night Furies had to say their farewells. Several of the dragons in the Bewilderbeast's nest knew of other nests, and while none of those were ruled by a Monster, the dragons there might know of one that was. It was time to move on.

"Son, will I ever see you again?" Valka was close to tears.

I'LL BE BACK SOMEDAY.  
I DON'T KNOW WHEN, BUT  
I PROMISE I'LL RETURN

"Please be careful, Hic... I mean Dimmadreki. Humans are slowly taking over the world. A safe place for dragons is getting harder and harder to find. Those Monsters aren't your only enemy."

I KNOW THAT, BUT  
THANKS FOR CARING

Dimmadreki fought back his own tears as she hugged his neck tightly and wept. The other dragons looked away, except for Cloudjumper, who kept a wary eye on the Night Furies, as though he expected them to have a last-moment change of heart and try to take away his human. At last, she released him. He backed away, scratched a few quick runes on the rocky ground –

BYE, MOM

– and he and his family bounded into the air. They gained height, grew smaller and smaller, and finally were lost to sight, even to keen dragon eyes.

"Knock 'em dead, son," Valka said softly. "Finish your mission, free the dragons, and then come back to me." She watched the empty sky for a few more minutes, then turned and slowly walked back into the entrance tunnel.

It took them almost a week to find the first nest they were looking for. No one there knew anything about a Monster or a nest that might contain one. They stayed for a few days to rest their wings, then flew onward. The dragons in the second nest also knew nothing about Monsters, but they knew of two other nests in the general vicinity, so it wasn't a wasted trip. Again, they stayed until they were ready for another long flight. Then they pressed on.

They were headed far into the east, into the land that the humans called Siberia. The air was clear and cold. There were no human settlements to be found – a welcome change from the human-infested lands they came from. Now and then their keen eyes would pick out a herd of deer or musk-ox, or a solitary bear or Siberian tiger, but for the most part, all they saw was trees. There were no sounds except their own wing-flaps and the rush of the chill northern wind past their ears as they flew in a loose finger-four formation, with the adults in the middle and the children on the outside.

"Dad, my ears are itchy." Mánarskuggi had thought of something new to complain about.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help you, son." Dimmadreki didn't think his son's issue was that big a deal, but he wasn't about to say so.

"Can't we land at a human village, find a nice human, and let him scratch my ear flaps for me? It would feel so good!"

"Finding a nice human isn't that easy," Myrkrid cut in. "Your father knew about the one in Berk only because he used to live there. If we just landed near some village, the bad humans would try to kill all of us before the sun came up, and even if there _was_ a nice one, he couldn't stop them. You can't tell a good one from a bad one by looking, only by seeing how it reacts to us, and if it reacts badly, it's too late to do anything about it. It's not a good idea, son, not a good idea at all."

"Oh." Mánarskuggi flicked his ear flaps a few times. On and on they flew.

After five more hours had passed, Myrkrid suddenly exclaimed, "Everyone, circle down to that small lake!" She led them in. Once at low altitude, she followed the perimeter of the lake until she found an odd-shaped rock outcrop. "This is it!" she exclaimed happily as she landed on it.

"Good," Dimmadreki nodded. "What is 'it'?"

"I know where we are!" she nearly shouted. "We're going back to the nest where I was hatched! When I was a yearling, I used to sun myself on this rock when the sun came up, just before I flew back to the nest and went to sleep for the day."

"I thought being out in the daylight was bad for Night Furies," Næturvon objected.

"Well, it is. But I was once a yearling like you, and I thought I knew everything, and sometimes I did things that I knew were wrong, just to show the adults that I could get away with it, and –"

"Okay, okay, Mother, I get it!"

"I hope so," Myrkrid grinned. "We'll rest here for a few minutes, just for old time's sake, and then I'll take us to my old nest." Næturvon did a quick bit of fishing in the lake while the others lay down and rested. They were still resting when dragons of all kinds began circling the lake, looking for signs of fish.

"It looks like the nest came to us," Dimmadreki said. "Myrkrid, I'll keep the young ones under control so they don't get lost in the crowd. You, fly up and say 'hello.' Maybe you'll meet an old friend." Myrkrid nodded and bounded into the air. She was back in ten minutes.

"I have bad news and good news," she said without preamble. "The bad news is, all these dragons are enslaved. That means a Monster has taken over my old nest and my old friends. The good news is, we found the fourth Monster. This time, it'll be a personal fight for _me!"_

"Okay," Dimmadreki said dubiously. "Just be careful up there. We aren't playing a game; the Monster will kill you in a heartbeat, whether you're from here or not."

"Yes, Dimmadreki, I know that," she snapped. "I'll do my part, just like I always have. Are you ready to do yours, or do you want to rest some more?"

"We'll wait until the other dragons go back to the nest," he decided. "We don't want any innocent dragons getting caught in the crossfire. As soon as they're gone, we'll do what we came to do." He turned to Næturvon and Mánarskuggi. "Kids, no matter what happens, _stay on the ground_ until one of us comes to get you! The only thing worse than a bad human is a bad dragon, and we're about to stir up the worst of them!"

"Can we watch?" Mánarskuggi asked hopefully.

"There's nothing to see," his sister said flatly. "They fight in the clouds. You'll see them go up, and you'll see them come down, but I've never seen the good part, and I've been around when they killed two of those things already."

"The good part?" her father echoed her. "The only good part is when this entire awful business is finished! Killing other dragons is not cool, or fun, or –"

"Is it awesome?" Mánarskuggi asked hopefully.

"No!" Dimmadreki answered forcefully. "There is nothing good about it, except that when I'm done, dragons will never enslave other dragons again. We can focus on living, and on finding a solution to the human problem, without being at war with ourselves. Kids, I am not a killer! I hate killing! But I hate what those Monsters do to us even more. No one else can do anything about it, so I do what I have to do. Count your blessings that you won't have to follow in my footsteps some day. I'm paying a steep price in my heart so you can have normal, happy, free lives. Maybe you'll appreciate that when you're older. For now, stay on the ground until I or your mother comes for you. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad." "Yes, Father."

He turned back to Myrkrid. "Same plan as before. I'll bait her out of the nest and into the clouds. You wait for me just inside the cloud layer, join me once she's in there with me, and we'll shred her wingsails until she crashes and burns. Where's the entrance to this nest of yours?"

"There are two entrances that are big enough for a Monster, and they're both very well-hidden," she replied. "It might be easier if I show you, instead of trying to tell you. I'll fly in one entrance and out the other while you circle the mountain at high altitude. You'll see where I go and where I reappear. Then I'll get into position, and you can... do what you have to do."

"Sounds good," he said. They rubbed noses for good luck, then sprang into the air. He flapped for altitude while she flew a curving path toward the side of the mountain. He saw her suddenly disappear behind a rock. She was right – that entrance _was_ well-hidden! He circled and waited. A few minutes later, to his surprise, she reappeared at the same entrance she'd used to get into the nest. He waited until she joined him, so she could explain what was going on. She flew right up next to him.

"Dimmadreki, you can't do this," she said firmly. "This Titan isn't bothering anyone, and you don't have the right to commit murder. It would be best if you leave here. Now."

"Myrkrid, what are you –" He broke off in horror. Her eyes had that murky cloudiness that could only mean...

 _ **"** **NO-O-O-O**_ _ **!"**_ he screamed. _"That Monster has enslaved you too!"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 13

"No," Dimmadreki whimpered. "This can't be happening!"

"Everything is fine," his mate said reasonably. "All I'm saying is that it's wrong for you to harm a dragon who never did you any harm. The Titan keeps order in the nest, which is better than we ever managed to do! She keeps us safe, she looks out for the..." Her cloudy eyes went wide. "The children! I've got to bring them in before you poison their minds any worse than they already are!" She turned on a wing and headed for the lake where Næturvon and Mánarskuggi were waiting for them.

She suddenly found an angry Night Fury blocking her path. "No, Myrkrid. I won't let you do this. Not to _my_ children!"

"They're my children too, Dimmadreki. Don't I have a say in where they're raised and how they live?"

"You can't lead them into slavery! I _will not_ let you."

She gazed at him calmly. "What are you going to do? Kill me? Shoot me down so I can never fly again? I don't think you'll do that to me."

Slowly, agonizingly, he relaxed his aggressive posture. "No. I can't do that to you. But I will still look out for my children, the best way I can. If I've lost you, then they're all I have left."

She smirked. "But don't you see? You've already lost them! While I was in the nest, I told the Titan all about you, and what you've done, and what you intend to do. She's rousing the entire nest against you! Why should she risk her wings and her life against you when her dragons will gladly do the fighting for her? Even if you wanted to fight them all, how many could you take down before they overwhelmed you with all that firepower?" He glanced beyond her, and saw the beginnings of two clouds of dragons pouring out of the nest's two entrances.

"It's over, Dimmadreki. Leave me my children, and run away before the flock shoots your wings full of holes and lets you fall to your death. That's how you planned to kill the Titan. Isn't justice poetic?"

For a moment, he prepared to spin and dive toward the lake, warning his children at the top of his lungs to flee; he'd round them up later. But he heard the telltale sound of a Night Fury building up a firebolt, and he knew that, as soon as he turned his back on Myrkrid, she'd shoot him. He had to believe that she'd shoot to kill, too – she'd aim for his wings, and Night Furies never miss. "Myrkrid, _please,_ come back to me!" he sobbed.

She shook her head; she couldn't talk with her fires building inside her. The fastest of the nest's dragons were getting closer. There was nothing he could do now except to save his own life.

"I'll be back for you," he swore as he looked her in the eyes one last time. "I promise!" Then he tipped up and flew for his life, gaining altitude as fast as he could. A few fireballs from the Rumblehorns and Gronckles passed close beneath him. He didn't think any of those fireballs was from Myrkrid, seeing how they all missed, but he couldn't tell for sure and he didn't want to know. Once safely in the clouds, he made a hard right turn to throw off any pursuers and accelerated to his full speed. He had to squint; the tiny droplets in the clouds stung his eyes when he flew that fast. He counted to ten, then dipped down so he could see.

As he'd planned, he came out right over the lake. One glance told the story. Two dozen dragons had landed on the shore, and Myrkrid was one of them. They would certainly take his children away so the Monster could enslave them, and there was not one thing he could do about it. Well, there _was_ one thing, but it probably wouldn't work.

"Kids!" he roared as loudly as he could. "Get away from those dragons before they enslave you!" Would they listen to him when their mother was telling them to do the opposite? He doubted it, but he _had_ to try.

The dragons on the ground looked up at him, startled. A few of them shot fireballs at him; he dodged them easily, but more dragons were joining them and it was just a matter of time before one of them scored a lucky hit. He turned away from his family, his eyes blurry from tears, and headed for the safety of the clouds again.

"Dad! Wait!" came the most welcome voice in the world.

Dimmadreki spun on his tail. "Mánarskuggi! Get up here, _fast!"_ More fireballs whizzed by. The other dragons weren't shooting at his son, but he could easily get hit in the crossfire. He shifted his position to draw their fire away from the little Night Fury. One Gronckle lava-ball scored a grazing hit on his forepaw, burning it painfully. But he held his position until his son caught up with him. Then they rose into the clouds together. They were safe there; other dragons wouldn't dare take him on. A Night Fury's heat-sensitive vision gave him the advantage in cloud battles against everything except another Night Fury. He didn't think Myrkrid would chase him here; the Monsters seemed to prefer defensive fighting, and as long as he wasn't acting like a threat, the enslaved dragons would most likely let him go.

But he was a threat, whether they knew it or not. The Monster had taken away his mate and his daughter, and he would not rest until he'd gotten them back. How he would do that, he had no idea at all.

"Dad? Why did Mom want me to go into the nest? What's going on down there?" His son's puzzled voice broke into his troubled thoughts.

"The Monster has enslaved your mother, and she's about to enslave your sister. Her dragons attacked me, and you just barely got away. I am _so_ thankful that you're still enough of a baby that you don't always listen!"

"They got Mom and Næturvon? What are we going to do?"

"Son, I don't know."

"Well, where are we going to go now?"

"I don't know that, either. But somehow, we are _going_ to find a way to get your mother and your sister back!"

"Let's just do it, Dad! Right now! You told me it takes two Night Furies to take down a Monster. You're a Night Fury, and I'm a Night Fury. What are we waiting for?"

Dimmadreki had to smile at his son's innocence, even though his heart was breaking. "We're waiting for you to grow a lot bigger. I know you miss your family, but you've never been in battle before, and your firebolts aren't strong enough to bother a Monster yet. I'd love to take out that Monster as father and son, but that can't happen today." He sighed. "The first thing we'll do is find a safe place to rest, where those dragons won't find us. Then I'll come up with a plan of some kind, and we will pay back that Monster for what she's done to us." He had no plan at all, but just knowing that he had to come up with one gave him some sorely-needed strength. So did the sobering realization that he was now his young son's sole means of support and protection.

"We'll go south," he decided. "The Monster will make your mother tell her where we came from, so we shouldn't go back in that direction – that's the first place they'll look for us. We need a place near water, so we can go fishing, and we need a cave so we can't be seen from the air. Mánarskuggi, I'm going to need your eyes to help us find a safe place."

"I'll look as hard as I can, Dad." They cruised south for a few miles, then dropped out of the clouds for a look around. There were no dragons nearby, but there were no mountains, either, so their chances of finding a cave were slim. There were some hills to the southeast, so they flew in that direction. Neither of them had much to say.

After searching for nearly two hours, they finally found a cave. It was already occupied by a young brown bear, but with some snarls, some pawing of the ground, and one or two small, well-placed firebolts, they "persuaded" the bear to sleep somewhere else. They lay down side by side, the younger dragon almost engulfed in his father's wing. Dimmadreki was very close to tears, but he held them back so he wouldn't upset his son. But it might not have mattered; Mánarskuggi was disconsolate, now that he realized what had just happened.

"I want my mother back!" he sobbed.

"We're going to get her back," his father reassured him. "I survived a terrible childhood, I survived being turned into a dragon, and I am _going_ to survive this! In fact, I'm more motivated now than in any of those other problems, because now I have someone to live for besides myself."

"Are you going to kill that Monster?" the young dragon asked hopefully.

"I don't know how, but yes, that Monster is going to die screaming. She took my mate and my daughter, she took away a young dragon's mother, she's subjected two of the nicest dragons who ever lived to a life of slavery and servitude..." He stood up suddenly, stuck his head out the cave entrance, and roared out his frustration and anger.

Then he stopped. He'd had an idea.

"That's it, son. We'll sleep here today, and then we're going to start a long, long journey. It will be humiliating and uncomfortable for me when we get there, and there aren't any guarantees it will work, but at least I have a plan now."

"Yay, Dad! What's the plan?"

"We're going to get help."


	14. Chapter 14

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 14

 _A/N  
The previous chapter pushed this story over the 6000-hit mark, and it also sparked a frenzy of speculation among the reviewers about whom Dimmadreki will turn to for help. Tannlaus/Toothless? Valka? The Bewilderbeast? The Vikings of Berk? I love it when readers are that involved in a story. I hope you like the choice he makes._

 **o**

When they awoke that evening, Dimmadreki and Mánarskuggi found a small lake with enough fish to fill their bellies. Then they turned and headed east. All they did was fly; they had little to say to each other. Dimmadreki was reminded of the awkward silences that happened whenever he used to spend time alone with his own father. But this silence wasn't due to a relationship failure; it was because they were both in shock over losing Myrkrid and Næturvon to the Monster's control.

They had to keep an eye on the ground as they flew. They didn't want to overfly a human settlement or hunting party of any kind; that was how Night Furies got shot down. They had to watch for bodies of water that might contain fish. Dimmadreki encouraged his son to do the bulk of the fish-hunting, in order to hone his skills until they were second nature to him. They also had to search for safe places to sleep during the day. Sometimes they'd find a cave; sometimes they settled for an inaccessible ledge on a cliff; and there were days where they could find no safe place at all. When that happened, they would take the best shelter they could find (like under some trees), and father and son took turns sleeping for a few hours while the other kept watch. One or two days like that wouldn't be a hardship to a dragon, but this happened over and over, across an eleven-day span. Both Night Furies were getting tired when they finally approached a place that Mánarskuggi recognized.

"Dad, this is the Bewilderbeast's nest! Is this where we're going to get help?"

"No, son. This is where I'm going to leave you until this thing is settled. I am _not_ going to risk losing you to that Monster – I've lost too many family members already!"

"But I want to stay with you! I want to be there when Mom comes back to us!"

"Mánarskuggi, you won't be safe out there. But you'll be safe here. It's only for a little while. There are other young dragons to play with, and my mother will take good care of you."

The young dragon was distressed. "Dad, I don't want to stay here! I want to be with you!"

Dimmadreki looked sly. "My mother will scratch behind your ear flaps if you stay."

"She will?" Then he looked confused as he thought it over. "Do I really have to stay here?"

"Son, I promise you, I will come back, and I'll bring the rest of our family with me. But I can't fight my best battle if I'm worried about you. I love you too much to take chances with your life, or with your freedom. I really think this is the best thing we can do."

"Did you do that when my sister was little?"

"No, for one reason: I had your mother's help to keep an eye on your sister. For now, it's just me. I can be a father, or I can be a fighter, but I can't do both at the same time; I'd mess one of the two jobs up, and they're both too important. _You're_ too important! We'll be a family again, I promise."

"How long, Dad?"

Dimmadreki sighed. "I can't say for sure. It's another half-day's flight to where I'm going, I'll probably have to rest for a day or two when I get there, and then it will be another twelve days back to the Monster's nest. I don't know how long it will take me to bait the Monster out of her nest so I can fight her. When that fight is over, it'll take a while, maybe a week or two, to get the nest reorganized, and then eleven more days to come back here and get you. So you'll be part of this nest for at least a month. And that reminds me, son. I've got an important task for you to do while you're here.

"Your sister kind of turned the place upside-down when she was here. I need you to show the Alpha and the other dragons that Night Furies can be well-behaved and good. Can you do that for me?"

Mánarskuggi nodded solemnly. "I'll try."

Dimmadreki smiled. "I know you will, son."

They flew toward the icy cave, made their way through the entrance tunnel, and let their sensitive eyes adjust to the dim light of the nest itself. The chittering and calling of dragons took on a new tone, and they knew their arrival had been noticed. Dimmadreki decided he should observe royal protocol before he did anything else, so they spiraled down to the rock in front of the Bewilderbeast, waited until he noticed them, and bowed.

"You're back?" he rumbled. It was hard to tell if he was pleased or displeased.

"Great One, I need to leave my son in my mother's care for a time," Dimmadreki began without preamble. "I have a battle I have to fight, and I can't do it and watch over him at the same time. Will you permit this?"

"Where is your mate?"

"The Monster has enslaved her. I need to set her free."

"I thought that was your great mission," the Alpha said.

"I can't do it alone. I've always relied on my mate to augment my firepower. Now, without her, I can't do it; it would be suicide to try. I need to get help, and that's going to be be hard if I'm watching a young son at the same time."

"Where do you intend to get this help? Certainly not from here!"

"No, Great One, I wouldn't ask that of you or your dragons. I know you would never permit it. I have a friend who lives about half a day's flight from here. I think he'll help me."

The Bewilderbeast pondered for a moment. "Will your son make as many waves as your daughter did?"

"No, he won't. He hasn't reached that stage in his growth. All he cares about is food, sleep, and finding a human to scratch his ears."

"Dad, I care about Mom, too," Mánarskuggi cut in. "And my sister. And you!" Dimmadreki smiled and wrapped a fatherly wing around his son.

The Alpha made his decision. "Please communicate your wishes to your mother. If she willingly accepts the responsibility for your son, then he may stay in my nest. My realm is a haven for all dragons, and that includes well-behaved young ones."

"Thank you, Great One," Dimmadreki said, and bowed. "Okay, son, you heard the Alpha. Let's find your grandmother." She wasn't hard to find. They had barely gotten back into the air when they heard a human voice shouting, "Son! You're back!"

Dimmadreki saw his mother on a nearby ledge, jumping up and down and waving her arms. He and Mánarskuggi landed on either side of her; for a moment, she wasn't sure which dragon to hug first. She settled on her son, flinging her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. "I thought you weren't coming back for a long, long time," she whispered. "Where's the rest of your family?" When he didn't answer, she looked puzzled, then remembered that he couldn't speak Norse. She let go of him and backed away a step, so he had room to write on the ground.

A MONSTER ENSLAVED MY  
MATE AND MY DAUGHTER.  
WILL YOU WATCH MY SON  
WHILE I GET HELP AND  
GET MY FAMILY BACK?

She gasped and covered her mouth as she read the first two lines. When he finished, she nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course I will! Uhh... what does a dragon-sitter do?"

MAKE SURE HE GETS ENOUGH  
FOOD AND SLEEP, SCRATCH  
HIS EARS, AND TRY TO KEEP  
HIM OUT OF TROUBLE

"I can do that," she nodded again. "I don't know about the 'trouble' part, but Cloudjumper can help me there. How long will you be away?"

I DON'T KNOW.  
MAYBE 4 WEEKS OR MORE

While they were talking and writing, Mánarskuggi was nudging her legs with his nose. She reached down absently and began scratching behind his ear flaps as she answered. He closed his eyes and wriggled with delight.

"I've never looked after a young dragon before. I never even got much of a chance to look after a young human! But I'll take good care of my grandson, for as long as you need me to do it. You focus on doing whatever you need to do, Hic... I mean Dimmadreki. He'll be here for you when you return."

I'VE HEARD THAT BEFORE  
FROM DRAGONS,  
BUT I KNOW YOU MEAN IT.  
THANKS, MOM

They shared another hug. Dimmadreki turned to his son. "Mánarskuggi, I'll be back. I promise. And we'll be a family again! Please be good for your grandmother."

"I will, Dad!" The young dragon suddenly looked serious. "Be careful."

"I will, son." They rubbed noses, and then Dimmadreki was up and out of the nest, flying at full velocity. He didn't have to hold himself back to a young dragon's flying speed now, and he transformed himself into a black bullet for the last stage of his journey.

He wasn't looking forward to what was sure to be an uncomfortable, stressful meeting at the end of that journey. But if swallowing his pride and asking his mate's ex for help was the only way he could get her back, he'd do it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 15

 _A/N  
The previous chapter put this story over the 7000-hit mark. Keep 'em coming!_

 **o**

The Dragon Island nest, as the Vikings called it and as Dimmadreki still thought of it, was a safe, familiar sight as he circled it at high altitude. He could see some of his old friends skimming the ocean far below; they were probably fishing. For some reason, he hesitated. He'd flown for almost two weeks, left his son in his human mother's care, staked everything on this one plan... and what if it didn't work? What if Tannlaus wasn't willing to help? What if he couldn't leave his own nest for some reason? What if he didn't even live here anymore?

There was no use playing "what if." He took a deep breath and spiraled down, into the volcanic cone, into the nest.

Nothing had changed since he'd left, all those months ago. It was reassuring to see a place that he knew well; he'd spent so much time on the wing, visiting new nests and then leaving after a few days, that the idea of a familiar place brought its own comforts, even though he was still nervous. Some of the dragons looked up and recognized him as he circled the inside of the cone. "Dimmadreki!" "It's Dimmadreki!" "Dimmadreki is back!" The word spread quickly; dragons were taking off to greet him from all over the nest. It quickly got so crowded that he couldn't locate a place to land.

"Can I land somewhere? I've been in the air for a long time," he pleaded. The crowds parted as they all made room for him; he picked the nearest ledge, landed, folded his wings, and took a deep breath. The hard part was about to start.

The rest of the ledge was quickly filled with other dragons who had only one question: "Where's your family?"

He explained the awful situation again, keeping it short and simple. Every time he had to talk about it, it made the pain inside worse. But these dragons weren't trying to stir up turmoil inside him; they really cared about him and wanted to know what was going on. They were all horrified to hear about Myrkrid and Næturvon – almost all of them knew first-hand what it was like to have their minds and their lives controlled by someone else.

"What are you going to do?" a young Nightmare asked.

"I need to talk to Tannlaus," he replied. "Is he around?"

"He went fishing," said one head of a Snaptrapper.

"Which means he went flying," another head added.

"He might be gone all night," said the third.

"But he's sure to be back by morning at the latest," the fourth head concluded.

"I guess I'll wait," Dimmadreki sighed. He wanted to get this over with and get moving again! He felt restless; the nighttime was when he was normally active. But he didn't want to miss Tannlaus. He lay down and curled up.

"While you're waiting, can we bring you some fish to eat?" a mother Nadder asked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I mean, no thank you. I appreciate the thought, but I don't need to be fed. Monsters get fed, and I don't want to be like a Monster. We Night Furies take care of ourselves, and we take care of other dragons when we can. Thank you, but no. I'll catch my own fish later." He lay his head down and closed his eyes, and even though it was nighttime, he was soon asleep from exhaustion.

When he awoke, it was nearly morning, and several dragons had left fish on the ledge for him anyway. He ate them gratefully and took a quick flight to catch a few more. As he was lining up a shot on a small school of mackerel, a shadow passed across him. He looked up, startled, and saw a black-on-black silhouette just above him.

"Welcome back," Tannlaus said. "It's good to see you again."

"Thanks," Dimmadreki replied. He still wasn't perfectly comfortable talking to his mate's ex. "I wish I could have come back under better circumstances."

Tannlaus nodded. "I know. I've heard what you told the other dragons in the nest. Please believe me when I say I'm very sorry. I assume you're here to rest for a while and pull yourself together, and figure out what you're going to do next?"

"No," Dimmadreki said decisively. "I'm here to ask you to help me get my family back."

Tannlaus blinked twice. "Did I hear that right?"

"Let's land and talk," the younger dragon said. Tannlaus nodded soberly; they circled up the cone and landed on the rim.

"Okay, let me see if I've got this straight," Tannlaus began. "You're asking me to leave my nest, fly for two weeks into the wilderness, then put my life on the line in a fight against one of the biggest, nastiest dragons in the world, just so you can get Myrkrid back for yourself? Is that what you're asking of me?"

"Thank you for summing that up," Dimmadreki nodded. "Yeah, that's kind of what I'm asking. I need another Night Fury's firepower to take out a Monster; it's too risky to try it alone."

Tannlaus shook his head in disbelief. "Give me one good reason why I ought to do something that crazy!"

"How about 'it's the right thing to do'?"

"Not good enough," the older dragon snapped.

"How about getting revenge against a Monster, in return for what a Monster did to you?"

"That's tempting," Tannlaus nodded, "but it's still too much of a risk to take for nothing in return."

"Okay, then I'll offer you something in return – something very precious – and I'll remind you of a side to this deal that you're not thinking about. That's your own desire to find a mate."

"Dimmadreki, you're not serious! You wouldn't give Myrkrid back to me... would you?"

"No, I wouldn't, but Myrkrid isn't the only female Night Fury who's been enslaved out there. There's also my daughter Næturvon."

"But she's too young to mate!"

"That's true today, Tannlaus, but it won't be true in two more years or so. She's growing fast, and while I might be a little bit biased, I have to say she's a beautiful young dragon. She's going to want a partner soon, she already knows you, and seeing how you might be the only male Night Fury in existence who isn't related to her, your chances of winning her are pretty good.

"But your chances are rock-bottom zero if she stays under that Monster's control in the East. The only way you'd catch her there is if you let yourself get enslaved as well, and I kind of think you –"

" _Never!"_ Tannlaus interrupted. _"Nothing,_ not even finding a mate, is worth paying _that_ price again!" He sighed. "So my only path to happiness runs through a Monster's nest? When you put it that way, it's an offer I can't refuse." After a few seconds' silence, he nodded firmly. "All right. I'll do it! I'll do it as a favor to you, I'll do it so I can set my future mate free, and I'll do it because I owe the Monsters some payback for enslaving me. I'll finally get closure to that awful time in my life! Of course, you realize it's going to be awkward, just the two of us, alone together for days, and it'll get worse when Myrkrid joins us."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Dimmadreki nodded. "It's a small price to pay if I can get my family back. If you can take it, then I can take it."

"I can take it," Tannlaus decided. "Næturvon is worth it; you aren't exaggerating when you say she's a beautiful dragon. I, uhh, I hope this isn't an uncomfortable question, but if you were still a human, would you hand your daughter over to me this easily?"

"Not a chance!" Dimmadreki chuckled. "If I was a typical human father, I'd be putting all kinds of obstacles in your path, to make you prove that you're worthy of such a prize. And she'd be doing everything she could to help you get around those obstacles! But I'm thinking like a dragon now. We need more Night Furies, which means we need couples. You aren't just the only available male; you're a good dragon. I'm comfortable handing Næturvon off to you."

"Then there's only one thing for me to do," Tannlaus said. "I have to choose a substitute Alpha to run the nest while I'm gone, and then we'll get this adventure started."

"Tannlaus... thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

"Maybe not," Tannlaus nodded, "but I knew what it meant once, and I hope to know it again someday soon. I wouldn't do this for just anyone. You're a good dragon too, Dimmadreki."

They flew back into the nest together. Dimmadreki rested while Tannlaus chatted with several of his friends, and chose three of them to run the nest in his absence. They slept the day away, rose as the sun went down, and took flight together. At first, they flew silently, awkwardly, unsure of where they stood with each other. But eventually, Dimmadreki asked Tannlaus if anything interesting had happened in the nest since he'd left. Then they talked about their respective pasts, which could not have been more different; then they discussed possible tactics and battle plans to use against the Monster. Then they came up with ever-more-extravagant plans for what they'd do when they had overcome that Monster.

"Right between the eyes!" Tannlaus nearly shouted. "Just like this!" He shot a firebolt that burst about two hundred feet in front of them.

"Just like this?" Dimmadreki shot a firebolt of his own that burst almost exactly where Tannlaus' bolt had exploded.

"Pretty good shot, for a human," Tannlaus said grudgingly.

"Who are you calling human?" Dimmadreki said indignantly. "Try hitting _this,_ hot shot!" He shot a firebolt at an odd angle; Tannlaus fired quickly and came as close as Dimmadreki had done. They took turns trying to hit each other's shots. Soon they were rolling upside down, or pulling up vertically, or trying other wild maneuvers a moment before they fired, just to make it interesting. Their mission was still desperate and their intentions were still grim, but they couldn't help making a game out of it for a few minutes. As the days went by, a close bond was forming between them as they winged their way like two black darts toward the east.

On and on they flew, moving faster and faster as they got closer to their goal. They were both motivated by the same things – loneliness, longing, and a burning desire for vengeance.

 _Let our wings carry us. We will fly, for we must, all night.  
By the light of a star, we can fly so free._

 _We go where oceans froze.  
We'll show that Monster, and she'll have to pay!_

"There's still one thing I don't understand," Tannlaus said when they were two days away from their destination. "You've told me how you usually fight a Monster and bring her down. But you said this one will use her enslaved dragons against us. How can we fight an entire nest?"

"I've got a plan," Dimmadreki responded. "Myrkrid told me something once about being enslaved. I mean to take that idea and fly with it." He described his plan.

"That could work, maybe," Tannlaus said. "But it's foolhardy, it's very risky, and it may take us too long to pull it off."

"Yeah, that's all true," the younger dragon nodded slowly. "You left out the parts about how it's not guaranteed to work and it might backfire. Any other objections?"

"Isn't that enough?" the older Night Fury exclaimed. Then he shook his head. "Unfortunately, I've got nothing better, so I guess we'll have to try it. I'm not used to doing crazy stuff like this."

"If you're going to hang around with me, then you'd better _get_ used to it," Dimmadreki smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 16

 _A/N  
This story is now my 18th-most-popular (out of 51 stories) in terms of hit count. But it's #14 in terms of favorites, #10 in terms of reviews, and #6 in terms of follows. I'm thrilled that so many people like it so much._

 **o**

The young Nadder pair flew about a half a mile above the desolate Siberian landscape, looking for wild game. The Titan had sent all her dragons out to find food for her. They knew what would happen if they didn't deliver, so they took their task very seriously. But they kept glancing at one another, and they couldn't help smiling. They would soon be a couple! The Titan had given them permission to mate. It would be the first time for both of them, and they weren't completely sure what to expect. They liked each other, though, and they couldn't wait for the perfect moment to arise. They counted themselves fortunate that the Titan had approved them as a couple; many times, she would simply pick two dragons of the same species and tell them to pair off, regardless of how they felt about each other.

They flew as a pair for safety. Over the past few days, no less than eight dragons had disappeared without a trace. They hadn't died; the Titan knew that sudden mental surge of fear and pain that signaled the end of one of her dragons' lives. They had simply stopped responding to her calls. That made the Titan angry, and also nervous. So, from now until she figured out what was going on, her dragons would not fly alone. The two Nadders were instructed to watch out for each other, as well as to search for food. If anything unusual happened, they were to forget about the food, return to the nest as quickly as their wings could carry them, and report what they'd seen. The Titan had promised no penalty to dragons who returned without food if they could shed some light on this mystery.

The female had just exchanged another soulful glance with her future mate, and was focusing on the ground beneath them, when she heard a sharp grunt. She looked back at the other Nadder, and was shocked to see him stagger in mid-air and begin to fall. The cause of his problem was even more shocking – he'd been hit in the head by a rock! Where in Tannin's name had that rock come from? There weren't any humans around for a hundred miles. But that didn't matter now – her future mate was in trouble! She swerved toward him, hoping that she could help him somehow... and that was when she felt a hard blow on top of her own head. For a moment, everything went black. She fell over a hundred feet before she regained her senses.

She shook her head, instantly regretted it, focused her eyes, and looked around for her partner. He was flying normally, right next to her; he looked shaken, but otherwise unhurt. "Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes," he said firmly. "Are you?"

"I think so," she nodded. Nodding made her head hurt; she wouldn't do that again for a while. "What happened to us? It looked like you got hit with a rock in mid-air!"

"That's exactly what happened," came an unfamiliar voice. They glanced up, surprised, and saw two male Night Furies just above and behind them.

"We apologize for the pain we caused you," said the younger one, "but it was the only way."

"The only way to do what? Kill us?" the other Nadder demanded.

"No, it was the only way to break you out of your enslavement," the black dragon said. "Check your minds. Are you still bound to obey the Monster?"

"You mean the..." She'd meant to defend the Titan against that other name out of habit, but she realized, with a thrill that felt like an electric shock, that she didn't _want_ to defend the Titan! The Titan had enslaved her, and forced her to gather food, and eaten her friends who didn't bring enough food. She _hated_ that beast. The Titan really _was_ a Monster!

Had the same thing happened to her boyfriend? She glanced at him, and saw his expression harden. "She ate my brother five months ago, for the crime of coming back with a small elk instead of a big one. And I thought that was normal! _She ate him alive!"_ He blinked back tears.

"Both your minds are free now," the older dragon said. "You don't belong to the Monster anymore."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you!" her mate-to-be echoed. "We're both grateful beyond words. My head hurts, but that will pass, and it's a small price to pay to be free again. But how did you do it?"

"My mate once told me that a stunning blow to the head can break the enslavement," the younger dragon explained. "So we've been flying around, dropping rocks on the heads of any dragon we can find. We –"

"You're doing _what?"_ she burst out.

The Night Fury looked apologetic but went on. "I know it sounds crazy, but we're being careful about it. We use round rocks so we won't inflict any permanent damage, dragon skulls are tough enough to take it, and so far, it's working perfectly."

"What if you miss?" the other Nadder wondered.

"We're Night Furies. We _never_ miss," the older dragon said firmly.

The younger black dragon continued. "One by one and two by two, we're taking away that Monster's dragons. She'll soon reach the point where she can't get enough food from the dragons who are still in her nest. When that happens, she'll have to come out and find the source of her troubles, and when she comes out... we'll be waiting for her."

"I don't want to wait," her boyfriend growled. "I want payback for what she's done to me!"

"Can't we go and settle our score with that Monster, right now?" she demanded.

"Bad idea," the older one said. "She'd just enslave you all over again. We're sending you to a safe place until we can kill her. We've started a temporary nest on the shore of a huge lake to the southwest of here; there are plenty of fish there, and no Monsters. We'll give you directions, and you'll find some familiar faces when you get there."

"Once the Monster is dead, we'll let you know," the younger one added. "You can reclaim your nest and choose your own Alpha. Someone who will lead but not dominate. The days of dragons eating dragons are coming to an end!"

"But what if she enslaves _you?"_ her mate-to-be asked.

"He's immune to her power," the old one said firmly. "He's the one who is a dragon and not a dragon!" Both Nadders felt their spirits soar as they realized that their oldest prophecy was coming true right in front of them. The Night Fury went on, "We're looking out for each other, so I feel pretty safe. She took his mate and my future mate away, and she is going to _pay_ for that! With her life!" The Nadders glanced at each other, imagined how they'd feel if the Monster had separated them, and shivered.

The Night Furies gave them directions to the temporary nest, which was over two hundred miles away. "The Monster's dragons won't fly that far, so you're completely safe until we finish the job we came to do," the young one told them. "When you get there, tell them Tannlaus and Dimmadreki sent you."

"And while you're on the way," the older one added slyly, "why don't you celebrate your freedom by, uhh, taking a little bit of personal time in the air? I can see how you two keep glancing at each other. Now you're free to... do what you want to do, without the Monster mentally watching over your shoulders."

She glanced at her prospective mate again and smiled. "I like how these Night Furies think," she said to him.

"I thought you had a headache," he teased her.

"I'll get over it," she smiled again.

 **o**

The Titan was perplexed. For all her life, she had gotten her own way with every dragon except her own mother. No dragon had ever opposed her, or contradicted her, or disobeyed her in any way. Now, suddenly, her entire nest was coming unraveled. What was worse, she had no idea how it was happening, no plan to stop it, and no coping skills for dealing with the fact that some unknown force was opposing her and winning. Roaring and bellowing in frustration didn't help.

When one or two dragons suddenly disappeared from her control, it was an oddity, but not a problem. When their numbers swelled to over a dozen, it began to look like a problem. Now, almost thirty of them had simply vanished. And when she'd sent out her newest and finest acquisitions, the two female Night Furies, to find out what was going on, and they'd disappeared as well, it was inexplicable. That was yesterday. Today, she was getting hungry; the missing dragons should have been bringing in food for her, and the remaining ones were scattered so far and wide, looking for big enough animals to satisfy her appetite, that it took them days to fly out and return.

Now, two more of them – her favorite pair of Zipplebacks – had just broken out of her control as they were coming back with food. This was intolerable! She hadn't left the nest in years; her flying muscles might be weak from lack of use; but it was time she put a stop to this nonsense, whatever it was. Picking on her dragons might be easy for this unknown threat, but there was _no_ threat that could stand up against the might of an angry Titan! She ponderously leaped into the air and flapped out the only exit in the nest that was big enough for her (she'd outgrown the other one years ago). She gained altitude and headed for the place where those last two dragons had been when they vanished. When she got there, whoever was opposing her was going to regret the day he was hatched.

She approached the area where the Zipplebacks had last "checked in" with her. There were scattered trees and some rocks, but the land was mostly barren. There was no place for a dragon to hide, or for an injured or dead dragon to go unnoticed. She looked all around; there was no sign of her dragons. After ten minutes' searching, she found two dead musk-oxen with dragon talon marks on them. These must have been the food that her dragons were bringing home when... something happened to them. But what?

"Looking for someone?" came a mocking voice from above and behind her.

She turned her head and looked. A young male Night Fury was closing in on her from out of the clouds. Reflexively, she focused her eyes on his eyes, her mind on his mind. Just a moment's eye contact, and he'd belong to her.

It felt like trying to stare through a stone wall! She flew higher and focused harder, and got absolutely nowhere with him.

"That little trick doesn't work on me," the Night Fury grinned infuriatingly. "Give it up before you give yourself a headache."

"How dare you defy me!" she roared. "I am the ultimate daughter of Tannin! I'm a Titan! Who do you think _you_ are?"

"I think I'm the ultimate _son_ of Tannin, the one who's a dragon and not a dragon," he answered, and all six of her eyes went wide. "I also think I'm the one who is going to see you dead before the sun goes down. You took my mate and my daughter away from me, and they mean more to me than life itself. So it's only fair if I take away _your_ life in return."

"You're too cocky for your own good, little dragon," she bellowed as she prepared to flame him. "You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Oh, I know exactly who I'm dealing with," he replied confidently. "I've dealt with your kind before. I've taken down three of your sisters, and..." He paused and flicked his ears. What was he hearing? A second later, she heard it too – a rising discordant whistle. She looked around frantically for the source, and saw three winged dots appear out of the clouds right above her. They launched three bright blue lights and then swooped gracefully back into the safety of the cloud layer. They were much too far away for her to make eye contact with them. But the three blue firebolts streaked down and blew three smoldering holes in her left wing.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention I brought some friends," the black dragon taunted her. "They've all been enslaved before, either by you or by your sister, so they've got a personal score to settle with you." She didn't answer, but spat her fires at him; he barrel-rolled and dodged her shot, then launched a firebolt of his own that tore another hole in her left wing. Then he banked and went into a shallow dive. She put her head down and plunged after him. Eating this one alive would be very satisfying, but she might have to burn him to death if she couldn't catch him. Too late, she heard those rising whistles from above her. Three more firebolts streaked down; three more blackened holes appeared in her left wing; and suddenly, she couldn't control her flight anymore. The Night Fury pulled out of his dive, and when she tried to follow, she went out of control, with one wing perforated and completely useless. She spun as she fell, dizzy and in pain, until she hit the ground. One of her forelegs broke under the force of the impact.

The black dragon circled her, barely within fire-shot distance. He looked puzzled. "Where's the 'kaboom'? There was supposed to be an earth-shattering 'kaboom'!"

"Still you mock me?" she bellowed. "I'm a Titan! I'm the Alpha of this nest! Where's your respect?"

"You gave up any claim to respect on the first day you ate another dragon," the Night Fury roared back at her. She flamed at him again, but she shot too soon, and again he dodged her shot. "So you survived the fall? That's unfortunate. You would have been a lot better off if you'd broken your neck or exploded on impact. It would have been quick and merciful, which is something you probably don't understand. Now, your destiny is to starve to death, which is a horrible way to go. You can't fly, I can see you favoring your right foreleg, and that huge belly of yours is getting empty, isn't it? You can't catch your own food now, even if you wanted to. You're going to know hunger, then you're going to know starvation, and finally, you're going to know death."

"That shows how little you know, you pathetic little black worm!" she roared. "I still have dozens of dragons who will obey my every command. They'll bring me the food I need to stay alive! And if they find you, they'll fight you and they'll _kill_ you!"

"Not after we take them away from your control, they won't," he retorted. "There are four of us Night Furies on duty now, and even if we can free only four of your dragons a day, you'll be out of slaves in a week or two. I guarantee you, we'll free more than just four a day! How long can you go without food, Monster? How hungry will you be before your control over your dragons starts to weaken? I don't like to see a living thing suffer, but if any living thing ever _deserved_ to suffer, it's you!"

She stared at him hatefully. She couldn't decide which was worse – the pain in her left wing, the pain from her broken leg, or the emotional pain of admitting that her tormentor might be right. She prepared one last fire shot, hoping to catch him by surprise while he was monologuing...

...and he shot his own firebolt straight down her throat. Her gases began to burn inside her. This pain was the worst of all!

"It's over, Monster!" he shouted. "Just inhale through your mouth, and get it over with."

She could never fly again. She couldn't walk. Her dragon servants were being taken away from her. Even if she called them in and ate them, that would only prolong her suffering. She was alone in this desolate landscape, miles from her nest and from food and water, with no companions except for a tiny black dragon who had outwitted her, outfought her, and was now gloating that he'd brought her life to an end. But he wasn't going to have the satisfaction of killing her. No, she would take that final action herself. She inhaled sharply through her mouth, her internal gases all ignited from the fire in her throat, and –

Dimmadreki turned away to shield his eyes from the titanic explosion. _"Now_ it's over," he sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 17

The reunion of Dimmadreki's family had been unexpected and passionate. He and Tannlaus had been patrolling the skies from just inside the cloud layer, as they had been doing for over a week. Each of them was carrying a smooth 10-lb stone in his front paws; experience had taught them that this was the ideal size to stun a dragon for a few moments without knocking them out of the skies for keeps. They had seen the two black shapes gliding two hundred yards below them.

"I've got Myrkrid," Dimmadreki had whispered.

"And I've got Næturvon," his friend hissed back. They silently adjusted their course until they were just above the two females, dropped their rocks, and waited breathlessly. The stones had hit simultaneously; neither Myrkrid nor Næturvon had time to react to the other dragon's stunning. They both fell about two hundred feet before they regained their senses, shook their heads, and looked all around to see what had happened. Then they realized that they'd been freed from the Monster's enslavement, and they knew who had to be responsible. Seeing Tannlaus with him was a surprise, but they paid him almost no attention.

Myrkrid threw herself bodily at her mate, wrapping her wings around him and clinging to him with all four legs. Neither of them could fly that way! As they tumbled, Dimmadreki begged her, "I'm glad to see you too, but you have to let go or we'll crash!" She reluctantly released him, only for Næturvon to fling herself at her father instead. He got untangled from both of them just before the point of no return.

"Let's land," Dimmadreki exclaimed, before Myrkrid could engulf him in another mid-air embrace. They landed, very quickly. Myrkrid was close to tears of joy. She pressed herself tightly against him, with his daughter doing the same on the other side of him. Dimmadreki wrapped a wing around each of them.

"I'm free again!" Myrkrid kept sobbing. "I'm free again!"

"I promised I'd come back for you," her mate said gently.

"The Monster told me you were a liar, and I had to believe her," Myrkrid answered passionately. "It _killed_ me inside to think that you'd never come back. You just don't know what it's like when your mind is not your own!"

"She's right, Dad! That was the most awful time of my life!" Næturvon added. "Everything you told me about it was true! From now on, I'll believe everything you tell me. Just don't let that happen to me again! Ever!"

He rubbed noses with his daughter. "I never wanted to let it happen to you, but I was badly outnumbered. Now, will you believe me if I tell you that, in a day or two, you'll be pulling Næturvon stunts just like you always do? And will you believe me if I tell you I'll be glad to deal with those stunts, as long as I've got you back?"

"Whatever you say, Dad."

Myrkrid suddenly looked alarmed. "Dimmadreki, where's our son?"

"He's with my mother in the Bewilderbeast's nest, getting his ear flaps scratched. He's safe. I knew I couldn't fight this battle and keep an eye on him at the same time."

Myrkrid let out a sigh of relief. "Can I ever thank you enough?"

Dimmadreki thought for a moment. "Here's what you can do, once we've all rested for a few minutes." He detailed his and Tannlaus' plan to free the enslaved dragons by dropping rocks on their heads.

"How did you ever think of that?" she marveled.

"You told me it would work, way back when I was a brand-new dragon, so I tried it, and you were right," he answered. "You sowed the seeds of your own freedom."

"Well, I've got a headache from those seeds, but I'm glad it worked. What happens next?"

"You pick up a rock and join me and Tannlaus as we wage a war of attrition against the Monster. It will go a lot faster with three Night Furies than with two."

"Make that _four_ Night Furies, Dad," Næturvon spoke up.

"Forget it, young lady," Myrkrid snapped. "You're far too young to go into battle."

"I'm not too young to drop a rock, am I?" she shot back. "I already know how to shoot straight, so I won't miss. I want to get even with that Monster as much as you do!" When her mother looked unconvinced, she added, "If you leave me alone and unsupervised while you're out getting the dragons stoned, I'll have time on my hands to come up with... umm... new things to do. You don't want me to do _that,_ do you?"

"She's got a point," Tannlaus nodded. "Why not let her try it? What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Do you want a list?" Myrkrid retorted with a shudder.

"I think we ought to let her try," Dimmadreki decided after a few seconds' thought. "She's getting older, she's probably right about not missing, and we could keep an eye on her without compromising our mission. If it doesn't work out, then we'll come up with something else for her to do."

Myrkrid nodded reluctantly. Næturvon turned out to be as effective a dragon-bomber as the adults, and she did, indeed, contribute to their victory. When they spotted the Zippleback pair, they realized that Næturvon's contribution had become vital – they needed four rocks at once to take out all four Zippleback heads in one strike. When the final battle against the nest-queen began, they ordered her to stay out of it, but she swooped down and joined them anyway, adding her own firebolts to the barrage that brought down the Monster forever. Tannlaus made a point of telling her that she'd done well. She almost glowed from his praise.

They all landed afterwards. Dimmadreki was the only one who had exerted himself or run any risk; the others had made two unopposed diving attacks each. They took turns congratulating him on the completion of another portion of his quest.

"There are two Monsters left," he responded weakly. "We'll get to them soon enough. For now, we need to get this nest back on its feet. Tannlaus, why don't you fly down to the temporary nest and tell the dragons it's safe to come home? Then you can just keep on going to your own nest. And, again, thank you for doing this for us."

"Uhh... okay," Tannlaus nodded, "and thank you for giving me a future." He bounded into the air and was soon out of sight.

"The other dragons will probably return to the nest in about four or five hours," Dimmadreki noted. "We've got some time to reconnect as a family before we have to help them get their lives organized." That "reconnecting" mostly involved lying on the ground, their muzzles touching, eyes closed, just enjoying the fact that they were all together and free again.

They returned to the nest early, so they'd be there when the dragons from the temporary nest returned. When they arrived, they realized that, in the stress of battle and the joy of reuniting their family, they'd forgotten something – the nest still held several dozen newly-freed dragons who needed some help in getting their new lives started. They had barely finished explaining that the Monster was dead and their lives belonged to themselves again when the other dragons returned. Leading the way was Tannlaus.

"I thought you were going home to your own nest," Dimmadreki exclaimed.

"I can't do that," Tannlaus said in reply. "I thought about it as I was flying down there. I've gotten a taste of this quest of yours; I've seen the joy and relief on those dragons' faces when they realize that they're free; and I want more of that action. What you're doing is far more important than looking after one nest. If you're willing, I'd like to join you. For keeps. I want to help take out the last of the Monsters, and play a role in setting all the dragons free!"

Dimmadreki turned to Myrkrid. "It's okay with me if it's okay with you. We can definitely use the firepower. Will it be too awkward, having your ex around?"

"How do _you_ feel about having my ex around?" his mate wondered.

"We're friends now," Dimmadreki answered. "We aren't just battle brothers; we like each other's company."

"Then we just added a Night Fury to our family unit," Myrkrid decided. "But how is that going to work?"

"As soon as Næturvon reaches maturity, it will all work itself out very nicely," he replied, with a wink. She glanced at Tannlaus, then winked back at her partner. Næturvon wasn't sure what all this winking was about (it was a human gesture that Dimmadreki had taught his mate), and while Tannlaus didn't know about winking either, he could make a very good guess at what they were talking about. He smiled self-consciously.

It took them a little over a week to get the nest back on its feet. Two dominant dragons both wanted to be the Alpha. Rather than fight for it, Dimmadreki suggested that they take turns; each would rule the nest for one day and let the other one rule the next day. That compromise was acceptable to all the dragons. Myrkrid spent some time renewing friendships with the older dragons in the nest, who had been there when she hatched and lived there many years ago. Many of her old friends were no longer around. No one talked about this; they all knew what happened to dragons who displeased the Monster.

At last, the four Night Furies said the latest in a seemingly endless round of farewells and took flight. They were headed west, back to the Bewilderbeast's nest to collect Mánarskuggi. They took their time this time. Nearly two weeks went by before that icy nest came into view again. To say that their son was happy to see them all again was a serious understatement; he flew loops and circles around all of them from the moment he saw them until the moment they landed. Of course, they had to pay the usual honors to the Alpha first.

"Yet _another_ Night Fury?" he rumbled, slightly amused.

"My name is Tannlaus, Great One," came the respectful reply. "I manage a nest that's far to the west of here. I'm not related to any of these dragons."

"It seems that my nest is becoming a magnet for Night Furies," he nodded. "One would never think you were a rare species by counting your numbers in this nest! At least the littlest one caused no disruptions, unlike his sister. You are all welcome to stay for as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Great One," Dimmadreki nodded. "After what this family has been through lately, I think we need to just stay in one place and pretend to be normal for a while."

"We're not fooling anybody," Næturvon whispered. Dimmadreki tried and failed to stifle a snort. Him and his family... _normal?_ She was probably right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 18

Tannlaus took a few days back at his own nest; he had to ensure that things would run smoothly while he was away for months. In the Bewilderbeast's nest, Dimmadreki became the first dragon ever to experience writer's cramp. Explaining the events of the past few weeks to Valka took so many runes on the rocks, her son nearly wore out his claws. When she finally sat back and said, "Okay, I think I understand," Dimmadreki shook his paw in the air and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic!" she fussed, although she was smiling. "It's not my fault that I can't understand your new language. I never even got the chance to teach you how to speak _my_ language!"

IF YOU COULD SPEAK DRAGON,  
IT WOULD BE A BIG HELP

She shook her head in frustration. "Dimmadreki, for _years_ I've been trying to learn what all these dragons are saying! All these roars and rowr's and rah's... they all sound the same to me! I think I need special ears to figure it out, and all I've got are these human ears. And if I tried to _make_ some of those sounds, I'd hurt my throat. I know it's a pain to have to write everything you want to tell me, but at least we can communicate! Besides, _you_ can understand when _I_ talk, so we're halfway there, and that's probably as close as we're going to get." She leaned closer to him. "Am I the only human who's sat and talked peacefully with a dragon?"

NO, I TALKED TO DAD AND  
FISHLEGS, AND TO ASTRID  
A LITTLE BIT

"Who are Fishlegs and Astrid?"

FISHLEGS IS A NICE GUY WHO  
MIGHT BE THE NEXT CHIEF.  
ASTRID IS A GIRL MY AGE.  
I LIKED HER WHEN I WAS HUMAN

She suppressed a giggle. "Do you think your father might have arranged a marriage between the two of you, if you were still a Viking?"

HE MIGHT HAVE, BUT SHE  
WOULDN'T HAVE LIKED IT.  
I WASN'T VERY MANLY

"And that's all she cared about? You're better off without her!"

I'M VERY HAPPY WITH  
THE MATE I'VE GOT.  
SHE KNOWS I'M STRANGE  
AND SHE LOVES ME ANYWAY

"I'm glad to hear that. But, speaking of mates, how is _my_ mate doing? Why are they picking another chief? Is Stoick going to be okay?"

I DON'T KNOW.  
I HAVEN'T BEEN TO BERK  
SINCE HE WAS INJURED

She looked away, thinking. "Dimmadreki, will you ask the Alpha, in dragon language, if Cloudjumper can take me to Berk for one night, and then bring me back? I _have_ to see that big galoot again! Especially if... if time is running out for him."

I'LL ASK HIM

She rode her dragon to the stone in front of the Bewilderbeast's resting place; Dimmadreki went with them and presented her request. The Alpha thought it over for several seconds before answering. "And if she sees her mate again, old feelings arise, and she wants to stay with him and not return to my nest... what then?"

"I promise I'll bring her back," Cloudjumper said firmly. "Even if she doesn't want to go! I did it once, and I can do it again." Dimmadreki translated for his mother.

"You won't have to do that, Cloudjumper," she assured him, as Dimmadreki continued to translate. "After all these years, it's going to be strange, seeing him again. We won't be like a husband and a wife when we first meet. But if he's hurting, maybe seeing me will give him something to live for."

MOM, WHAT IF HE  
WANTS YOU TO STAY?

"Even if he does, I don't think I _could_ stay. Berk and I never got along; I respected the dragons, but all the other Vikings wanted to kill them. Now, my best friend is a dragon, my tribal chief is a dragon, my _son_ is a dragon, and I think I'd bump heads with the Vikings now more than ever. I don't have a place on that island anymore." She waved her arm to indicate the entire nest. "This is my home now, Dimmadreki! This is my village; these are my people. I can't understand what they're saying, but I like them, and they're easier to get along with than the Vikings ever were. I still miss my husband now and then, but I can't live in his world."

After the Night Fury translated this, the Bewilderbeast thought about it some more. At last, he nodded. "Tell her that she may visit her mate. I believe her when she says that she and her Stormcutter friend will return. Dimmadreki, do you plan to visit this Viking island at the same time as your mother?"

"Yes, Great One. I want to find out if my father is going to be all right. My son is mildly obsessed with the idea of making friends with humans, so I'll bring him and let him see for himself what a human village is like. I think –"

Myrkrid interrupted, "If _he's_ going, then _I'm_ going! Those humans could turn nasty in a moment, and I want to be sure my son is well-protected."

"Then I guess I'm going, too," Næturvon added.

"It would be better if you stayed here," Myrkrid replied.

The Alpha didn't like the sound of that. "Leave her here by herself? Without any other Night Furies, without my human, unrestrained and uncontrolled? Permission denied!" Næturvon scowled.

"Are you planning to cause some kind of disaster in that village?" her father asked with a smile.

"The Alpha doesn't want you to leave me alone here, so I have to come along," she retorted with a matching smile. "Besides, I've never caused a disaster in a human village before. It would give me something new to try."

"This isn't a joke, Næturvon," her mother admonished her. "Vikings throw spears and axes when they get mad at dragons."

"Okay, okay, I'll try to be good!" she exclaimed.

"I believe that you'll try," Dimmadreki said. "It's when you try and fail that the problems happen." He had a quick flashback to how he'd felt when the Monster took his daughter away from him; he sidled up next to her and wrapped a wing around her. "But I love you regardless."

"Oh, Dad, you're embarrassing me!" she fussed. But she didn't pull away.

 **o**

It was Neekap's turn to serve as Berk's night watchman that night. It was boring work, but necessary. The tribe needed someone constantly on the lookout for raiders, either human or reptilian; the watchman also had to keep his eye open for loose livestock, criminals, and pranksters like the Thorston twins; and he had to be alert in case a fire broke out. Every experienced watchman had his own patrol pattern, to keep as much of the town in view as possible while doing the minimum amount of walking, and Neekap was no exception. He was proud of the fact that no one had ever gotten away with anything bad on his watch. The fact that no one had ever _tried_ anything bad on his watch was a minor detail.

Since the chief had been hurt, he'd altered his patrol pattern to pass near the chief's house several times a night. In case anything went wrong, he wanted to be available to help, or to pass the word if specialized help like Gothi was needed. The chief had begun to recover, but now his boundless energy was failing, and everyone knew it was just a matter of time.

Neekap was approaching the chief's house for the third time tonight. He could hear Stoick's buzzsaw snoring, which was a good sign – the chief was still breathing. Then he heard another sound, a sort of rushing, fluttering sound... and then his night-watchman job fell to pieces as five huge dragons landed in a tight circle all around him. Well, one of them was huge, two others were big enough, one was somewhat smaller, and the fifth was downright small; that one might have been a baby. Still, Neekap was surrounded. In spite of his terror, he knew his duty – to use his last moments of life to warn the village that the dragons were attacking again! He took a deep breath –

...and that breath was knocked out of him when one of the dragons head-butted him from behind. He stared at that one, and his next breath failed at the shock of the dragon shaking its head "no" at him.

"No?" he stammered. "No what?"

"No, don't alarm the village," came a female voice. "This is just a social visit. We aren't here to attack."

He looked around, trying to make sense of what he was seeing and hearing. Four of the dragons were jet-black Night Furies who were hard to see in the dark; the fifth one, the really huge one, was of a type he'd never seen before... and it bore a human rider! A _woman_ rider! She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put a name to her face in the dark. Her speech sounded just like a Berk native, with no trace of an accent; did she somehow belong here? The rider easily slid off the dragon's back and landed lightly on the ground.

"I'm here to visit my husband," she explained, as if that explained anything. "My son is going to give the other Night Furies a tour of his old home town. No one is going to cause any problems, for you or for anyone else. Go ahead and make your rounds, but don't please rouse the whole village against us. There's no reason for that."

"Uhh... uhh..." he stammered. "Where's your son? Who's your husband? I'm supposed to be looking out for dragons..."

She waved her hand dismissively. "These aren't the dragons you're looking for. You can go about your business. Move along."

This situation was surreal! He nodded mutely and resumed walking. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

"This house is where I used to live," Dimmadreki told the other dragons, gesturing with his head at Stoick's home. "My father still lives here, and I suspect that my mother is going to spend most of the night here."

Næturvon was puzzled. "If humans are so afraid of dragon attacks, then why do they make their nests out of wood? Wood burns! Why not use stone instead?"

"Wood is easier to find, and it's easier to work with," her father explained. "If a house burns, they just build another one. Every Viking has tools that can cut or shape wood, but working with stone is a special skill that only a few of them develop."

"I guess that makes sense, sort of," she nodded. The four of them ambled off toward the center of town. Cloudjumper stayed by his human friend's side.

"I don't know how long this is going to take," Valka told her Stormcutter companion, even though she knew he couldn't understand her. "Probably quite a while, though." She took a deep breath, eased open that old, familiar door, and slipped inside.

The fire in the fire pit had burned low, but it still shed enough light for her night-adapted eyes to see. It looked like Stoick hadn't changed a thing in all these years! All the same furniture was in the same places, none of the decorations looked any different... she'd cherished her memories of this house, and her memories had been perfectly accurate. She suspected that he might not have swept the floor or dusted the furniture in many years either, but it was hard to tell by firelight, and she didn't want reality to intrude on this moment.

Her husband lay on his back in the bed, snoring like he always did. She sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly stroked his hair until he stirred. He caught her wrist, and his eyes slowly opened.

"Val... Val... Valka? Is that you, or am I dreaming again?"

"It's me, Stoick. I came to see you."

"How can this be? After all these years...?"

"I've been living with the dragons, Stoick. One of them brought me back for a visit."

He shook his head and stared at the ceiling. "I knew it. I'm dead."

"No, but I'm told you gave it your best shot." She gently turned his head to face her. "Stoick, it's me! I'm alive and well! And so are you."

"All right. If it's really you, then sing our song to me."

There could be no question in her mind which song he meant.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
"With ne'er a fear of drowning,  
"And gladly ride the waves of life  
"If you will marry me."

He hesitantly joined in on the second verse.

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold  
"Will stop me on my journey,  
"If you will promise me your heart  
"And love me for eternity."

"It's you," he whispered hoarsely. "Either that, or this is the most realistic dream I've ever had. No, it's you." In a rush, he flung his arms around her and held her as though she was his only shield against a thousand deadly adversaries. She could feel that he wasn't as strong as he used to be... but he was still Stoick.

They didn't say much for the next three hours. He just held her. He'd never been much for talking anyway.

 **o**

"...and that's the forge," Dimmadreki was explaining. "I used to work there, making weapons and other things out of metal."

"Were the weapons for fighting dragons?" Næturvon asked.

"Of course they were," Myrkrid answered.

"For fighting dragons, or for fighting other Vikings, or for hunting, or for fighting duels, or for target practice, or for waving around and impressing people," Dimmadreki went on. "Swords were used in wedding ceremonies, hammers were used in the wedding receptions, spears are handy for catching big fish, axes can be used to cut down trees. Vikings can find a hundred uses for a well-made weapon."

Mánarskuggi wondered, "Were your weapons well-made?"

"They were as good as any in the village," he said proudly. "Of course, it took me a long time to make one, because I wasn't very strong. There was a girl named Astrid who threw axes, and her favorite axe was one that I'd made for her."

"Was that the girl who threw the axe at me in the cove?" Myrkrid demanded.

"Yeah, that was her. In fact, that was probably my axe that she threw at you. It's rusting away underwater now, and I'll never make a weapon again, so you're safe from anything your mate ever made."

"What are those buildings over there?" Næturvon asked.

"Those are people's houses," Dimmadreki replied. "The second one from the end is Fishlegs' house. He's the one who –"

The other three were all talking at once. "He's the one who feeds me fish!" "He's the first human I ever met!" "He's the one who scratched my ear flaps! Can I go see him, Father? Please?"

Dimmadreki smiled at that last request. "It's two hours before sunrise, son. Fishlegs is sound asleep, like most humans are at this time of night."

"But that man with the torch was awake! Maybe Fishlegs is awake, too! Please, Father, can we see if he wants to visit us?"

He sighed. "I can't see any lamps lit in his house, so I'm sure he's asleep. But I know Fishlegs; he'd rather wake up and meet us than sleep through the night and miss us. Only Tannin knows when we'll be back here again, so... follow me." He led them to the front door. There, he bunched his claws together and knocked on the door three times.

After a minute, a man sleepily opened the door... and gasped at the sight of four Night Furies just outside his house. But they made no hostile move; they just stared at him, wide-eyed. He turned and ran up the stairs to the house's loft, two at a time, leaving the door wide open. They could hear him loudly whispering, "Fishlegs! Wake up! There's a bunch of dragons knocking on the door! Do something smart before they eat us!" Then they heard more footsteps, and Fishlegs stepped into the doorway. His eyes went as wide as the Night Furies', and his face lit up in a huge smile.

"Oh, my gosh! _Four_ of you! The whole family's here!" Before he could say anything else, Mánarskuggi ran up to him and butted his shins. "Hey, little fellow! I remember you!" He crouched down and began scratching behind Mánarskuggi's ears. The little dragon purred and wriggled in delight.

The medium-sized dragon approached him. Fishlegs looked at her without taking his hand off Mánarskuggi's head. "You're Næturvon, right? Wow, you've gotten big!" He scratched one of her ears with his other hand. She didn't purr or wriggle, but her expression made it clear that she loved what he was doing to her.

Dimmadreki took a glance at his mate. For the first time ever, Myrkrid was slightly relaxed in the presence of a human. "It's too bad your mother's visit to this island can't be as pleasant as this," she said softly. "She must be very worried about your father's health."

"I have a feeling she won't complain," he replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 19

 _A/N  
We're well past the 9000-hit mark, and the story will hit five digits once this chapter is posted. I've got quite a bit more story to tell; I'm glad you're still with me. Thank you to Sousuke Tenki, a reviewer who caught a continuity error in Chapter 18 and pointed it out so I could fix it._

 **o**

As the sun came up over Berk village, the villagers beheld an astonishing sight. In fact, they beheld so many astonishing sights, they weren't sure which one to behold first.

Over by the Ingerman house, Fishlegs stood next to a basket full of fish, surrounded by four Night Furies of varying sizes. He was pulling fish out of the basket and tossing them to each dragon in turn; the dragons, particularly the young ones, were taking great delight in snatching the fish out of the air. On the other side of town, next to the chief's house, stood a very large dragon of an unfamiliar type, whose eyes were on Stoick... and _Valka?_ They were walking slowly, the way Stoick always walked these days; he was ignoring the dragons he used to hate, and he and his long-lost wife were hand-in-hand. The town had been overtaken by dragons somehow, but none of them was doing anything hostile, so none of the Vikings threw any weapons (although many Vikings patted their belts to make sure their weapons were handy, just in case).

Over in the forge, Gobber was using some very ungentlemanly language. His new apprentice, a boy named Gustav, had overslept again, and as a result, the forge wasn't lit. How was he supposed to get a day's work done if he had to wait an hour or more for the forge to reach working temperature? Gobber leaned out his doorway toward the Night Furies and shouted, "Hiccup, ye weren't the strongest apprentice I ever had, but at least ye remembered to light me forge almost every mornin'! Assumin' that's you, of course."

The largest of the Night Furies left the group and trotted over to the forge. He tried to stick his head in, but Gobber was in the way. After some grunts and head gestures, the old smith got the message and stepped aside, unsure what was on the black dragon's mind. The great reptile put his head right next to the forge and swept his blowtorch-breath back and forth across the pile of coal. It caught fire instantly and was soon glowing. The Night Fury had just saved Gobber over half an hour's waiting time.

"Now _that's_ a fine trick," the smith said admiringly. "If ye ever run out o' dragony things to do, I dinna suppose ye'd consider becomin' me apprentice again?" Dimmadreki laughed, shook his head "no," and returned to the banquet that Fishlegs was serving. He got there at about the same time Stoick and Valka did.

The chief started to bend over to pat Mánarskuggi, winced, and stood upright again. "Dimmadreki, you brought your whole family? _My_ whole family?" The two younger dragons glanced at him, but returned their eyes to the basket of fish, which was almost empty.

"We're all together," Valka observed happily. "For the first time ever! Three generations of us!"

Stoick actually smiled. "When we got married, and Gothi asked the gods to bless us with a strong son to carry on our family name, I admit – this is _not_ what I was thinking about!"

"Me neither," his wife agreed, "but you also have to admit, it could be worse! He might have turned into a yak or something. If he can't be a human, then a Night Fury is pretty good."

"I might have expected that from a woman who lives with dragons," he said, and she couldn't tell if he was being light-hearted or bitter. "Neither a yak nor a Night Fury can take my place as chief of this village."

"You don't need to worry about that for years!" she exclaimed.

Stoick's voice dropped. "That's not true, my love. My wound is getting red and swollen, and Gothi can't seem to make it any better. My days are shorter than we thought, and I need to think about finding my own replacement. It's for the good of the tribe."

She threw her arms around him and held him wordlessly. He closed his eyes and embraced her back, but he was distracted by a scratching sound nearby.

WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE  
TO TAKE YOUR PLACE?

Valka also saw his runes. "If you have to pick someone, who _will_ you choose? Your brother?"

"No, Spitelout has disqualified himself and his whole side of the family. He's the one who gave me this wound, trying to harm Dimmadreki and his wife. I was thinking of Fishlegs as a possible candidate. He's big and strong, he's brave enough to hand-feed a family of Night Furies, and he's smarter than most people realize."

"He has no bloodline," Valka observed.

"Our own bloodline doesn't count because the blood is flowing in a dragon's veins," Stoick countered, "and the other half of the family's bloodline is disqualified due to attempted murder. The tribe will have to start a new ruling bloodline no matter what happens. I'm hoping that, if I announce my support for the young man, that will settle the issue, and the chieftainship won't be thrown open to a string of bloody duels."

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the Stormcutter, grunting and growling and shaking his head. He seemed agitated.

"I think he's telling me that it's time to go," Valka said sadly. Dimmadreki nodded.

"You can't stay?" Stoick was visibly distressed. "But you just got here! We're together again, for the first time in almost two decades!"

"I promised I'd return to the dragons," she said. "My big friend won't leave my side, and the Alpha won't let him leave the nest. Besides, this town just isn't my home anymore. It's a nice place to visit, but I can't live here. My home is with the dragons now. I'm sorry, Stoick. Maybe I can come back in a few..." Her voice trailed off as she realized that "a few weeks" might be too late.

He sighed deeply and rested his hand on his side, where his bandages were. "All right. If you can't stay, then can you take me back with you?"

"Back to the dragons' nest? To live with _dragons?_ Stoick, did I hear you right?"

He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked at her tenderly. "Not to live with dragons. To live with _you!_ I've done my duty to my tribe and my village. Now I'm facing the end of my days, and I want those last days to be happy ones. Nothing in this village could make me happier than to see your face every morning. And if the only place I can see your face is in a dragons' nest, then _that_ is where I will go." He sighed again and glanced at his reptilian son. "I'm not the dragon-hater I used to be. It's hard to hate them after you find out you're related to one of them. I think I can adjust to being surrounded by dragons, but now that I know you're alive, I _can't_ adjust to being without you again. Take me back to your home, and we'll make it _our_ home, for as long as I've got left."

Valka turned to Dimmadreki. "Do you think the Alpha will go along with this?"

HE ALREADY HAS ONE HUMAN  
IN HIS NEST. WHAT'S ONE MORE?  
JUST DON'T BRING WEAPONS

She turned back to Stoick. Her eyes were glistening. "You'd give up everything you've ever known, just for me?"

"In a heartbeat," he sighed, and softly sang,

"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,  
"For the dancing and the dreaming!  
"Through all life's sorrows and delights,  
"I'll keep your love inside me!"

She looked deep into his eyes, oblivious to all the dragons who were staring at them. "Stoick... you've really changed!"

"Is that good?" he asked nervously.

She laughed. He loved the sound of her laughter. "From you, a change like this is beyond good. It's amazing!" She suddenly turned serious. "Yes, Stoick. Come home with me, and love me for all your days, just like you promised, all those years ago."

Dimmadreki was standing almost behind her, so she had to pivot to face him. "Can you please ask Cloudjumper if he'll take two passengers home instead of one?" The Night Fury relayed her request to the Stormcutter, whose eyes went as wide as Dimmadreki had ever seen them.

"Has she taken a different mate that I didn't know about?" Cloudjumper asked him. "I thought her mate was a dragon-hater. This one tried to _kill_ me when I was first befriending your mother!"

"Apparently, he's changed his mind about us," Dimmadreki replied. "He's willing to leave all his weapons behind so he can live out his days in your nest."

The bigger dragon looked doubtful. "I won't presume to speak for the Alpha about this. If your father doesn't get permission to stay, will you bring him back here?"

"Yes," Dimmadreki said without hesitation. "I'll accept responsibility for him."

"Then I suppose it's... hey, where are they going?" The humans were walking back toward their house.

"They were talking while you and I were discussing him," Dimmadreki answered. "They're each getting one basket of extra clothing, blankets, and other creature comforts to bring with them. Mom hasn't even been able to change her clothes for the better part of two decades! They'll be out in a minute or two, and we can go." He turned to his children. "Did you hear that? Finish up your ear-scratches; we're leaving very soon." Mánarskuggi sighed in disappointment as he backed away from Fishlegs, who also looked disappointed.

"Dimmadreki, when will I see you guys again?" the big youth asked.

I DON'T KNOW

"Oh. Well, I hope I see you soon!"

WE'LL SEE

Stoick and Valka returned, each with a covered basket slung over their shoulders. She waited while he explained his intentions to Gobber, who was completely dumbfounded, then wanted to play "Twenty Questions," but Stoick cut him off after the second one. "You're in charge until the tribe elects a new chief," he said firmly. "I think Fishlegs is the best candidate, and you can tell the people I said so." He paused and lowered his voice. "It's been fine knowing you, Gobber. You've been a true friend and helper for all my days... but now that I'm running out of days, I'm spending the last of them with the one who's dearest to me." They firmly clasped hands and smiled one last time. Then Stoick left the forge. Valka climbed onto Cloudjumper's back and showed her husband how it was done, and the five dragons bounded into the sky.

Fishlegs stood watching them until they could not be seen. It wasn't until he turned back to his house that he realized he wasn't alone. Astrid was standing right next to him. He jumped.

"Oh! Hi. Hi, Astrid. I didn't hear you sneaking up on me."

"If you'd heard me, then it wouldn't be sneaking, would it?" she smiled. She had such a pretty smile!

"Uhh... uhh... did you see the Night Furies?"

"Yes, I did. I didn't get too close because, the last time I met them, it didn't go so well for me. I think you're very brave, talking to them and throwing fish to them. No one else in the village would do that."

"Uhh, thank you." Her intensity was making him nervous. "Is something on your mind?"

"Actually, yes, there is," she said matter-of-factly. "My dad told me something a little while ago, and I'm curious what you think about it."

"Does it have anything to do with dragons?" he asked hopefully.

"Not really." She stood on tiptoes, put her hands to his ear, and whispered, "He thinks you and I should make an engagement."

Fishlegs reacted as though he'd stepped into a campfire in bare feet. He leaped away from her with an incoherent "Aaaah!" It took him several seconds to regain his composure. "Uhh... you mean like... married?" She nodded firmly. "Uhh... uhh... can I think about this for a couple of years first?"

"What's the matter?" she demanded. "Do you think I'm going to eat you alive?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?" he quavered.

"Oh, for Thor's sake!" she burst out. "You're probably going to be the next chief of this tribe, and every chief needs a wife! It's kind of a rule! I haven't seen you chasing any other girls, so what's the problem?"

"Well, it's just that... you kind of have this reputation for being dangerous, and I'm just not into 'dangerous.' I'm not even sure I want the 'chief' thing. It sounds like a lot of responsibility, and decision-making, and figuring out when to chop people's heads off, and... and I'm much happier with my ovens and my baking pans. Being married to you would be even more complicated, and besides, it would be kind of weird because we're friends."

"Let me put it to you this way," she said firmly. "I'd love to be the chief if I could, but they won't let me because I'm a girl. So I'll go for the next best thing – I'll be Mrs. Chief. If you don't want the responsibility, then I'll take it! I'll make the decisions and tell you what you ought to do, and then you'll do it, and everyone will think you're the greatest chief in Berk's history. It's the best deal you'll ever get!"

"You won't hit me?" Fishlegs quavered.

"The whole deal will fall apart if people think I'm running things," she replied easily. "So, in public, I'm going to be the perfect little Viking wife, and you'll be my big, strong husband. In private, I won't hit you unless you really need it."

"I guess I can live with that," he nodded as he began to relax. "And when we have babies, who will name them, me or you?"

 _"Babies?"_ Astrid clutched her throat. "Who said anything about babies?"

"Well, isn't that what usually happens when people get married?" he asked, suddenly nervous again. "I mean, if I become the chief, we'll have to produce an heir to follow in my footsteps, and that means –"

"Whoa!" she almost shouted. "You mean, if I marry you, we'll have to be 'married' married? Not just acting that way so you can be the chief and I can be the power behind the throne, but _really_ married? Husband-and-wife, sharing-a-bed, public-consummation-on-the-first-night _married?"_

"Yeah, I thought that was the idea," he said, and backed away a step. "I mean, I was just assuming –"

"Well, stop assuming!" she ordered. "I'm going to have to think this thing over some more. Nobody told me _that_ stuff was part of the deal!"

"Isn't that stuff always part of the deal when two people get married?"

"My father never mentioned _any_ of that stuff when he was telling me about matching me with you!"

"Maybe he just thought you knew about that stuff already. I mean, _everybody_ knows that's part of being married, right?" He actually seemed to be gaining some confidence.

"Well, I'm not everybody! I'm _me!"_ she exclaimed, puncturing that confidence. "Nobody is going to push me into _that_ decision – not you, not my father, not the chief, not the Night Furies, _nobody!_ Got that?"

He managed a small, infuriating smile. "Hey, you're telling me what to do already. Maybe this is really going to work."


	20. Chapter 20

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 20

The Bewilderbeast was, to put it bluntly, bewildered. "Stormcutter, are you turning my nest into a safe haven for stray creatures of all kinds? Allowing the Night Furies to stay for a while was one thing; after all, they're dragons, even though one of them is the most troublesome dragon I've met in all my years. But now you're bringing in _humans?"_

"Just one human, Great One," Cloudjumper explained. "Your own human kept her promise to return to our nest, but she didn't want to be parted from her mate again, so she brought him with her."

"I created this nest as a place where dragons could be safe from humans," the Alpha replied patiently. "I allowed one human in because she seemed harmless, you vouched for her, and she has proven herself to be useful here. But _this_ one... for a human, he looks big and powerful. He has 'dragon-slayer' written all over him. Dragon-slayers are _not_ welcome in my nest!"

There was a long silence. Finally, Dimmadreki spoke.

"You're right, Great One. A dragon-slayer is what he used to be... right up until the moment when he met me, and realized that dragons aren't the monsters he'd always thought they were. He has left his hostility against dragons behind forever. He came here without weapons, or a helmet, or any other human implements except some blankets to keep him warm. He knows that the dragons run things here. But, as Cloudjumper said, he was separated from his mate for many years, and he doesn't want to lose her again. Surely you understand a man's desire to be near his mate?"

The Bewilderbeast glared down at them. "I am almost convinced."

To their surprise, it was Næturvon who spoke up next. "Great One, my grandfather says he is dying. He has an injury that isn't getting better. If you let him stay, it won't be for years and years."

"And how did he get this injury?" the Alpha asked. "Was he fighting other humans, like they always do? Or was he fighting dragons?"

"Neither," Myrkrid exclaimed. "He jumped in front of a Viking axe to save Dimmadreki." That left the Bewilderbeast speechless for several seconds.

At last, he spoke. "Will this human yield to me, and acknowledge that I am the Alpha here?"

Dimmadreki wrote quickly.

DAD, IF YOU WANT TO  
STAY HERE, YOU HAVE  
TO BOW TO THE ALPHA

Stoick could understand none of the dragons' conversation, of course. He was just standing there, staring in amazement at the size of the Bewilderbeast, and listening as the great reptiles had some kind of scary-sounding conversation. Then his son wrote those runes, and they didn't sit well with him.

"Son, I've never bowed to anyone in my life! Even the Law-Speakers, the men who judge entire tribes at the annual Thing, never made such a demand."

"That's how we do things here," Valka explained. "You're not becoming his slave; you're just giving him the right to rule over you. It's no different than if someone moved to Berk and gave the chief that right."

"Have you bowed to him?" he asked.

"I do it all the time," she replied. "I do it the dragon way, like this." She spread her arms wide and went down on one knee.

WE ALL DO IT, DAD

Dimmadreki bowed with wings outstretched, and the rest of his family did likewise, as did Cloudjumper.

Stoick glanced up at that huge spiked white face. "Bending over... hurts. Do I have to bow as deeply as you did, Valka?"

"Just do your best, dear," his wife urged him. "If you don't, then our son will have to take you back to Berk."

The big Viking sighed. "I once met a trader from southern Europe who said, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' I guess this won't kill me. At least, I hope it won't." He spread his arms like Valka had done, and bent over as far as he could without aggravating his injury.

The Bewilderbeast nodded and breathed out a puff of cold air that turned Stoick's hair and beard white. He jumped back, startled, and brushed the frost out of his beard.

Valka chuckled happily. "He likes you."

"So that means... I can stay?"

"Yes," Valka smiled. "We'll make a little place for ourselves in a side cave. I'll show you around and introduce you to my friends." She paused. "I know it's asking a lot, but maybe _you_ could make some friends here, too? To get anywhere in here, you have to ride a dragon, and Cloudjumper may not always be there when you need him."

"Let me get used to being a married man again," Stoick said slowly. "Then I'll think about getting to know the dragons next door."

"Great One, I think his strength is fading," Dimmadreki said suddenly. "He needs to rest. Is this interview over?"

"It is, for now," the Alpha agreed. "Let him rest. Also let him know that I'll be keeping an eye on him. I'm allowing him to stay as a kindness to my own human, but if he becomes disruptive, my dragons come first. Please be sure he understands this."

"I'll tell him, Great One. Thank you." Stoick and Valka climbed onto Cloudjumper, who took them to the small side cave that she had called 'home' for almost two decades. The Night Furies found an unoccupied ledge and lay down to sleep. After all, it was daytime.

The Night Furies spent two weeks in the Bewilderbeast's nest, recharging themselves and spending time as a family. Dimmadreki also tried to spend time with his human family. He knew this would probably be his last chance to get to know his father. But his father was completely focused on his wife, and worked on getting to know her again, to the exclusion of almost everything else.

At last came the day when the Night Furies had to leave again. Some new dragons had joined the nest, and they brought news of the nests they had come from. Dimmadreki hoped he could follow a chain of such leads until it brought him to another Monster. That tactic had worked well for him so far, and he had no other way of finding his quarry other than flying around and searching at random. Næturvon and Mánarskuggi were sad to leave behind the friends they'd made, and Myrkrid had also made some friends here, but Dimmadreki's farewells were the most heart-tugging.

Valka went first. "The last time you left, you said you'd be gone for ages. You came back faster than we thought, even though it was because of bad news. But you got your family back together. This time, you helped me reunite with my husband – you got _my_ family back together! Son, you're completely amazing. I couldn't be prouder of you. Only the Norns know what you're going to encounter next, or how long it will be until I see you again. Just promise me you'll think about me now and then, and come home when you're finally done."

I PROMISE.  
I LOVE YOU, MOM

She hugged his neck, wiped away a few tears, and stepped back. Then it was Stoick's turn. He had never been able to look Hiccup in the eye when his son was human; now the one he once called Hiccup nearly matched his height when standing, and would tower over him if he took a sitting position.

"Son, you know I've never been one for talking. But this is probably the last time we'll ever see each other. You'll be gone for months, and I don't have that much time. I don't think dragons go to Valhalla when they're gone. Maybe the gods will make an exception for you because you were born human. Or maybe they won't; I've never been any good at guessing what the gods are going to do. But I'll probably never see you again, in this life or the next one.

"I had so many things I wanted to tell you and share with you when you came of age, and not a single one of those things means anything to a Night Fury. I can't teach you anything about being honest and brave, and looking out for the ones who depend on you; you've already learned those lessons on your own. And I'd teach you about how important it is to be a good father, but from what I've seen, _I_ should learn that lesson from _you_.

"Dimmadreki... I know I was not a good father to you. I wasn't there for you when you needed me; I didn't listen when you tried to tell me things that were important; I tried to make you into another Stoick, instead of letting you be Hiccup. I'm sorry for all that. I know it doesn't change anything or make anything better, but I have to say it."

I FORGIVE YOU

Stoick firmly blinked back what might, in another man, have been tears. "Thank you, Hic... Dimmadreki. All I want to say is, I see your children, and how you spend time with them and teach them and guide them and look out for them... you're giving them the father you never had... and I have to wonder if part of that is because you've learned from my mistakes. If that's my legacy on this earth – if those young dragons have a good father because I was such a bad one – then it's not much of a legacy, but I suppose it's better than nothing."

He stood stiffly. "Be careful out there, son. Too many people still think the way I used to. Strike down your enemies, take care of your friends, bring honor to your family, and never forget that, wherever you go and whatever you do, my thoughts will go with you."

He looked the dragon in the eye. "I'm proud to call you my son."

THANKS, DAD

Dimmadreki _did_ blink back tears. He didn't expect a hug; he knew his father wasn't the hugging type. When he could see clearly again, he nodded to Tannlaus, Myrkrid, and his children, and the five Night Furies leaped into the air and flapped away into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 21

The next few months were a mix of boredom, frustration, and despair for Dimmadreki. He led his family on a search for dragons' nests that might contain the last two Monsters. That search led them all over Europe, half of Asia, and back to Europe again. It was bad enough that he couldn't find his quarry, and worse that he couldn't find any clues to help him on his way. What was really bad was that the latest European nest he visited had been completely abandoned, for no visible reason.

It had been a small nest, probably fewer than fifty dragons, hidden inside a snow-capped mountain peak. There were no dead dragons and no human implements left lying around, so there hadn't been a battle of any kind. The strength of the scents made it obvious that dragons had lived here a short time ago, maybe as recently as a week ago. But they were all gone now, vanished without a trace.

"Why would they leave, Dad?" Næturvon wondered. "It looks like a nice place for a nest. There's a lake nearby with plenty of fish, and there aren't any human villages for miles."

"Did a Monster take them away?" Mánarskuggi asked.

"Maybe," his mother said. "I can't think of any other reason why they'd all leave like that."

"If that's true, then it means there's a Monster nearby," Tannlaus thought out loud. "But we've searched this entire area, and there aren't any other places to hide a dragon's nest."

"Could the Monster have flown from somewhere else, enslaved all the dragons, and taken them back to her place, wherever that is?" That was Mánarskuggi again.

"She might have," his father nodded absently, "but that leaves us with no clues at all, and I don't..." His voice trailed off as he stared at his son.

"Did I say something wrong?" the young dragon asked.

"No," Dimmadreki answered. "It's your size that I was looking at. It reminded me of something. _Where are the babies?_ They can't be enslaved because they don't listen to anyone! If a Monster did some enslaving here, she couldn't have taken _them_ away. They have to be around here somewhere!"

"Should we split up four ways and search for them?" Næturvon asked.

"No, not if there might be a Monster in the neighborhood," Myrkrid said firmly.

"Agreed. We'll search in pairs," Dimmadreki decided. "Næturvon, you're with me; we'll sweep to the north and east. Myrkrid, Mánarskuggi, sweep to the south and west. Tannlaus, do a double-careful search of this nest; there might be a scared, lonesome dragon baby hiding in a small cave or something. If you don't find anybody, stay here in case one of us comes back and needs help for something. If any of you finds _anything_ that might help our search, come straight back here!"

"What if we don't find anything?" his son asked.

"Be back here at sunset, no matter what," Dimmadreki said. "If we don't find anything, we'll spend the night here, and we'll come up with something else in the morning."

"What if we find the Monster?" asked Næturvon.

"Fly straight away from her and don't look back," her father ordered. "We can stay in the air a lot longer than a Monster can, so she can't outfly us. Just keep going until she gets frustrated and quits. You'll know she's quitting when she yells some kind of threat at you; they all do it. Then find your way back to this nest. Tannlaus will be here to help if you need help. Okay? Look sharp, fly fast, and _be careful!"_ The Night Fury group divided three ways and began their search.

After about ten minutes, Næturvon pointed down with a wingtip. "Dad! See that crevice? Let's look there."

"Did you see anything there?" Dimmadreki asked.

"No, but if I was a lost baby dragon, that would be a great place to hide." They circled down and checked out the crevice. There was nothing there. Twice more, Næturvon found a perfect place for a baby dragon to hide, and both times, she came up empty. Dimmadreki kept checking out her hunches because he wasn't seeing anything at all. On her fourth try, she hit the jackpot.

She'd spotted a small cave at the base of a cliff. Inside, they found two scared, hungry baby Scuttleclaws. When the babies saw the Night Furies, they practically threw themselves at the larger dragons. "You found us!" they cheeped. "You'll take care of us!" "You'll protect us!" "You'll play with us!"

"Whoa! Slow down, back off, take a deep breath, and tell us what happened," Dimmadreki said. They ignored him and piled onto his daughter, peeping and cheeping like mad. She let out a snarl, which scared one of them into backing off. The other was om-nom-nomming on her tail; she just glared at it until it let go and joined its friend, looking slightly abashed.

"How did you two get here?" Dimmadreki asked them, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice so he didn't make them nervous.

"This great big dragon came to the nest!" the yellow one began.

"He was _really_ big!" the blue one added.

"And he asked us if we wanted to leave this nest and join his nest instead," the yellow continued.

"He said he'd keep us safe from humans, and stop fights from happening, and doing all that other stuff that Alphas do," said the blue.

"So all the grown-up dragons talked about it all night, and they decided that's what they wanted to do," said the yellow.

"And they all flew away," added the blue. "But me and my two sisters were afraid because he was so big, so we flew away and hid."

"And that's why we're here," the yellow concluded impishly. "But we're not so good at fishing, so we're getting hungry."

"Did this great big dragon have six eyes and a spiky tail?" Næturvon asked them.

"Yeah – that's him!" the blue exclaimed. "Do you know him?"

"No, but we're trying to find him," Dimmadreki answered. "Do you know which way he went?"

The two babies pointed in two totally different directions and chorused, "That way!" Næturvon rolled her eyes.

"You said you had two sisters, but I see only one," Dimmadreki asked. "Where is your other sister?"

"We don't know," said the yellow.

"She went a different way than we did, and we haven't seen her since then," the blue added.

"You'll know her when you see her. She's purple," the yellow finished.

"Okay, the first thing we're going to do is find a safe place for the two of you to be," Dimmadreki decided. "All the other dragons left your old nest, so that's a safe place. Do you know the way back from here?"

Again, both babies pointed in different directions and exclaimed, "That way!"

"Fine, follow us," Dimmadreki sighed, fighting the urge to roll his own eyes. "We'll lead you back there, and we'll catch some fish for you to eat. The rest of my family will show up there by the time the sun goes down. You'll like them; my son is about your age."

"Will he play with us?" the blue asked hopefully.

"If we have time, I'm sure he will," Dimmadreki replied. "Okay, let's go!" They flew out of the cave together, but quickly separated as the babies flew off in random directions. "No, follow me!" he kept shouting. Eventually, they got in line behind him... but they didn't stay there. They repeated this chaotic scene seven times in the hour it took them to fly back to the abandoned nest.

Myrkrid and Mánarskuggi were already there, and so was the purple dragon baby. That baby was driving Myrkrid crazy by flying in tight circles around her head no matter where she went. The circles stopped the instant she saw her sisters; they almost flung themselves at each other in delight.

"We found her right away, Dad!" said Mánarskuggi. "She was about five minutes away, lying under some trees. She wasn't very good at hiding."

Myrkrid added, "Maybe they'll keep each other busy for a while, and they'll leave me alone! And I thought Night Fury babies were hard to handle!"

"Okay, here's the plan," Dimmadreki said out loud. "Næturvon, go catch some fish for the little ones, so they'll settle down a bit. Mánarskuggi, you can play with them if you want to." His son didn't wait to hear the rest, but threw himself into their crazed aerial games. That left the three adults, who landed on a family-sized ledge to talk.

"Dimmadreki, I know you," Myrkrid began, with a trace of a dragony smile. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you found more than just two baby dragons. Come on! Out with it!"

"Okay," he nodded. "Those babies said a giant dragon visited their nest and talked all the dragons into leaving here and joining the giant's nest instead."

"Talked them into it?" Tannlaus echoed him. "That's not how Monsters function. They don't talk; they enslave. Are these babies sure of what they saw?"

"They said this dragon had six eyes and a spiked tail, so it's definitely a Monster," he replied. "And they're sure about the 'talking' part, too. But that's not the most exciting part! They said this dragon was a 'he,' not a 'she.' We've finally found the last male Monster!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 22

"We've found the last male Monster?" Næturvon echoed him. "Why is that a big deal, and how do you know there's only one?"

"I'll answer the second question first," Dimmadreki replied. "When I fought the first Monster, she said there were only six of her kind in the whole world, soon to be seven. We've killed four of them, which means there are only two left, soon to be three. That 'soon to be' part tells me that one of them has laid an egg, so that one has to be female. We haven't encountered any Monster eggs, so we haven't found the egg-layer either, which means there has to be one more female Monster we haven't found yet. So if only two Monsters are left, if one has to be a female, and if the babies have identified this one as a male, then this male has to be the _only_ male."

"Perfectly logical," Tannlaus admitted. "Now, why does it matter so much?"

"Simple," Dimmadreki smiled. "The egg will most likely hatch female, seeing how the Monsters seem to be mostly females in a very high ratio. Killing the egg's mother won't be the end of the quest; as long as there are at least one male and one female, their kind will go on. But if I can finish off the male, there will be no more Monsters, ever again. Even if the last remaining female gets lucky and kills me, it will just be a matter of time. The female will eventually die of old age, her one offspring will do likewise, and the dragons will be free. My quest will be completed, whether I live to see that day or not."

"Does that mean we can go home as soon as the male is dead?" his mate wondered hopefully.

"No," he replied firmly. "As long as Monsters are alive in the world, that means dragons are being enslaved and eaten alive, and I can't stop until the last Monster is dead, or until I'm dead, whichever comes first. Also, we can't be 100% sure if that egg will be female until we find it and until it hatches; if it's a male, the species will go on. I can't rest until I see that my job is done."

"If you can't rest, then I can't rest," she nodded. "Now the question is, 'Where is this male Monster hiding?' We've already searched this area for nests. As far as we can tell, there aren't any."

"Then we'll have to search harder," he said firmly. "Now we know there has to be another nest somewhere within a few days' flight of here, so we know we aren't hunting for something that isn't there. We aren't wasting our time here; there's a nest to be found, and all we have to do is find it. It's going to take patience and luck." He paused to watch as Næturvon glided into the nest and dropped a double pawfull of fish for the babies to devour. "Patience is one thing those babies do _not_ have. While we're searching, one of us may have to stay behind and keep them out of trouble."

" _Please_ don't ask that of me," Tannlaus pleaded. "I don't know the first thing about babies!"

Næturvon joined them on the ledge. "The first thing about babies is, they don't listen to anybody. They respond to fear, hunger, anything that looks like fun, and another dragon physically getting in their way; not much else."

 _"You_ seem to know a lot about babies," Tannlaus observed through slitted eyes.

"Well, I've put up with Mánarskuggi for long enough, so I ought to..." Her voice faded out as she saw all three adults considering her through slitted eyes. "No! Oh, no! Not me! _Please_ don't make me a dragon babysitter! You couldn't be so cruel! What did I ever do to deserve such a horrible destiny?"

"Do you want a list?" Myrkrid shot back.

"This part of the search is going to take days, maybe weeks," Dimmadreki explained. "Those babies will get into seventeen different kinds of trouble in that amount of time if they're left unsupervised. Tannlaus can't do it because he knows nothing about babies, I can't do it because I have to lead the search, and your mother can't do it because she'll be searching and keeping an eye on Mánarskuggi at the same time. You're the only choice." At her crestfallen expression, he added, "I promise we'll come back to get you before the action starts. You've shown that you can fight like a Night Fury, and the left-wing-only tactic we used last time will probably work again, if we add your firepower to the mix. But if you want to be treated like an adult, then you have to act like one, and this is your big chance to show us how mature you can be."

She wilted. "Do I have to like it?"

Tannlaus smiled. "We adult dragons do lots of things that we don't like, but we do them anyway because we have to. Spending months away from my nest and my friends isn't fun, but it's something I have to do. I don't think your mother and father like it, either, and I know for a fact that your father doesn't like killing other dragons. If we all do our part, we'll finish this quest quickly and we can all go home."

"I don't even _have_ a home!" she protested.

"We'll make a decision about our home after we're done wiping out the Monsters," her mother explained. "We're the only dragons in the world who can do it, and we need your help, even if that help doesn't seem very exciting."

"I didn't ask to be hatched into this family!" she fussed. "Why couldn't I have been a normal dragon with normal parents?"

"I didn't ask to be born as a useless human," Dimmadreki answered quickly.

"I didn't ask to spend six long years on my own, looking for another of my kind," Myrkrid added.

"And I didn't ask to get enslaved by the Monster and be forced to attack Vikings when I had no quarrel with them," Tannlaus threw in.

"Every one of us has to deal with things we didn't choose," Dimmadreki finished. "Once the last Monster has been taken out, we can sit down as a family and decide what our 'normal' life is going to look like. But until then, we all have important work to do. Your work is to keep those babies out of trouble until we can free their parents. Then you can have the satisfaction of handing them back to their mother and father, after which you'll fly away and never see them again."

"I think I'll enjoy that part," Næturvon nodded. "You'll really come back for me when the shooting starts?"

"I promise," her father said. "With your firepower added to ours, we can take out a Monster quickly, and a lot more safely than your mother and I could do alone. We'll do our searching as fast as we can, we'll bring you in on the battle, and then you'll be free from –" He broke off as the purple baby swooped past his head and he had to duck. "Well, you know."

"Do I really _have_ to?" she almost whined.

 **"Yes!"** all three adults chorused. That was the end of the debate.

The next night, they began their search. They flew in a line abreast, with about half a mile between each adult. Mánarskuggi took turns flying on the wing of each adult for a while, because it broke up the boredom of looking for dragons who were nowhere to be seen. It also gave each adult a break from having to constantly keep a watchful eye on him. They covered miles and miles of territory; they even overflew some human villages, to see if they were holding any dragons captive. But there were no signs of large flying reptiles anywhere, except for themselves.

When they returned to "their" nest after their eighth night of fruitless searching, Dimmadreki was showing signs of discouragement. "I don't understand it," he said to no one in particular. "How can you hide a dragon that big? How can you hide a nest big enough to hold a dragon like that? He's _got_ to be out there _somewhere!"_

"We'll find him, Dad," Mánarskuggi reassured him. But Dimmadreki was restless and couldn't fall asleep that morning. The weight of this quest rested heavily on his shoulders, no matter how much help his family and friend gave him. Myrkrid did something she hadn't done for her mate in over a year – she sang her dragon lullaby for him. He fell asleep within a few minutes. They had to wake him up for breakfast that night.

"The strain of hunting these Monsters is weighing you down," Myrkrid observed. "You're getting more and more tired with the passage of time."

"Maybe it's time we took a few days' break from searching," Tannlaus suggested.

"Take a few days' break," Dimmadreki echoed. "And do what? There aren't any other dragons around, except us. What would we do with ourselves for a few days? Give me one good reason why we shouldn't press on and finish this job."

"Because, if you get too tired, you'll probably make a mistake in battle, and that could cost one of us his life," Tannlaus answered readily. "You're the most important member of this quest; we need you to be 100% ready when the firing starts. We Night Furies can do just about anything, but even we need a break now and then." Then his face lit up. "I know! Næturvon and I will take your son and the babies on a little trip to that river to the north of us and back. That will give you and Myrkrid a couple of days alone together."

"We will?" Næturvon asked warily.

"Yes, we will," Tannlaus replied firmly, and turned back to the adults. "I think both of you could benefit from a little time together as a couple. You probably haven't had that chance since Næturvon was hatched."

"That's a very generous offer," Myrkrid said. "Do you think you can handle four young ones?"

"Your daughter has handled the three babies for over a week," Tannlaud answered. "I think we can do it. What do you think, Næturvon? Can we handle them?"

"Well, my brother can be a brat," she began, "but it would be nice to get some help with the Scuttleclaws. Yeah, I guess we can do it."

"Excellent!" Tannlaus exclaimed. "Let's round 'em up, kid,"

"Kid?" she demanded.

"Sorry. We're going to be equal partners in this expedition, so I ought to treat you that way. Let's round 'em up." They somehow got all four young dragons moving in the same direction (Mánarskuggi actually helped them more than he hindered them) and led their young charges away toward the river.

Dimmadreki and Myrkrid stood and stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Now what do we do?" he wondered.

"Are you kidding me?" she burst out. "Could this be the same Dimmadreki who used to go flying for fun every chance he got? Have you gotten so wrapped up in this quest that you've forgotten who you are?"

"I thought it bothered you when I went flying for fun all the time," he said self-consciously.

"I found it kind of amusing, because you think so differently from me," she explained, "but if you've somehow lost the joy of flying, then _that_ bothers me! Dimmadreki, life can be hard; it can be serious; it can be absolutely grim in places; but don't _ever_ lose the joy you find in the simple things! Once those are gone, life becomes nothing but a relentless gray grind, and you might as well not be living at all."

After a moment, he burst out, "You're right!" and sprang into the air. She followed him, but he didn't make it easy; he was spinning and and turning and looping all over the sky. For a few moments, she was afraid he might hurt himself, his maneuvers were so wild. After a few minutes, he'd gotten his crazies out of his system and settled down into a series of shallow dives and zoom climbs. She followed him easily now. She could remember the first flying lessons she'd given him, and how joyously he'd taken to the air. That same joy was plastered all over his face now.

She put on a burst of speed and shot ahead of him. He flapped hard, and the race was on. They knew who the winner would be – she'd always been slightly faster than him in short sprints – but this wasn't a competition. This was two dragons who loved the sky and loved each other, and they had the sky and each other to themselves.

After they'd raced for a little over a mile, she tipped up and headed for the clouds, with Dimmadreki right behind her. She slowed down slightly so he could catch up to her. Instead of passing her, he began doing barrel rolls around her. She tried to hide her smile. He'd been so involved in his quest, he'd forgotten what time of year it was, and he was long overdue for their aerial dance and its inevitable conclusion. It didn't take long before they forgot about Monsters, and baby Scuttleclaws, and just about everything else except each other. After one last roll, he dropped straight toward her, she rolled upside-down, and...

...and they fell almost two miles before they broke their embrace.

As they caught their breath afterwards, Myrkrid sighed, "Do you think this is what Tannlaus had in mind when he led all the young ones away from us?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," he murmured back. "He's a good dragon."

"You're a better one," she whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 23

 _A/N  
This story will probably crack the 13,000-hit mark once this chapter is posted, and it's well on the way to becoming one of my top-ten stories._ _"Dimmadreki" itself is my #6 story, with almost 58,000 hits, and it will be a while before "Quest" gets that far._

 **o**

"Are you feeling better?" Myrkrid asked slyly as they landed.

"Much better," Dimmadreki sighed. "As long as you're beside me, I feel like I could take on the world! And win!"

"Can we hold off on that project until Tannlaus gets back?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, and yawned hugely. "Right now, I think I need some rest more than anything else."

"I'll go along with that," she nodded. She curled up in a tight circle, he wrapped himself around her, and they were both asleep within minutes. They slept the entire night away, and most of the next day.

When they awoke, Myrkrid could tell from the look in her mate's eyes that he was back to normal. "Okay, we need to think," he began as he paced back and forth. "Just flying around at random has gotten us nowhere. We've searched all the land around us, and there's no sign of dragons. But we know they have to be around here somewhere! There are only so many places big enough to hide a dragons' nest."

"We've checked the hills for caves," Myrkrid said. "We've double-checked the only mountain for miles around. We've looked in the forests. We've searched the cliffs at the seashore. We've searched the ocean for islands that could hold a nest. We've flown along the shore in case a dragon flew there to do some fishing. There are just no signs of dragons anywhere! It's as though they all left."

"But we found only three babies," Dimmadreki came back. "There _had_ to be more than that in a nest of this size. That means the other babies flew away with the adults, and babies can't fly very far. Their destination had to be somewhere within a day's flight of here."

"Except, like you said, we've searched everywhere!" she retorted. "There is not one square mile of land we haven't checked out! Most of the likely areas, we've checked twice! If there are any dragons around here, they're doing a world-class job of hiding from us."

Dimmadreki closed his eyes for a moment. Then he smiled. "Yes, we've checked the land, but there's one place we haven't thoroughly checked yet. We haven't looked out to sea."

"We searched for decent-sized islands already, remember?" she protested. "There aren't any."

"We were looking for islands big enough to contain a whole nest, like Tannlaus' nest inside a volcano," he replied. "But what if the nest is actually a cave under the water, and the island just has to be big enough to contain the entrance? I think there are half a dozen islands out there that could qualify."

Myrkrid looked doubtful. "I'll search with you, if you really think it's worth doing. But don't get your hopes up too high." She need not have worried. They found what they were looking for on the first island they checked.

This island wasn't much more than a large rock that rose out of the sea to a height of eighty feet, with one tall spire that added forty feet to that. The sheer cliffs had withstood the effects of countless years' attacks from waves and storms. The Night Furies had already overflown this island and seen nothing to arouse their interest. But this time, they circled it at close range and checked it out carefully. That was when they saw a decent-sized cave entrance in the middle of the island. It was completely hidden from above by an overhanging cliff, and could be seen only from certain angles. They landed next to it; the smell of dragons was overpoweringly strong.

"It looks like you were right," she admitted. "What do we do now? Fly in and check out the cave? Wait until the dragons come out at night?"

"We go back to the other nest and wait for Tannlaus and Næturvon," Dimmadreki answered. "We've never fought a male Monster before. I don't know what to expect, and I don't even want to try it until I've got our full firepower backing me up."

"Dimmadreki, are you actually showing some common sense?" she marveled.

"If by 'common sense' you mean 'agreeing with you,' it's bound to happen now and then," he smiled. "Our last battle scared me badly. It made me remember that I'm dealing with forces much bigger than I am, and I need all the help I can get to make this crazy mission succeed." They flew back to the nest with their wingtips touching. Dimmadreki couldn't help being reminded of a human couple walking hand-in-hand. But this was better because they were flying.

They spent the next two days sleeping, and the next two nights fishing and flying for the fun of it, while they waited for their friend to bring back their children and the other dragon babies. When the group was finally reunited, the Scuttleclaw babies were almost as excited to see the adults again as the Night Fury young ones.

"Now _please_ tell me I'm not going to have to keep on babysitting while you grown-ups have all the fun!" Næturvon pleaded.

"Not at all," Dimmadreki replied with a smile. "We'll need your firepower to take out this Monster. The more of us that are shooting, the faster we can shoot him down and the less chance he'll land a lucky shot on us – and by the way, killing dragons isn't fun. No, I was thinking it was Mánarskuggi's turn to watch the babies."

"What?" his son exclaimed.

 _"What?"_ Myrkrid and Tannlaus echoed him.

"We wouldn't expect you to keep them out of trouble," Dimmadreki explained. "You can play with them if you want to, and if you don't, then just keep an eye on them. If they take off, don't try to stop them; just tell us which way they went."

Myrkrid was openly dubious. "Are you sure about this? He isn't much more than a baby himself."

"It will give him something to do while the battle rages," Dimmadreki told her. "I know he can't keep those babies under control, but no one else can, either. We have to hide him somewhere safe until we can come back for him, and this nest is as safe as any other place I can think of, so we might as well give him something useful to do while he's here."

"Did you come up with crazy ideas like this when you were a human?" Tannlaus wondered.

"Crazier," he smiled. "Okay, team, shall we do this?"

"I guess so," Tannlaus nodded. "Do we know anything at all about this nest and its dragons? How many there are, what types they are, what habits their Monster has?"

"Nothing at all," Dimmadreki told him. "Our usual method is to fly out there, wait for them to come out and go fishing, and talk to some of them. That way, we have a few less surprises when we lure the Monster out to fight."

"I don't want to meet that Monster," Næturvon said nervously. "Shooting him from a distance is one thing; looking him in the eye..."

"We won't ask that of you," Myrkrid said. "Your father is the only one who will deal with the Monster head-on. That means he's the only one who will go into the nest, if that's something we have to do. Right?"

"Right," he nodded. "Now, remember – none of us knows anything about male Monsters. We need to learn as much as we can before we start flaming. If his dragons are friendly, talk to them; ask questions; get the facts. If they turn hostile, like the ones in the last nest we fought, then _get out of there fast!_ We're totally outnumbered; we can't win a fight like that, and we can't afford to let any of us get hurt."

"No heroics, no suicide tactics; got it," Tannlaus agreed. "What if we can't get any facts out of these dragons?"

"Then we'll try again tomorrow night, but I'll do the fact-finding," Dimmadreki replied. "I'll go into the nest and talk to the Monster myself if I have to."

"That's a good way to get flamed," his mate objected.

"It's not my first choice of a method," he agreed, "and I hope it doesn't come to that. So far, the dragons we've met have all been very friendly and excited to meet a Night Fury. This nest should be the same, as long we don't give the Monster any reason to get nervous. We'll just act like traveling dragons looking for a place to stay for a while... until we're ready to strike. Any other questions? Okay, let's go!" The three adults and the yearling leaped into the air and flapped away. That left three Scuttleclaw babies and one young Night Fury.

"Now what do we do?" asked the purple Scuttleclaw.

"How about playing tag?" Mánarskuggi suggested.

"Awesome!" all three babies chorused. "You're it!" the yellow one added. The game was on, and it kept going until the babies settled to a ledge one by one, exhausted, and fell asleep. They never did catch Mánarskuggi.

Meanwhile, the Night Fury strike force returned to the island where they suspected the Monster's nest was hidden. As they approached it, their keen eyes could see a steady stream of dragons flying out of the nest entrance. Each one circled for a few seconds to adapt their eyes from the pitch-darkness of the cave to the relative brightness of moonlight, then swooped down to do some fishing.

"It looks pretty normal from here," Tannlaus noted.

"Yup," Dimmadreki agreed. "Just like any other nest that's ruled by a cannibalistic tyrant. Pick a dragon, make small talk, and find out about the Monster. Remember to call him the Titan so we don't make them mad. We'll meet above the clouds in half an hour and discuss what happens next. Let's be careful out there!" They all nodded and split up.

Dimmadreki chose a big dark-green Nightmare as his objective. The dragon was intent on luring fish to the surface with her fire, and didn't notice the Night Fury until she nearly collided with him. "Hey, watch where you're – oh! Wow! You're a Night Fury!"

"Yes, the last time I looked," he nodded. "My family and I are looking for a place to stay for a while. Is this a good nest?"

"I've lived in four nests so far," the Nightmare said firmly, "and this is the best one by far! We used to live on the mainland, but the Titan visited us and told us his nest was better than anything we'd ever seen, and he told the truth. We're safe here, in a place where humans won't ever want to live. There's plenty of room in the cave, we're surrounded by waters that are full of fish... what more could a dragon ask?"

"I saw the entrance to your nest, and it looks like the whole thing is underwater," Dimmadreki commented. "Does it ever get wet in there?"

"The cave walls are solid stone, so we don't have many leaks," the Nightmare answered. "Every day, one or two of us go on boiler duty; we flame any water that leaks in, and it boils away. If it rains, or if storm waves bring in more water than usual, then we add a few dragons to the boiler team. If it really gets bad, the Titan adds his own flame. But he tries not to do that too much, because the air in the nest is hard to breathe after he flames inside it."

"About that Titan," Dimmadreki said, grateful that the other dragon had brought up the subject first. "What's he like?"

"He's as good an Alpha as you could ever hope to find," the Nightmare said firmly. "He keeps order, he comes up with excellent battle plans to keep the humans away if they get too close, and he doesn't play favorites. We all love him and serve him gladly."

"Do you feed him?"

"Of course!" the Nightmare exclaimed. "He's too big to catch fish anymore, so we share our catch with him. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and it's only fair that we offer him something in exchange for all the things he does for us."

"What happens if you don't feed him enough?"

"I guess he'd get hungry, but I don't know," the bigger dragon said with a touch of confusion. "That's never happened, and I can't imagine why it might happen. Why wouldn't we feed him? He's the Alpha!"

Dimmadreki was puzzled by that answer. "There's never been a time when a dragon didn't bring enough food in, and got punished for it?"

"Punished? Don't be ridiculous! We're civilized dragons here! Sometimes the young ones get selfish and don't share with him, but it's the parents' job to straighten them out. The Alpha would never hurt anyone."

In the past, when Dimmadreki had asked enslaved dragons about their Monster's habits, they had never failed to tell him the horrible truth; they simply acted like it was normal for a Monster to eat the dragons who didn't bring in enough food. This dragon wasn't saying anything of the kind. Just to make sure, Dimmadreki flew closer and looked into the Nightmare's eyes. He was stunned by what he saw.

From off to his left, he heard Myrkrid shout, "Dimmadreki, there's something different about this nest!"

"I know!" he shouted back. _"These dragons are not enslaved!"_


	24. Chapter 24

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 24

"Enslaved?" the dark-green Nightmare echoed him. "You mean, you think we've been enslaved by our Alpha?"

"That's what we mean," Dimmadreki said, hoping he wasn't about to start a war of some kind.

The Nightmare was indignant. "Who told you our Alpha is an enslaver? Tell me who's spreading lies like that, and _I'll_ straighten him out!"

"I thought that's what Titans did to other dragons," Dimmadreki stammered.

"Maybe that's what the others do, but this one doesn't! We serve him because we're happy with the way he runs things, not because we're forced to. But don't take my word for it. Ask him yourself!" She pointed with a wing toward the nest entrance, where a huge form was climbing out and ponderously launching himself into the air.

Dimmadreki looked around in a hurry. He saw Myrkrid, Tannlaus, and Næturvon diving away from the dragons to gain speed, then arcing up towards the concealment of the clouds. They'd seen the Monster and were getting out of the way. Good. His family was safe; that was his first priority. Now, he had to get some answers, and it looked like he had to do it the hard way.

He glided in a huge circle until he was sure which way the Monster was going. The big Alpha circled in the opposite direction at low altitude. Every few minutes, a dragon would approach him and drop some fish into his open mouth. He would wait until that dragon was clear before he shut his mouth; then he would swallow the fish and say, "Thank you." He never even came close to eating another dragon. It made Dimmadreki angry to see the others giving up their catch to feed this Monster, but at the same time, the Monster wasn't acting like the others of his kind. What was going on here? It was time to find out. The Night Fury altered his course and approached the enormous Alpha.

"What's this? A Night Fury?" The Monster was quite surprised. "I haven't seen a Night Fury in several centuries! I thought you were extinct, and I'm glad I was wrong. What brings you to this neighborhood, little fellow?"

"I'm looking for a place to stay for a while," Dimmadreki answered hesitantly.

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like," the much bigger dragon said. "I've never had a Night Fury in my nest before! I don't collect dragons like some of my sisters do, but it's nice to have a variety of species in the nest. I call it 'celebrating diversity.' We all get along well here, even the really hot-tempered ones; there's plenty of room and plenty of fish. Best of all, we're completely safe from the humans here! Will you stay?"

"You don't collect dragons?" Dimmadreki wasn't looking to start the fight yet, but he had to challenge that. "I heard that you just collected a whole nest full of dragons."

"That was a friendly merger," the huge Alpha replied. "I paid them a visit, explained to them why joining my nest would be a good idea, and left. I didn't want to pressure them or intimidate them. Two days later, they all showed up here, willingly. And quite happy about it, too. They bowed to me, picked out sleeping places in the cave, and they're all fitting in just fine, even their former Alpha. I'm sure you'll fit in here as well, if you're willing."

"I'll think about it. But tell me something," the Night Fury asked. "Have you ever heard about a dragon called the Worthy One?"

"Of course I have – every Titan knows about the Worthy One! Of course, it would be hard for me to know if he came, because we'll know him by his resistance to our control, and I don't try to control anybody. And it would be no big deal if he helped us rule the world, because I don't _want_ to rule the world. This nest is plenty for me. If I tried to rule much more than that, my sisters would probably fight me for it, and I'd hate to get into a war like that, even if the Worthy One was on my side. Why do you ask?"

"You don't control other dragons?"

"Of course not! What kind of monster do you think I am?" The huge dragon seemed genuinely offended. "I know my sisters do that, and nothing I can say or do will talk them out of it. I won't stoop to that level! I rule by being a good ruler. The other dragons accept me as their Alpha because they think I'm the best one for the job. Now, why were you asking about the Worthy One?"

"Well, mostly because I'm him," Dimmadreki said bravely. "There's nothing you can do to control me."

The huge dragon chuckled. "Are you, then? That's quite a boast for such a small dragon! Would you mind if I tried to influence you a little, just to put that statement to the test? I won't enslave you; I'll just persuade you to fly a loop around me, and then release your mind. We'll see if you're telling the truth!"

"You're welcome to try." Dimmadreki waited as the enormous dragon's eyes bored in on him. He waited. For the space of several breaths, he waited.

At last, two of the Monster's three right-hand eyes snapped shut. "Now this is something new," he said, with a measure of respect in his voice. "I can't influence you! You might be right about being the Worthy One." Then he looked puzzled. "But if that's true, then that means you're also the fulfillment of Tannin's prophecy to the rest of our kind – you're the one who's a dragon and not a dragon. How does that work? It never made any sense to me when the other dragons talked about that prophecy, but they're all quite sure about it. How can you be a dragon _and_ not a dragon?"

"You probably won't believe me when I tell you this," Dimmadreki admitted, "but I was born as a human. Some kind of magic turned me into a Night Fury. I still have a human mind that you can't control or influence, wrapped up in a dragon's body."

"That must have been quite a difficult transition," the Titan said, almost kindly, "even though being a dragon must be a huge improvement on humanity. Of course, that's assuming you're telling me the truth. But you were right about me being unable to control you, so maybe it's really true." Suddenly the enormous Alpha looked worried. "But if you're the fulfillment of Tannin's prophecy, that means you're out to exterminate my species, because of what my sisters have done."

Dimmadreki held his breath.

"Is that true?" the Monster demanded.

"That is my mission," he said firmly. "I've taken out four of you so far... but I'm having second thoughts here."

"Is your resolve wavering for some reason?" the big dragon asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong with my resolve. My quest isn't to kill all the Mons – I mean all the Titans. It's to free all the dragons from enslavement. There isn't any enslavement happening here, although I don't understand how or why. I thought all Titans tried to control their nests!"

"My sisters all do that," the Titan said dismissively. "I tried it when I was young, and it just didn't feel right to me. I'll sometimes use a little influence to break up a fight or teach a stubborn dragon a lesson, but it's strictly temporary. If enslavers are your enemy, then you've got no enemy here."

"It just didn't _feel_ right?" Dimmadreki was astounded. "We're talking about dragons enslaving other dragons, demanding food from other dragons, _eating_ other dragons, and the only reason you don't do it is 'it didn't _feel_ right'? Do you have no sense of morality? Maybe you're not an enslaver, but you're still a monster!"

"Is that so?" the Titan demanded. "Well, then maybe you should try to kill me anyway. After all, I'm the last male of my kind. If you finish me off, that's the end of the line for my entire species, and that's what you want, isn't it? Go ahead, little dragon – take your best shot at me!"

"You're inviting me to kill you?" Dimmadreki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm not saying I'm going to make it easy for you. I like being alive, and I'll fight you for all I'm worth. That's quite a lot, in case you didn't know! But if you've already killed four of my sisters, that means you're a lot more dangerous than you look, and you've had some practice at it already. If we fight, there's a decent chance that you'll win.

"The question, Night Fury, is this: are you the kind of dragon who will kill someone who doesn't deserve to die, in order to save the lives of other dragons?"

The question hit Dimmadreki like a blow between the eyes. He didn't know how to answer to that question.

He needed a solid answer before he launched his first firebolt. After a few seconds, he turned and flapped for the clouds. Myrkrid, Tannlaus, and Næturvon would be waiting for him there. Maybe they could help him solve this dilemma. The Titan didn't follow him.

They were waiting, and they were anxious to hear what he'd learned. He described his interaction with the male Monster, and the question he had to answer before he gave the order to attack.

"Take him out," Myrkrid decided quickly. "Like you said, this means the success of your quest, no matter what else happens. He's in the air and his wings are vulnerable. He may not give us another chance like this. We've hunted this dragon for weeks, we've got him where we want him, and even if he isn't an enslaver, he'll certainly father other dragons who will be enslavers and cannibals like the rest of them! Strike while you can. Do it for all the other dragons."

"Let him live," Tannlaus said. "You have to. At the end of the day, it's all about right and wrong. Maybe _he_ has no strong sense of right and wrong, but _you_ do. He doesn't deserve to die, and you know it. That's all that matters here. You can kill the last female Monster and end your quest that way, and it won't make you lose any sleep in the morning. I know you, Dimmadreki. If you kill this dragon, it will kill you inside. Don't do it."

"Dad, I don't know what to tell you," Næturvon shrugged. "This is too heavy for me to figure out. _You're_ the one who's teaching _me_ about right and wrong! I want to see how you solve this one. It'll teach me more than all your words put together."

Dimmadreki dropped down to the base of the cloud layer. He could see the heat-enhanced outline of his quarry below him, accepting fish from the dragons in his nest. Those huge wings would be easy targets for him and the other Night Furies. The dragon part of his mind _wanted_ to lash out in anger against this creature from a species that had enslaved his mate and his daughter. This male's offspring might someday enslave his own offspring. Like Myrkrid said, they might never have another chance to take out this Titan and give the ultimate gift of freedom to dragons everywhere.

Should he kill a dragon who didn't deserve to die? Should he let the father of future Monsters live? How many dragons would thrive or suffer, how many would _live or die,_ because of the decision he was about to make?

"What should I do?" he asked the clouds. The clouds didn't answer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 25

 _A/N  
This chapter will push the story over the 14,000-hit mark. I'm loving this. I'm glad you're loving the story, too._

 **o**

"Am I the kind of dragon who will kill someone who doesn't deserve to die, in order to save the lives of other dragons?" That was the question the Titan had put to Dimmadreki, and it was the question he had to answer, _now,_ while the opportunity to destroy that Titan and put a stop to dragon enslavement forever was still open. If he chose to spare the Titan's life, and it turned out to be a mistake, he'd never get another chance like the one that lay before him now. If he killed the Titan, that was also a decision that could not be undone.

"He doesn't deserve death," Tannlaus warned him from above.

"His entire _race_ deserves death! They've earned it!" Myrkrid urged him heatedly.

"Do the right thing, Dad," Næturvon said softly.

Dimmadreki's face hardened. He sparked a firebolt, folded his wings, and dove. The Titan heard him diving and spat out a quick flame strike, which was hopelessly off the mark. When the Night Fury was about one hundred meters away from the Titan and his vulnerable wings, he fired.

The purple firebolt passed under its target and splashed into the sea far below.

The Titan was startled in spite of himself. "What's this? I thought Night Furies never missed."

"And I thought all Titans enslaved other dragons," Dimmadreki said as he pulled up next to the huge Alpha. "I guess that shows that anyone can be wrong. My mate said I had to at least try to take you out. You're my witness; I tried. Now, can we set aside the fireworks and talk like civilized dragons?"

"You said you killed four of my sisters," the huge dragon retorted. "This, you call civilized? Should I offer you the hospitality of my nest after you've wiped out more than half of my species?"

"I don't expect anything from you," the Night Fury said, staying on his guard in case the Titan decided to flame him. "But if you could answer one question for me, it might have long-lasting benefits for both of us. Why do female Titans enslave other dragons, but you don't?"

"It's because they lay eggs and I don't," the Titan snarled. "They get in the habit of demanding to be fed when they lay, so they can spend all their time guarding their egg. Then when the egg hatches, they demand to be fed so they can spend all their time raising their hatchling. It takes thirty to forty years for a hatchling to grow big enough to step out on her own, so that's a long time for the mother to get into the habit of being fed. Then, when the hatchling flies away to find her own nest, the mother still makes her demands, because it's become a habit and she's gotten lazy. It's something they learn from their mothers, and then pass on to their daughters. I don't have that issue; I _could_ be an enslaver, but I have no reason to, so I don't. I asked my father's final mate, one of my distant cousins, about that last year, and she..." All his eyes narrowed. "Are you going to kill her, the way you killed her other sisters? And her hatchling as well? Are you taking aim at my only possible mate? Is that your plan, Night Fury?"

Dimmadreki flipped his tail and climbed for the clouds as fast as he could. He heard the blast of a Titanic flame strike, but it was so far below him, he didn't even feel the heat. He vanished into the gray safety of the clouds and found his family and friend, still waiting for him.

"Well?" Myrkrid demanded.

"I missed," Dimmadreki said. "Let's get out of here."

 _"What?"_ Myrkrid was stunned. "Tannin's prophecy said you'd destroy the Monsters if they became enslavers. 'Destroy' means you're supposed to leave no survivors! Wipe them out! Shove them off the face of the earth! You still think you're the one who's going to fulfill her prophecy, don't you?"

Dimmadreki thought hard for a second. "Tannin didn't ask my opinion before she gave all the details of that prophecy. If she wanted genocide, then she picked the wrong ex-human to do it. I'll free all the dragons, but I'll do it _my_ way. And I'll fulfill her prophecy... _my_ way. If Tannin doesn't like it, she can come back and tell me herself. I'm not Tannin; I'm Dimmadreki, and I have to be me."

"I can't help thinking you're going to regret this," she said quietly. "Your sense of right and wrong is so completely un-dragonlike!"

"It's not very Viking-like, either," he replied. "I think we disagree about that more than anything else."

She sighed. "You may be the death of me before we're done, but I won't leave you over something like that. Or anything else, for that matter."

Dimmadreki tapped her wingtip gently with his own. Then he glanced at Næturvon. "I did what you said."

"Dad... you're awesome," she replied quietly.

 **o**

"Astrid, you are being completely ridiculous! Married means married! It doesn't mean two roommates playing a game for political advantage, it means _married!"_

"But, Dad, I hardly even know him! I don't love him! How can I get _that_ personal with a guy who's just a friend?"

Gunnarr Hofferson forced himself to settle down a little. "If you need some pointers, ask your mother. She didn't know me at all when I married her, but she seems pretty happy with her situation now. _Except_ for the part where her only daughter doesn't understand what 'marriage' means! Honestly, I don't know where you get some of your ideas! Maybe we told you too many fairy tales when you were little."

Astrid wasn't interested in settling down until she'd proven her point. "Okay, Father, would _you_ want to marry Fishlegs?"

Gunnarr stared at his daughter in disbelief for a moment, then broke up laughing. That took some of the tension out of the air. They sat and stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Astrid," he began again, "those fairy tales were fun and harmless, but they weren't real. Viking life is hard; babies and children die too often, we can't do much to stop disease and infection, and most of us don't live past 50. It is every Norseman and Norsewoman's solemn duty to produce as many children as possible, for the good of the tribe, the family line, and your own household. It is one of a man's highest duties, and for a woman, it _is_ her highest duty. You're welcome to fall in love with the man you marry, but you don't marry for love. You marry for duty. You understand duty, don't you, Astrid? _Please_ tell me you remember _that_ part of your upbringing!"

"Of course I do. But what happens if I refuse to marry?" she challenged him.

"Astrid, are you thinking clearly?" her father burst out. "Are you even thinking at all? You don't want to be known as _flannfluga,_ do you?"

That brought her up short. _Flannfluga_ meant "she who flees from masculinity" _[author's note: that's the K-rated way to say it],_ and it was both a serious social condemnation and an insult of the highest order. The word was attached to women who avoided marriage for any reason; it would mark her as a renegade, a sociopath, barely better than a criminal. No, she did _not_ want that word associated with her name.

"Do I really _have_ to get married?" she asked weakly.

"Yes. It's part of every Viking's obligation to his family, his village, and his tribe. There are no exceptions allowed. You'll never find a Viking village where a woman's place is anywhere but in the home."

"Can't I make my own place?" she asked plaintively.

"Not in our society, you can't," her father said, almost kindly. "The day may come when women can choose their own destinies, but that day isn't today. I'm not being cruel to you because you're a girl; we men don't get to choose our own paths, either. I didn't become a butcher because I love carving up meat and killing innocent animals. I'm a butcher because my father was a butcher. That's how it works. End of story."

"So I have to be a mother because my mother was a mother?"

Gunnarr had to smile at that, although he wasn't sure if Astrid was trying to be funny or not. "You have to be a mother because the tribe needs as many little Vikings as it can get, and your brothers can't make them for us. I'm not going to lie and say I know how you feel, because I don't. It's a safe bet that your mother _does_ know how you feel, if you want to talk to her about it. But all the talk in the world isn't going to change the fact that you _must_ take a husband soon. I'm trying to find you a good one. Maybe that isn't what you really want me to do for you, but it's the best I can do."

Astrid stared at the floor for a few seconds. "I suppose, if I was a good little Viking daughter, I should say 'thank you'."

"It would be nice if you thanked me some day, but I know today isn't the day. I know you're still upset. Why don't you go throw your axe in the woods for an hour? It won't change anything, but that always makes you feel better."

She rose swiftly. "I will. Thanks, Dad." She fetched her favorite axe and left, grateful for an end to that emotionally-charged discussion. Especially because the discussion wasn't going anywhere near where she wanted it to go.

She was halfway to the forest when she realized she really wasn't in a weapon-throwing mood. She wandered down to the cliffs that overlooked the harbor instead. That harbor was choked with small ships; the fishing fleet wouldn't set sail until near sunset, and then they'd be gone all night. That seemed like a rough way to make a living. Would it be worse than staying at home, bearing and raising children? She wasn't sure. It didn't matter, because even if her father was a fisherman, it wouldn't affect her own destiny.

She heard footsteps coming up the wooden ramp that led to the harbor. It was Fishlegs; he'd bought a pair of good-sized cod for his family's supper, and was carrying them home in a wooden bucket. He was startled to see her. "Uhh, hi," he stammered.

"Hi," she replied listlessly. She stared out to sea, unwilling to make eye contact with this boy who might be her husband someday. Near the horizon, she thought she saw three or four dragons skimming the surface. They must be fishing. As long as they didn't bother the village, that was okay. She didn't say anything about them because if she pushed Fishlegs' dragon-lore button, he'd ramble on and on about the flying reptiles until long after the sun went down.

Too late; he looked to see where she was looking, and saw the dragons. She heard him gasp in delight. She held her breath and waited for the torrent of useless dragon information. To her everlasting astonishment, he said nothing.

After a few seconds, she asked, "Aren't you going to tell me everything there is to know about those dragons out there?" while heartily wishing he wouldn't.

"No," he said slowly. "I was just... kind of hoping that one of them would be a Night Fury."

"You mean, like Hiccup?"

"You mean Dimmadreki? Yeah, like him." Fishlegs sighed and turned to face her. "It sure was weird, wasn't it? I mean, him just turning into a dragon like that."

Something about the topic caused a sudden burst of curiosity in her mind. "Fishlegs, what was it like to ride him? I don't mean riding on Hiccup; I mean riding on a Night Fury. What was that like?"

Fishlegs took a deep breath. "I've gotten some amazing gifts at Snoggletog. I've fought dragons in the ring. They're talking about making me the next chief, now that Stoick has gone away. But I don't think any of those things, or anything else I could ever do, could even come close to that short ride on a Night Fury's back. It was awesome! No, it was beyond awesome. Feeling the wind in my face, seeing the ground way down below me, feeling that controlled power right underneath me... it made me wish that dragons lived here, so I could make friends with one and ride him all the time. Not that that's ever going to happen, of course, but... wouldn't that be excellent?"

Astrid felt a twinge of resentment. It still bothered her that he'd gotten to ride a dragon and she hadn't. "How did you make friends with him?"

"Actually, he's the one who reached out to me first. I'm still not sure why; I got the impression that his mate was really against it. But she –"

"Why do you keep calling her his mate?" she interrupted. "That sounds so impersonal! Isn't she his wife?"

"I don't think dragons get married," Fishlegs answered. "That's something humans like us do."

"Do you _have_ to remind me?" she snapped.

"Well, I didn't mean 'us' as in 'you and me,' I meant 'us' as in 'our species'." He was starting to turn red.

"But they _are_ still planning to match the two of us up," she reminded him.

"Yeah," he admitted, turning even redder.

"Fishlegs, tell me something, and be honest. When you saw those dragons fishing, why didn't you tell me everything you know about them, like you usually do?"

"Well... I've figured out that most people don't care about that stuff like I do. I don't want to bore you. Of course, if you really want to know, I'll –"

"No, no, that's okay," she soothed him. "I just wanted to know what you were thinking. Saying nothing was a very normal thing for you to do." She leaned toward him and whispered, "I like that."

He turned absolutely crimson. "I, uhh, I need to take these fish home so Mom can cook them," he blurted out, turned, and ran.

She watched him go. So he could learn to master his dragon geekery for the sake of the people around him, could he? Maybe he could learn to be normal in other ways, too. She still wasn't keen on this whole "marriage" thing, but if it was unavoidable, he might be the least of all possible evils. If she trained him properly, he might even be worthy of the Princess of Clan Hofferson!

That was an interesting thought. She began turning over some possibilities in her mind. The first thing she'd have to teach him was how to throw a weapon with an edge on it, like an axe or a spear. That warhammer of his had no style at all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 26

 _A/N  
As of 04/06/16, this story passed "Ruffnut's Wish" and became my #15 story, in terms of hit count. It's up to #13 in favorites, #6 in follows, and a whopping #4 in reviews received (right behind "Dimmadreki"). As of 04/07, it passed the 15,000-hit mark. Thank you!_

 **o**

"Okay, Dad, _now_ what do we do?" Næturvon had watched the scene with the male Titan unfold, and while she'd had no idea how it would end, she had to admit that her father had done something pretty good back there. But that left them with no idea how to finish their family quest.

"First, we'll go back to the empty nest. We'll reclaim your brother, and we'll guide the babies to the Titan's nest. They'll be safe there, and their parents must be worried about them. After that... I have absolutely no idea." Their flight back to the nest was mostly spent in silence.

Mánarskuggi was ecstatic to see his family again. _"Please_ take me away from these babies!" he begged. "They won't give me any rest! It's nothing but play, play, play all day and half the night! If I can't get some sleep today, I'm going to lose my mind!"

"But it's fun!" the blue one called.

" _You're_ fun!" the yellow one added.

"How would you like to play with a whole _nest_ full of dragons, instead of just one dragon?" Myrkrid purred. The babies forgot all about Mánarskuggi and rushed toward her; she turned and flew. The other Night Furies took wing and kept station behind the frantically flapping babies, herding them together every time one of them got distracted and flew off in another direction. It took them less than an hour to lead the young Scuttleclaws straight to the Titan's nest. A handful of dragons were sunning themselves on the rocks, and as soon as the babies saw them, they dived at them. The Night Furies made a quiet but fast exit.

"Well, _that_ was an adventure," Næturvon said casually.

"Now you know how _we_ feel, looking after rambunctious little ones all day," Dimmadreki smiled.

"Dad, I was never that bad! Was I?"

"No, you challenge us in many ways, but being a constant blur of reckless hyperactivity isn't one of them, and never was."

"A constant blur of what, Dad?" Mánarskuggi asked.

Myrkrid explained, "That means they never stop, they never slow down, and they never think about what might go wrong."

"That sounds like those babies, all right!"

"So what happens next?" Tannlaus asked.

"We have to find that last female Monster and take her out," Dimmadreki said. "She's the one who laid the last Monster egg."

"Are we going to take out the egg, too?" Næturvon wondered.

"Unless something unforeseen happens, the answer is 'no'," her father answered. "It's the same principle as what just happened here. I will not kill an innocent being, no matter what the consequences might be. If I did that, I'd be no better than the Monsters who eat innocent dragons."

"That attitude may wind up costing you your quest," Myrkrid observed. "Maybe even your life."

"Should I destroy everyone who doesn't think like me?" he asked pointedly. "I'm trying to _rid_ the world of Monsters, not _become_ one!"

"Well put," Tannlaus nodded. "But we still don't know what we should do next."

"Okay, here's my current plan," Dimmadreki began. "The Titan in that nest doesn't like me because I killed his sisters. From his point of view, that's probably reasonable. Neither he nor his dragons are likely to tell me anything useful. So, tonight, Myrkrid and Tannlaus are going to approach the dragons as they come out of that nest to go fishing. Ask them if they know of any other nests. Maybe we can start following another chain of clues, from one nest to the next one, until we find the one we want."

"I don't think we'll have to work that hard," Myrkrid said. "After all, if this is the only male of his kind, and the last female just laid an egg, then those two must have mated. That means his nest and her nest have had some contact with each other. One of these local dragons should know exactly where we want to go. Doesn't that make sense?"

"Almost," her mate corrected her. "The Titan said that the last female was his father's final mate, not his own mate. He has had contact with her, because he asked her about enslavement, but he didn't say when or where. We might get lucky, but I'm not counting on it. Just gather whatever information you can, don't tick off the Titan, and come back to that empty nest by sunrise. That's where the kids and I will be."

"And what will you and those kids be doing while we're talking to the dragons?" Tannlaus asked.

"We'll be flying for fun," he replied with a smile. "But we'll do it Night Fury style, not in a frenzied flutter like we did when we were trying to keep up with the babies. I'd like to work with Mánarskuggi on recovering from flying upside-down; he still struggles with that maneuver."

Mánarskuggi spoke up. "Actually, Dad, do you know what I'd really like to learn? I want to know how to make those marks in the ground like you do. You know, the ones that the humans can understand."

"Son, those marks are in a human language called Norse. You don't know that language, and I don't think I can teach it to you because I can't speak it anymore."

"I know that, Dad. But if I could say 'please' and 'thank you' and 'scratch a little more to the left,' that would be neat. I could surprise my grandmother by writing to her the next time I see her."

"Why _don't_ you teach him some of those markings?" Myrkrid suggested. "I'd rather be the one who teaches him how to recover from upside-down flight. That's not a trick you want to get wrong; I'd feel more comfortable if I was his flight teacher for that one."

"Okay, you win," Dimmadreki nodded. "Næturvon, are you interested in learning the runes, too?"

"Not really, Dad."

"Okay," her father said. "I'm going to trust you to stay out of trouble while I'm working with your brother. You've been acting a lot more mature lately; please don't disappoint me."

"I'll try not to, Dad. But sometimes, stuff just happens."

"Yes, I know," he replied, with a roll of his eyes. He found a flat rock slab near the nest with plenty of room to write, and began explaining how the written Norse language worked. Mánarskuggi was young and impatient, but he was also eager to learn this strange method of communicating with humans. Once he grasped the principle of forming letters into words, he learned quickly. By the time the other Night Furies returned, he'd mastered a few simple words and knew his numbers (fairly well) from 1 to 9. Næturvon had managed to stay out of trouble, although she'd nearly wrenched a wing by showing off how well she could recover from flying upside-down.

"Did you learn anything?" Dimmadreki asked his mate and his friend.

"Nothing," Tannlaus answered firmly. "They were willing to talk to us, but they had nothing to say that we didn't already know."

"All the dragons in that nest either came from this nest, or from one of the other nests we've already visited," Myrkrid added. "No one knew about any other nests; some of them have spent their entire lives right here, under this Alpha."

Dimmadreki sighed. "Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. We'll just start flying around, looking for dragons in the dark, and finding out where they live."

"That could take months!" Næturvon exclaimed.

"Years," Myrkrid corrected her.

"Can't you think of a way to get that male Monster to tell you where the last female is?" his daughter wondered.

"He'd never do that," Dimmadreki answered distractedly. He was already trying to think of a new plan. "He knows I mean to take out that female if she's an enslaver, and he strongly suggested that she is. He's protecting her."

"Can't you trick him, Dad?" Mánarskuggi urged him. "You're smarter than he is."

"Son, thank you for the vote of confidence, but no trickery is going to get any information out of that dragon. He's looking out for the survival of his species. That last female is his only possible mate."

"Unless her hatchling is also female," Tannlaus added.

"He wouldn't pair off with his own _daughter?!"_ Næturvon was honestly shocked.

"She's not his daughter," her father corrected her. "He said the last female was a distant cousin, so the hatchling is an even more distant cousin."

"That kind of thing happens all the time among dragons," Myrkrid added, "and it's no big deal. Especially if the alternative is the extinction of your entire species."

"Which still leaves us with no idea where the last Monster is, or how to find out," Dimmadreki said, still distracted. Then he glanced at his son and his eyes went wide. "On second thought, maybe we _do_ know where to look!"

Tannlaus pretended to be terrified. "Night Fury with an idea! Get down!" Then, after a moment, he asked, "Okay, we all give up. Where are we supposed to look?"

"Mánarskuggi had the right idea, but the wrong dragon," Dimmadreki replied. "I think the Bewilderbeast Alpha will tell us what we need to know, if we ask him nicely."

"If he knows," Myrkrid added.

"He knows quite a bit," Tannlaus threw in. "That's what happens when you live for centuries."

"Would he tell us how to kill another Alpha dragon?" Næturvon wondered. "You'd think they would stick together, or be on the same team, or something."

"The Alpha is no lover of enslavers," Dimmadreki said. "I think he'll tell us. Even if he doesn't know, or if he won't tell us, I also think this group needs some down time. What are your thoughts about backtracking to the Bewilderbeast's nest, and taking a break from the quest for a while?"

"I agree about us needing down time, and that nest is the safest place we know, aside from Tannlaus' nest," Myrkrid decided.

"It's a long way to go," Næturvon thought out loud, "but if that's where our answers are, then that's where we ought to go."

"If we go there, my grandmother can scratch my ear flaps for me again," Mánarskuggi realized happily.

"That's not quite the kind of answer I was looking for, son, but... if... oh, man." Dimmadreki's face fell.

"You just thought about your father," Myrkrid realized.

"Yeah, he... he must be... gone by now," the younger dragon said hesitantly. "Dealing with that, and helping Mom deal with that, is going to be murder." He squared his shoulders. "But delaying the inevitable isn't going to help. It has to be done, so let's get it done. Be warned – I may be leaning hard on the rest of you for support once we're there."

"You know we're always there for you," Tannlaus said warmly, and the others all nodded. They took wing and set a course for the Bewilderbeast's nest. Flying at a relaxed pace, it would take them at least two weeks to get there.


	27. Chapter 27

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 27

"Perhaps I should reserve a rock ledge for you and your family," the Bewilderbeast said, with the barest trace of a smile. "You Night Furies visit my nest so frequently, and bring so many guests with you, I ought to offer you some kind of 'points' for staying here."

"We keep coming back here for two reasons, Great One," Dimmadreki said respectfully. "One, this is a very safe place for us to bring our family, and two, my mother lives here. This time, I have a third reason, but that can wait until after I've had a family reunion."

"Very well," the huge Alpha nodded, swaying his enormous tusks. "I will call her for you." He opened his mouth and let out a basso roar that could be felt as well as heard. After a few seconds, Dimmadreki and the other Night Furies saw motion out of the corners of their eyes. There was Valka, stepping hesitantly out of the side cave she called 'home'...

...and Dimmadreki's mouth fell open as his father stepped out behind her.

"I suppose I should be angry at you," the Bewilderbeast rumbled. "When you brought your human father here, you assured me that he was seriously ill and would not live for much longer. This is clearly not the case. It would have been most unkind if you lied to me. But because I cannot communicate with the humans, I cannot know what is happening with him. Because you _can_ communicate with them, I eagerly await your report."

"You'll have it!" Dimmadreki exclaimed over his shoulder as he took wing and headed for his parents, closely followed by the rest of the Night Furies. They landed in a semicircle around the humans, who quickly scanned the black dragons' markings to know which one was their son. Mánarskuggi wasted no time in running up to Valka and butting her legs with his nose.

"Oh, hello!" she exclaimed. "You've grown a few more inches since I saw you last." He shoved at her again. "Oh, that's right, you want your ears scratched. How silly of me to forget!" She bent over and rubbed behind his ear flaps. He closed his eyes in delight, and the rear half of him sagged to the ground as he began to relax.

"Hiccup!" Stoick burst out. "I mean, Dimmadreki. I thought I'd never see you again!"

The Night Fury had a hard time writing on the rock. He realized that his paw was shaking. He kept it short and simple.

DAD  
ME TOO  
HOW?

"I don't know if there's something in the air here, or something in the water, or something in the diet of fish, fish, and more fish. Maybe it has something to do with being around dragons – after all, they're famous for recovering from serious injuries – but whatever it is, it's working! I'm recovering, Dimmadreki! I've lost some weight, but I'm regaining my strength, I'm still here, and the warriors in Valhalla are going to have to wait a little longer before I go to meet them!" He did a little dance and waved his fists in the air. "Ha-hahh! I'm not _that_ easy to kill!"

THAT'S AMAZINGLY GOOD NEWS

"How about you, son? Do you have any good news for me? News about enemies slain and battles won?"

NOT THIS TIME, DAD.  
OUR ONLY ENEMY WASN'T  
SUCH AN ENEMY, AND  
WASN'T WORTHY OF DEATH

"That sounds confusing, son."

BELIEVE ME, IT WAS  
COMPLICATED

"Well, at least you didn't lose anyone. That's always good news."

Valka looked up from the young Night Fury who lay purring at her feet. "Stoick, I'd like to greet my son. Can you take over here so my grandson won't raise any more bruises on my thighs?"

Stoick looked doubtful. "You mean... rub his ears, like you're doing? Technically, he _is_ my grandson, and I don't recall any grandfathers in Berk rubbing their grandsons' ears."

"This isn't Berk, dear. That's how we do these things here. Besides, I'm his grandmother and I've been scratching his ears for months. Now you take over so I can spend a few minutes with my son." With that, she stepped away from Mánarskuggi and hugged Dimmadreki's thick neck. The younger dragon's eyes shot open, and he gave Valka a look that suggested that she'd betrayed him somehow. Before he could act, though, Stoick leaned over and began rubbing his ears. The young Night Fury relaxed again and resumed his purring.

"See? It's not so hard," Valka said over her son's shoulder.

"For a dragon, I suppose he's kind of cute," the former chief said hesitantly.

Valka let go of Dimmadreki's neck. "So... are you going to tell me everything that's happened to you over the past few months?"

TO WRITE ALL THAT  
WOULD TAKE ME A WEEK.  
CAN I SUM IT UP?

"Yes, thank you for summing that up," she nodded. He snorted and continued to write.

WE FOUND THE LAST MALE  
MONSTER, BUT HE DIDN'T  
ENSLAVE DRAGONS AND  
DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE,  
SO WE LET HIM LIVE

"Oh." She looked thoughtful. "I didn't expect that. I thought I was going to hear about thrilling mid-air heroics, and evil dragons going down in flames, and you spreading truth, justice, and the Night Fury way. I suppose I'm even happier to hear that you know what 'mercy' means. You really _do_ take after me!"

WE NIGHT FURIES ARE A  
CIVILIZED RACE, AFTER ALL.  
DAD, IF YOU'RE FEELING  
BETTER, ARE YOU GOING  
TO GO HOME?

"No," he said firmly. "Something here is keeping me alive, and I like being alive. If I go back there, whatever-it-is that's working here won't work for me anymore and I'll grow sick and weak again. Besides, this place isn't so bad. My wife is here, there's plenty of food, and I've even made a new friend. Watch this!" He waved both his hands over his head. After a moment, one of the dragons who was flying around the nest dropped down and skidded to a stop next to him. It was a big red-and-green Rumblehorn, the one who had sniffed Dimmadreki before and realized that he was related to Valka. Stoick grabbed him by his two brow horns and tried to wrestle him to the ground. The dragon stood his ground tolerantly for a few seconds, and then tossed his head, sending the big Viking flying.

"One of these days, Skullcrusher!" Stoick laughed as he stood and brushed himself off. "One of these days, I'll figure out how to get some leverage against you, and when I do... _pow!"_

"Skullcrusher?" Dimmadreki asked the dragon. "Why does he call you that?"

"Who knows?" the bigger dragon chuckled. "My name is Rauttgrænt, but I can't communicate that to him, and I don't much care what he calls me, as long as he's friendly. And he is! He has this delusion that he can flip me to the ground; all he has to do is overcome the fact that I weigh five or six times as much as he does. It's a game we play. Aside from that, he's quite friendly and considerate, for a human."

"Wow! My dad made friends with a dragon," Dimmadreki mused. "This world is turning upside-down! Have you taken him flying?"

"Quite a few times," the Rumblehorn nodded. "But I think he prefers to ride the Stormcutter with his mate. That trio goes _everywhere_ together! Still, it's kind of fun to make friends with the enemy. I never suspected that humans had a sense of humor."

"I hate to break this up," Dimmadreki said suddenly, "but it looks like the Alpha is unoccupied for the moment, and I have a very big question I have to ask him." He landed on the flat rock that served as the Bewilderbeast's audience platform, bowed, and waited for the huge dragon to notice him.

"Greetings again, Night Fury," the Alpha rumbled. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes, Great One. I have a request, a rather unusual one. I want to know if you can tell me where to find the last Titan."

The Bewilderbeast scowled. "Your mission is to exterminate the Titans, is it not?"

"No, Great One, my quest is to set all the dragons free. I will not harm a Titan if that Titan is doing no harm to others. I've already spared what I believe to be the last male, because he was not an enslaver."

"But you will kill the last female if she _is_ an enslaver?" The Alpha looked displeased. "You, I, and the Titans were Tannin's last and greatest work. I do not approve of enslavement, but I am not willing to see an entire species wiped out. Is there no middle path you can find? One that frees the dragons without obliterating a species of intelligent creatures?"

"It is a possibility, Great One. This last female has an egg. It may have hatched by now. If that egg is female, then I will not harm an innocent hatchling and the species can go on."

The Bewilderbeast looked away, thoughtful. "Their eggs do tend to hatch female… but what if it is a male? What then, Night Fury?"

"In that case, I'd have a dilemma," Dimmadreki admitted.

"For you, a dilemma. For the race of Titans, extinction." The Alpha shook his great head. "I am unwilling to reveal the location of the southern Titan to you, Night Fury. I sympathize with your desire to free the dragons from enslavement, but I can play no direct role in the extermination of a species. Now, tell me what is happening with your human father who is not dead."

"He is recovering from an injury that we all thought was fatal," the Night Fury explained. "He thinks there's something in the air or the water here, or possibly his proximity to dragons, that is slowly curing him. He will probably never again be the powerful man he once was, but as long as he stays here, he is in no danger of dying from his injury."

"I see," said the Bewilderbeast, and thought for a few seconds. "Very well, then. He has learned to do things our way, he hasn't caused any problems, and Rauttgrænt speaks well of him, so he may stay with your mother."

"Thank you, Great One!" The Night Fury bowed again and returned to the ledge where his family was waiting.

"Well?" Myrkrid demanded.

"He won't tell me where the last Monster is hiding," Dimmadreki began. "But, either accidentally or on purpose, he gave me a big fat clue. He called her the _southern_ Titan."

"What does that mean, Dad?" Næturvon wondered.

"It means we were on the right track, but we didn't go far enough," her father replied. "We have to go back south toward the male Titan's nest, cross that sea, and look to the south beyond there."

"We got a glimpse of the far coastline while we were searching for the Titan's nest," Tannlaus interjected. "It looked like an endless sandy desert. That's no place for a Night Fury – where would we find food and water?"

"We'd have to eat and drink our fill before we crossed that desert," Dimmadreki said. "It would be a hard, hot flight until we reached the other side. But there has to be an 'other side,' because there's a southern Titan down there somewhere, and Titans need to eat and drink, just like we do."

"So do the dragons in their nests," Tannlaus nodded. "That makes sense."

"It would also make sense if we left Mánarskuggi home for this last leg of the quest," Myrkrid decided. "All this extended flying isn't good for his young wings, and we can focus on our last battle better if we know he's safe. He'll be perfectly safe here, we won't have to worry about him, and your mother will take good care of him."

"You mean she can scratch my ears all day long?" he asked, suddenly enthusiastic.

"I don't know about all day," Dimmadreki smiled, "but she can definitely do a better job of scratching where it itches than we can. Okay, we'll spend a few more days here, resting and building up some body fat for a long, hard flight. Then we'll leave Mánarskuggi here, find that last Monster, bring this quest to a close, and figure out what happens next."

"Am I in on this?" Næturvon asked.

"Yes, you're in," Dimmadreki said firmly, cutting off whatever Myrkrid was about to say. "You're getting close to your second year, you haven't caused any calamities in several months, and you've proven that you're as good as any other Night Fury in long-ranged battle. If you keep doing well, we'll think about treating you like an adult."

"I will! I will!" she exclaimed, showing a spark of childish enthusiasm. Then she settled down. "I mean, I can be a mature Night Fury. Watch me and see!"

"Oh, we'll be watching, all right," Myrkrid warned her. But she didn't really sound displeased.


	28. Chapter 28

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 28

The four Night Furies - three adults and one yearling – winged steadily south across Europe, avoiding concentrations of humanity. That was getting hard; the humans seemed to be spreading out and taking over everywhere. They knew they were nearly invisible against the night sky, but they were taking no chances. It was more than just their own lives that were at stake. The freedom of dragons everywhere was riding on the success of this mission.

They headed out to sea, and gave the male Titan's nest-island a wide berth; they wanted no unnecessary complications. Soon, they could see the sands of what the humans called the Sahara Desert. They found one last school of fish in the coastal waters to feast on; then they headed inland.

"I think we ought to fly higher, to avoid the worst of the desert heat," Tannlaus suggested after a few minutes, and they agreed that this was wise. Even at night, the heat rising off the sands was intense at low altitudes. As the sun rose, they looked for a place to sleep, and saw nothing.

"Now what, Dad?" Næturvon asked anxiously.

"Spread out and look for an oasis, or a cave, or someplace that might offer us some shade," Dimmadreki said, hoping he sounded confident. "There has to be _something_ down there that we can use!" They spread into their long-range search formation, with a mile and a half between them. On they flew, getting hotter and hotter as the sun beat down on their black hides.

It was nearly high noon when Myrkrid shot off two quick firebolts to get everyone's attention. There was a waterhole just ahead, with a few palm trees and low bushes, and several old trails made by human caravans. There was no sign of humanity now, so they circled down, landed, and took a long drink. The hot sand burned their feet; they tried to take refuge in the shade, but the trees' shadows were too narrow to cover a dragon, and the bushes were too low to cast useful shadows at this time of day.

Næturvon yawned hugely. "I really need some sleep," she complained, "but the sun is making my head hurt."

"Lie down and close your eyes," Dimmadreki instructed. As soon as she did so, he covered her head with one of his wings.

"Thanks, Dad," she sighed. Her tail went limp as she relaxed.

Dimmadreki turned to Myrkrid. "I've got another wing, if you want to rest too."

"Who will cover _your_ head?" she asked as she crawled under his wing.

"I'm too keyed up to sleep anyway," he said casually. That sun was really hot! He watched contentedly as the two most important females in his life rested in the shadow of his wings. Four hours later, he woke up – he didn't realize that he'd fallen asleep – and found Tannlaus' wing covering him. All the others were stirring as well. He looked around and saw what had awakened them: a small human caravan on camels had stopped about a hundred yards away, and the humans were having an animated discussion, probably about what to do with the four black dragons who were occupying their oasis.

Myrkrid tensed up; Dimmadreki saw signs of a fight in her eyes. "Don't attack!" he urged her. "They're not a threat to us. If they had anti-dragon weapons, they would have used them by now."

"Any weapon is an anti-dragon weapon if they throw it at us," she growled.

"They're too far away for that," he retorted. "We'll take one last drink and get out of here, and let them have the waterhole. They aren't the ones we came here to fight." They filled their bellies with the tepid water and forced themselves to spring into the air. It took effort; their afternoon nap hadn't refreshed them very much, and the heat made them lethargic. But they all knew they had to get away from those humans before the sun went down.

They gained height (the heat rising from the desert made that easier than usual) and glided until it was dark. Then they sped up, eager to get clear of this horrible wasteland. It wasn't until after midnight that the sandy landscape began to give way to savannah, and it took another hour to find a river with some hills that might make a decent resting place for dragons. They landed, drank deeply from the lukewarm water, and fell into a deep sleep that lasted almost until the next sunset.

There were some fish in the river, but they were small and unappetizing. Dimmadreki and Myrkrid circled as they watched their daughter trying to catch enough fish to fill her belly. He sighed deeply. "I'm starting to think that taking this route wasn't the best idea I ever had."

"What else could we have done?" she wondered.

"We could have followed the coastline, instead of plunging inland," he answered. "We'd have had plenty of food from the sea, and a better chance of finding safe places to sleep. Not to mention that most dragons' nests are on the shoreline, so we probably would have found our Monster faster that way."

"You made the best decision you could," she reassured him. "As long as we stay together, we can solve any problem. Right?"

"Right," Tannlaus added as he joined them. "But speaking of that, I'd like to make a suggestion. Should we split up into two pairs, so we can search twice as much territory in the same amount of time?"

"I've been thinking about that," Dimmadreki replied. "My big worry is that, if we split up in an unfamiliar land like this, we might never find each other again."

"That's a big worry," his mate nodded.

"Then we can set a time limit," Tannlaus suggested. "Say we agree to split up, find the nearest coastline and follow it, and after one week has elapsed, retrace our paths to here? We're sure to find each other again that way."

"What if two of us meet up with the Monster without the other two to help?" she asked.

"Turn and run, just like the advice I gave when we were hunting the male," Dimmadreki said. "A Monster can't sneak up on you or ambush you in mid-air. Just get out of there, return here, and wait for the other pair to return. Then you can guide us to our goal, and none of us will get taken by surprise."

"It sounds like you've made up your mind to split up the group," Myrkrid commented.

"It makes sense," he replied. "We have a huge landmass to cover, we have no idea where our target is, and I don't want to spend five years searching for that last Monster. Splitting up will cut our search time in half."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous," she said. "I've lost the control of my own mind to a Monster; you don't know what it's like, and you're the only one who can bring me back if it happens again."

"I think it goes without saying that you and I would be one pair," Dimmadreki smiled.

"I figured the boys would go one way and the girls would go the other way," she answered. "Are you okay with Tannlaus and our daughter, alone together for a week or more?"

"What do you suspect me of wanting to do to your daughter?" Tannlaus asked, with an expression so deadpan that Dimmadreki couldn't tell if he was offended or joking.

Myrkrid looked embarrassed. "Well, my mate has told me how he got you involved in our quest, and she's getting close to adulthood, and... well, she's spent more time with me than most of my other daughters, and... I guess I'm going to miss her once the two of you pair off. Maybe I'm not ready to see that happen yet."

"Myrkrid, that might be the most sentimental thing you've ever said!" Tannlaus burst out.

Dimmadreki added, "And it's also the most contradictory thing you've ever said. Aren't you the one who said we Night Furies shouldn't stay concentrated? You know that Næturvon will have to leave our family some day. What better place could she go than straight into a nest with a mate? Especially when we both know and approve of that mate?"

"It's just a little strange, thinking about my ex and our daughter together," she said. "Would that be strange among humans?"

"It would be absolutely creepy," Dimmadreki answered. "It's a good thing I'm not human anymore, and I'm thinking more and more like a dragon, or I'd never approve."

"In that case, I'm glad you aren't human anymore, either," Tannlaus decided, keeping his deadpan expression.

"Would you guys quit talking about me like I'm not even here?" Næturvon demanded. The conversation petered out after that.

They spent the rest of the night recovering from their desert ordeal, they slept the day away, and that night, they parted company from each other. Tannlaus and Næturvon went east, and Dimmadreki and Myrkrid headed west, with a firm agreement to turn back in a week and return to this place. What would happen if they didn't find anything? They'd flame that bridge when they came to it.

 **o**

"Thank you, Fishlegs." Astrid's gratitude was heartfelt. He'd baked a special batch of muffins, just the way she liked them – a bit hard on top, but still soft on the bottom – and had brought her a few that he'd saved when the rest were taken to the Mead Hall for tomorrow's breakfast.

"I thought you'd like these. I made them just for you." She expected him to turn red as soon as he said that, but he stayed on an even keel. That surprised her. She took a bite, enjoyed it as she chewed and swallowed it, and considered him.

"Tell me honestly, Fishlegs," she said with her mouth still slightly full. "How do you feel about you and me being... umm... you know..."

"Married?" he finished her thought. "Well, it's kind of scary, because _you_ can be kind of scary sometimes. But if they really make me the chief, I'm going to need help, and you're the best help I can think of."

"Is that all I would mean to you? Help?"

Now he turned red. "Oh, no, no, not just help! I mean, you're really pretty, and... and... uhh... you're pretty, and..."

"What you're saying is that you don't really know me very well, right?"

"Yeah! That's it!" He leaped at the lifeline she was offering him. Good.

"Well, I guess I don't know you very well, either," she admitted, "but it seems like a good idea. But what if... what if you had trouble being the chief? Would you let me give you ideas?"

"Sure."

"Suggestions?" she pressed him.

"Why not?"

"Orders?"

"Uhh... I don't know about that." She began to get annoyed, but he rushed on. "I mean, I'm sure you have good ideas and stuff, but if anybody ever heard the chief's wife giving him orders, they'd want another chief the next day." She had to admit that was true. "So maybe, if you made the orders sound like suggestions or ideas, that might not be so bad."

"Would it be that bad, doing things my way?" she demanded.

"I always thought, when people got married, they had to learn to get along with each other," he stammered, unwilling to come right out and contradict her. "It wouldn't be my way or your way, but _our_ way, and _our_ way would be different from both of our own ways. I think I could live with that. Could you?"

Could she? She'd been so fixated on getting him to do things her way; now he'd just reminded her of a basic truth about marriage that her mother had told her. Emphatically. Several times.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

"I guess so," he nodded as he turned to go. "But maybe you shouldn't think about it too long. If they make me into the chief, all the girls on the island will be fighting for me, and their fathers will be offering big dowries to my dad. Your family might lose in a bidding war like that." He took a deep breath, and now he turned _really_ red. "I think I'd like it if you didn't lose." He ran back toward his bakery.

She looked at the half-eaten muffin in her hand. It wasn't exactly an engagement gift, but it wasn't the worst present a boy had ever given her, either. It galled her to admit it, but he was probably right about the "our way" part. If her father lost a bidding war for the new chief of Berk, what would happen to her? One word flew into her mind and refused to leave: _Snotlout_. She shivered.

She looked where Fishlegs had gone. He was strong, smart, kind, thoughtful, he had a fine future ahead of him, he wasn't planning to subjugate her, and he wasn't the son of Spitelout.

Maybe it was time to tell her father to go ahead and do this thing.


	29. Chapter 29

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 29

Dimmadreki and Myrkrid had chosen to go west as they explored this huge new continent. They had no idea what they'd find there; they didn't know how far away the western coast was, or whether it was infested with humans, or anything at all. But somewhere on this land mass, the last Monster was enslaving and eating other dragons, and they had to find her and put a final end to her reign of terror. So the Night Furies had split up; Tannlaus and Næturvon had gone east, and Dimmadreki and Myrkrid went west.

They overflew more desert, and they overflew scrubland; they passed over rocks and they passed over rivers. After four days, they came to the sea. "Which way do we turn?" Myrkrid asked.

"To the south, all I see is jungle," Dimmadreki noted, "but I think I see some mountains to the north. Mountains are good places for dragons' nests. We'll go north and check those out. That will take a day or two, so we'll still have a couple of days to explore the jungle before we have to turn back."

They'd made about half a day's progress toward the mountains when Myrkrid exclaimed, "We have to turn back. Now."

"What's the matter?" he asked nervously.

"Do you remember that mating flight we took a few months ago?"

"Of course I do," he smiled, and then turned dead-serious. "You mean... it's time?"

"We need to find a safe place with warm water, and I mean _today,"_ she said urgently. She put a wing over and reversed their course; he followed.

They separated by about a mile so they could search more ground faster. Again, it was Myrkrid who shot a small firebolt to get Dimmadreki's attention. She gestured with a wing toward a slow-moving river far below them. They spiraled down to a bend in that river.

The shore was muddy; it took them half an hour to find a place where the ground would support their weight without sinking in up to their bellies. Then they had to saturate the area with firebolts to scare the crocodiles away. Dimmadreki remained on croc-control duty while Myrkrid chose the perfect place to lie down and rest.

"It will probably be sometime tonight," she told him.

"This feels so strange," Dimmadreki answered. "When I think of laying eggs, I think of a crowded island with wall-to-wall dragons. We're all by ourselves out here."

"I've never laid an egg in such an isolated place before, either," she nodded. "There aren't any dragons around to see the egg, or make a fuss over the hatchling, or anything. It's too quiet." She paused. "You never told me about humans and their birthing rituals. Would a human woman be surrounded by others of her kind when she gave birth?"

"Not a chance," he answered. "When a Viking woman goes into labor, everyone has to leave the house except the midwife, and maybe one female relative. No one else is allowed in until after the baby is born."

"Not even the father?" Myrkrid was shocked. "That sounds cruel! How is he supposed to bond with his newborn?"

"Most Viking men don't bond with their children at any age," Dimmadreki answered sadly. "To them, babies are a woman's job until they're old enough to work and learn a trade."

"Like your father?" she asked, trying not to be unkind.

"Yeah, a lot like him." Dimmadreki looked away. "One of the things about being a dragon that means the most to me is that I can be close to my own children, and no one thinks there's anything wrong with that."

"If you _hadn't_ been close to them,I would have had something to say about it," she said firmly. "Luckily for you, you took to fatherhood as naturally as you took to being a dragon." They lay on the dry ground, listening to the unfamiliar sounds of the veldt, and waited for nature to take its course.

It was well after midnight when Myrkrid stood up and asked Dimmadreki to step away. Five minutes later, she swung her tail aside. The black egg was nearly invisible in the darkness.

"Just one this time," she said softly.

"One is plenty," he smiled, then turned serious. A large predatory bird of some kind was circling them. He roared a warning, and when the bird didn't take the hint, he blew it out of the sky with a well-aimed firebolt.

"You're very protective of our eggs," she said approvingly.

"I learned from the master," he agreed. Charred feathers drifted down all around them.

They didn't say much for the rest of the night. They just watched their egg. Black Night Fury eggs weren't a novelty to either of them; Myrkrid had laid nine that Dimmadreki knew of, and he had helped make four of those. But it was still a source of never-ending wonder to both of them.

For the next three days, they slipped into the pattern that was familiar to them – taking turns watching the egg while the other hunted for fish at night, and sleeping during the day with their bodies wrapped around that precious egg. This river, like the one they'd just left, didn't have many worthwhile fish in it, so they flew out to sea to do their fishing; it took hours to finish one fishing trip. Another aspect of their egg-laying pattern was probably unique to their own relationship; whoever did the fishing brought back one or two good ones for the dragon who stayed behind. They'd done this before, but they'd always been surrounded by other dragons who were also watching eggs. Now, it was just the two of them. It was almost like a second honeymoon, except dragons didn't take honeymoons.

At last, as the sun rose on the fourth day, the egg began rocking. Myrkrid wasted no time in picking it up and dropping it in the river. Then they watched and waited. Dimmadreki could guess what his mate was thinking – _will this one go unhatched like the last one?_ – and he wrapped a comforting wing around her as they watched the spot where the egg lay. The water in this river wasn't as warm as the water in the lagoon at their favorite egg-hatching island; it took six long minutes before the muted blast and the burst of bubbles told them that their efforts were not in vain. Then the tiny girl dragon's head broke the surface, and they both let out the breaths they'd been holding.

"What shall we call her?" Myrkrid asked later, after he'd fed their new daughter and she'd fallen asleep.

He just gazed at his sleeping daughter for a few seconds. "Her name is Norðurljós," he decided.

"Northern Lights," she repeated. "Do we want to name her after something that lights up the whole sky? We're supposed to be invisible at night, remember?"

"We're naming her after the most beautiful thing in the night sky," he replied.

"When you put it that way, Norðurljós is a perfect name for her," Myrkrid agreed. "But now we have a problem. Our time is up; we were supposed to turn back to meet Tannlaus and Næturvon yesterday. Now we're going to have to stay here for another two weeks or so, until Norðurljós can fly. What are we going to do?"

"If you're comfortable watching her by yourself, I can fly back, collect our daughter and our friend, and bring them back here," he thought out loud.

"If you do that, who will feed Norðurljós? And me, for that matter?" his mate retorted. "I can fast for a few days, but she'll need multiple feedings every day for her first two weeks. I can't fly off and leave her! This land is full of predators who would like nothing better than..." She didn't finish her thought.

He nodded slowly. "Well, then I guess all we can do is hope that Tannlaus and Næturvon won't panic when we're late to our rendezvous, but will stay where they are until we catch up with them. Myrkrid, I'm not looking for a fight or anything, but didn't you know your due date was getting close when we started this part of our mission?"

She shook her head. "For some reason, I thought I had more time. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I got caught up in the excitement of finishing your quest... I don't know. Do you think we can finish the quest with a brand-new baby dragon tagging along?"

"We may have to put Næturvon on baby-watching duty, and take out the Monster with just the three adults," he said. "I know our oldest daughter is going to hate that, but unless I think of something else, that may be how we have to do the job. I know one thing – we are _not_ turning back! We're too close to our goal, and besides, I'm not sure our new daughter could survive crossing that desert while she's this small. Once she's a few months old, she can make it with help, but not now."

"That's true," Myrkrid agreed. "So we'll wait two weeks until Norðurljós can fly, return to our rendezvous point and get our family back together, and then resume hunting the Monster?"

"Yes, unless the other two have already found that Monster," Dimmadreki said. "If they got lucky and found her, we can finish this thing up and be home before springtime." Then he had a thought. "Hey, why couldn't Norðurljós ride on my back? Or yours? We could head back to our rendezvous point tomorrow if we did that."

Myrkrid thought about that. "Once she can glide, that might work. If we took off with her today, she'd either fall off or try to fly away, and she'd take a nasty tumble before one of us caught her. She has to be able to hold herself up in the air before we try that move. That still leaves us stuck here for over a week."

"Then I guess we're stuck here for a week," he nodded. "It's not such a bad place, is it?"

"For crocodiles, it's not bad," she said offhandedly. "For dragons… it could be better. We need rocky spaces to lie on, with overhead cover so we aren't so easy to see. I feel defenseless out here, with nothing but low hills on one side of me and the river on the other side. And we're lying on dirt, not on rocks. This is no dragon's lair."

"It's what we've got, so we'll make it work," Dimmadreki answered.

As the days went by, they realized another drawback to this place. There weren't any other dragons around to do any talking, so the only way Norðurljós could learn to speak was by listening to her parents. That meant they had to talk almost constantly. Myrkrid wasn't like some females who could chatter endlessly about nothing, and Dimmadreki had never been the talkative type, so it was a strain on both of them. But they managed to make it work. The proof came on the seventh day when Norðurljós said her first complete sentence: "I want fly like you!"

Her initial gliding lessons were a hybrid of Myrkrid's preferences and Dimmadreki's lessons to Mánarskuggi. He lifted her up on his head to give her some height, but his mate gave the actual instructions. Norðurljós caught on fast, like most dragons (and all Night Furies). Turning and banking came naturally to her, but when she tried to do a loop without enough airspeed, she plummeted, and Dimmadreki had to scramble so he could catch her with his wing. She slid to the ground, grinned, and peeped, "Again!"

"Another day or two like this, and we can try letting her ride one of us," Myrkrid said.

"You can't keep a Night Fury down," he agreed. Their tiny daughter continued to learn quickly. Two days later, she climbed onto her father's back, gripped two of his back spines with her legs, and said, "I ready! Fly! _Now!"_

"I guess the newest Night Fury is giving the orders," Dimmadreki said, with a wink to his mate.

"Shouldn't she ride on her mother's back?" Myrkrid said, with a touch of irritation.

"You're the lifeguard," Dimmadreki answered. "If she falls off, or tries to fly and can't do it, you'll be the one to catch her."

"I guess that makes sense," she nodded. He took a running start instead of a bounding leap so he didn't dislodge his daughter, flapped hard, and rose into the air. Myrkrid followed close behind him, ready to lunge in case Norðurljós did something that would require a rescue. But the sensations of flying like an adult had her entranced; she held on tightly and thrilled to the wind in her face, even though her father kept his airspeed down to less than half his normal rate. After circling once to make sure their newest hatchling wouldn't fall off, they set a course for their rendezvous point. It had taken them two days to get this far; it took them three days to return, because they had to fly so slowly. They weren't surprised when they saw Tannlaus and Næturvon circling at high altitude, looking for them. Tannlaus' irritation at waiting so long for his friends faded when he spotted the tiny Night Fury riding on Dimmadreki's back.

"So _that's_ what took you so long!" he exclaimed. "We were getting very worried about you two."

"Due to circumstances beyond our control, we were slightly delayed," Dimmadreki said as they landed. "But we made it, finally. Næturvon, say 'hello' to your little sister Norðurljós."

"Uhh, hello," Næturvon said hesitantly. "Are you going to be a brat like your brother?"

"Big sister?" peeped the newest Night Fury.

"Big sister," Myrkrid assured her. "Now I have to catch some fish for your supper, little one." As the others gathered around to check out the newest Night Fury, she bounded into the air and followed the river in search of fish that a baby dragon could eat.

 **o**

 _A/N  
I believe a fairly correct pronunciation of "Norðurljós" would be "Nor-thurl-yōss," with a hard "th" as in "the." I suspect that the correct Icelandic pronunciation would put the "l" at the start of the last syllable, instead of at the end of the middle syllable, but that's not so easy for English-speakers to say._


	30. Chapter 30

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 30

 _A/N  
When I post this chapter, this story will clear the 17,000-hit mark, and will pass "I Won This Thing" to become my 14th-most-popular story. It has already passed the original "Dimmadreki" to become my #3 story in terms of reviews. Whatever I'm doing right, I'll try to keep doing it._

 **o**

Astrid was getting frustrated. "You're still throwing it wrong, Fishlegs! Why won't you do it the way I'm telling you to?"

"I'm not used to throwing things, Astrid!" he burst out. "All my life, I've been a hammer kind of guy! Hammering things works for me. Swing, bonk, ouch – that's how I roll! I'm trying to learn how to throw this axe to make you happy, but you still haven't told me why I have to do it."

"Because hammers have no style," she answered readily. "If you're going to be the chief, you're going to need some style to set you apart from everyone else. Edged weapons have style; trust me, I should know. I use an edged weapon, so I'm your best teacher. Now, throw it again, and don't whip your elbow when you release it."

"What's wrong with a chief using a hammer, Astrid? Stoick used a hammer all the time, didn't he?"

"Uhh... uhh..." She thought fast. "You don't want to be just like Stoick, right? You want to be your own man, don't you?"

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "So if being another Stoick is bad, why is being another Astrid good?"

"Uhh..." Why did he have to ask so many hard questions? She thought hard, but she couldn't come up with a good answer, so she just glared at him.

"Astrid, I appreciate you working with me on this. Maybe knowing how to use an axe will come in handy some day. I'm going to keep practicing until I get it right. But I want to be Fishlegs when I grow up, not Astrid Junior. I need to have my own fighting technique and my own style. If I'm just copying you, it probably won't work when I need it the most." He paused and took a breath. "Can you live with that?"

"You keep saying that!" she protested. "You're asking me to live with a lot! Why can't you just do what I tell you?!"

For just a moment, a flash of anger crossed his ruddy face. "Astrid, if you want a slave, then go buy one! I think the Berserkers buy and sell them all the time. But I'm going to be your husband, probably, and we're going to have to work it out together, and it's _not_ going to be all you giving orders and me saying, 'Yes, dear.' I'm not asking if you can live with that. I'm _telling_ you! We are _going_ to live with that, _both_ of us. Okay?"

She went wide-eyed and backed off a step. Fishlegs was so mild-mannered most of the time, she tended to forget that there was a man in there.

"Okay," she finally said.

"Good," he nodded. "Now, show me again how to throw this axe without whipping my elbow on the release. Please."

 **o**

"So," Tannlaus began, "what did you find on your week-long safari? Aside from an extremely cute baby Night Fury?"

"Nothing," Dimmadreki replied. "All our time was spent on egg duty or raising our hatchling. We didn't even get to do much looking around. Did you find anything?"

Tannlaus' eyes twinkled. "We didn't find the Monster," he said, "but we did find a dragons' nest, and some of the dragons in that nest know about other nests. We're in good shape to do your follow-the-chain-of-nests tactic until we find the one we're looking for."

"Excellent!" Dimmadreki exclaimed. "I'd like to stay here for a couple more weeks until Norðurljós is a better flier and doesn't need to be fed twice a day. Then we'll find this nest and, hopefully, start the final leg of my quest."

"Dad," Næturvon cut in, "why do you keep saying it's _your_ quest? I think it's _our_ quest now."

"Well said," Tannlaus added. "We're all running the risks, and we're all contributing to the cause, O dragon-and-not-a-dragon. Yes, you're the one who makes it happen, but you're not doing it alone anymore. We're a team. That's why you invited me along, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dimmadreki nodded after a moment. "I'm so used to being on my own, and doing things by myself... even though I'm surrounded by family and friends who are willing to risk their lives for me, I still think like a small, thin human sometimes. I need to outgrow that."

"You will, in time, I'm sure," his friend said reassuringly.

"And what about you?" Dimmadreki asked archly. "While you and my daughter were alone together, did you... I mean, did anything interesting happen?"

"She's still too young," Tannlaus answered without a trace of self-consciousness, "but I don't think that's going to be true for much longer." Næturvon tried to ignore them.

They waited in that remote place for three weeks, to give Norðurljós' wings a chance to get stronger. She'd still have to ride one of the larger dragons when they set out on their journey, but she would be in no danger if she fell off. Just to make sure, Myrkrid took her up to nearly a mile high and encouraged her to jump. When the little dragon hesitated, her mother rolled upside-down. For another moment, Norðurljós hung onto her mother's back spines for dear life. Then she relaxed her death-grip, spread her wings, did a half-loop to get herself right-side-up, and soared away. It had taken Myrkrid about ten minutes to reach that altitude; it took her daughter nearly half an hour to glide back down again, gleefully fluttering back and forth like a dry autumn leaf.

"That was fun, Mama," she exclaimed as she skidded to a graceful landing. "Can we do that again?"

"I think she's ready," her mother announced.

The five Night Furies took wing that afternoon and headed for the nest that Tannlaus and Næturvon had found. It was on the eastern coast of this land, on the shores of what humans called the Red Sea, and it took them six days to reach it. It was a small, friendly nest, with a blue Nightmare for an Alpha, and it was made up of dragons who disliked being a face in the crowd in the larger nests. They were all refugees from those large nests, and they all willingly gave directions to their former homes. Two of those other nests were on the seashore; the third was on the shores of a large lake, somewhere inland. The Night Furies spent two days there, telling their stories to fascinated listeners who had never even seen a Night Fury before. Then they moved on. Norðurljós tried out her wings at every opportunity, but lacked the stamina to stay with the adults for long, so she rode her parents' backs for the better part of the journey.

After a few days, she decided to take a turn on Tannlaus' back. At first he tensed up and flew triple-carefully, afraid that something might happen to his precious cargo while he was responsible for her. But after a few minutes, he relaxed a bit, and soon he wore a huge smile.

"She trusts me!" he whispered to Dimmadreki.

"He's going to make a fine father when the time comes," Dimmadreki whispered to Myrkrid.

"It takes one to know one," she whispered back.

The first nest on the shore had no Monsters in it, and they knew only of the lake nest and the one the Night Furies had just visited. They stayed for a few days, then flew inland in search of the nest by the lake. It took them almost a week to find the lake, and another day to find the nest. The entrance was a wide, flat cave set into a cliff near the water. Two dozen Terrible Terrors were sunning themselves on a ledge near the entrance.

"Oh, look! Night Furies!" one of them chirped when she saw them land.

"It's a whole family of them!" her neighbor added.

"I'll go tell the big dragons," said a third as she raced down into the cave.

"Hi," Dimmadreki began, speaking to the whole group. "Is this a friendly nest?"

"Oh, yes, very friendly," said a red one who seemed to be their leader. "There are about fifty of us little ones, and sixty or seventy more of the big dragons. There's plenty of fish in the water, and the humans aren't anywhere near us. We love it here."

"Do you have an Alpha?" Myrkrid asked.

"Yes, and she's a fine one," said the red Terror. "She takes very good care of us; sometimes she even feeds us."

"She feeds you?" Tannlaus wondered. "Does she have six eyes?"

"Oh, no, just two eyes like you," the Terror replied.

"Wait a second." Dimmadreki stopped to think. "She? Your Alpha is a female?"

"Sure – why not? Lots of nests have a female as their Alpha. We're not humans, you know. We pick the best dragon for the job; gender has nothing to do with it."

"Why does that surprise you, Dad?" Næturvon wondered. "The whole quest is about finding nests with female Alphas, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you're right," Dimmadreki admitted. "I guess I was thinking like a Viking for a minute."

"Why would a dragon think like a Viking?" the red Terror wondered.

"Long story," Dimmadreki replied.

"Your Alpha isn't big and white, with long tusks, is she?" Myrkrid speculated, quick to change the subject.

"You mean a Bewilderbeast?" The Terrors laughed at that. "A Bewilderbeast couldn't fit into this nest, and the lake isn't deep enough for a dragon that big. No, she's – oh, look, here she comes now!"

"With food!" a blue one added. The Night Furies turned to look at the approaching Alpha...

...and stared in shocked silence.

"This is one thing I was definitely _not_ expecting," Tannlaus finally said.

"Not out here," Myrkrid added. "How in Tannin's name...?"

The Alpha overflew the Terrors and dropped her cargo, a 100-kg Nile perch; it thudded to the ground right in front of them. "Here you go, little fellows!" she called. "Enjoy!" The Terrors descended on it in a feeding frenzy and paid the Night Furies no attention after that. But the Alpha had seen the black dragons, turned tightly, and skidded to a stop in front of them. Dimmadreki decided that, judging by her facial expression, she was just as astonished to see them as they were to see her. They all stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

The Alpha couldn't take her eyes off Myrkrid and Tannlaus in particular. She finally found her voice. "Mother? Father? Is that you?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 31

The Night Fury who was the Alpha of this nest was the first to speak. "Mother? Father? Is that _you?"_

"Austfríður!" Myrkrid exclaimed. "After all these years..."

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Tannlaus added excitedly.

"Dad! You're not enslaved anymore!" the younger dragon burst out. Mother, father and daughter threw themselves at each other, trying to rub noses and wrap wings around each other in a frantic black tangle, while Dimmadreki and his daughters watched.

"Wrestle?" Norðurljós wondered innocently.

"No, that's a family reunion," her father explained.

"This is intense, Dad," Næturvon said quietly. "Does this family _ever_ have a normal reunion?"

"'Intense' is a good word," he replied. "She told me she laid five eggs with her first mate, but she never mentioned any hatchlings with her and Tannlaus." They waited until the wild family reunion had toned itself down slightly. Then he asked, "Could someone make some introductions, please?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tannlaus said from the bottom of the pile. "This is Austfríður, my only child. Austfríður, this is your mother's new mate, Dimmadreki, and their two daughters, Næturvon and Norðurljós. Their son Mánarskuggi is staying in a northern nest with his grandmother."

"His grandmother?" Austfríður was puzzled as she untangled herself from her parents. "Which Night Fury would that be?"

"This is complicated," Myrkrid began. "Dimmadreki was born as a human, and got turned into a Night Fury by some unknown means. He –"

"A _human?"_ Austfríður was instantly on her guard.

"I'm totally a dragon now," Dimmadreki tried to reassure her. He spread out one wing. "See?"

"He's a good one, too," Myrkrid added.

" _I_ think he's pretty good," Næturvon said, eager to defend her father.

"You have nothing to fear from him," Tannlaus concluded. "He's fighting a good fight for all the dragons, taking out the Monsters so they can't enslave us anymore. That's why we're here; we're flying from nest to nest, looking for the last Monster."

"I can help you there – I know exactly where the Monster lives," Austfríður said. "But, Mother, what happened between you and Father? I know he got enslaved, but he's free now, right? Who's this other guy?"

"I had no way of knowing that your father would ever be free again," Myrkrid told her. "I found Dimmadreki in the wilderness, flightless, clueless and starving, and I taught him how to be a dragon. Like your father said, he turned out to be a good one. We became a pair, and then we grew to love each other. It wasn't until later that he and I took out the Monster that enslaved your father. He'd still be enslaved if it wasn't for Dimmadreki."

"Okay, that makes sense, but why are the three of you flying around together?"

"I needed his help to free your mother from another enslaving Monster," Dimmadreki told her. "We worked it out between us, and we're good friends now."

"Mother, you weren't kidding when you said this was complicated!" Austfríður had a hundred other questions, but that was when the first of the nest's dragons flew up from inside the nest to the entrance. "Night Furies!" "Look at them all!" "They've even got a baby with them!" "Mrembo wa Mashariki, are you related to any of these dragons?"

Næturvon glanced at her father. "I thought her name was Austfríður. Who's Marimba the Masher Icky, or whatever they said?"

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

"Technically, I think I'm related to all of them," the local Alpha responded hesitantly. "This is my mother Myrkrid and my father Tannlaus, whom I haven't seen in over eight years, and my stepfather Dimmadreki and my half-sisters Næturvon and Norðurljós, whom I've just met."

"This sounds complicated," a gray Raincutter commented.

" _Very_ complicated," Dimmadreki said drily.

"Com-plic-tated!" Norðurljós chimed in; they all had to smile at that.

"Can you stay for a while?" Austfríður asked them. "Please? I've got so many questions, and my dragons will have questions too, and… I can't believe this! We're together again! The last time I saw you, you were in Siberia!"

"We can stay for a few days, can't we, Dimmadreki?" Myrkrid was almost pleading with him.

"We can stay for as long as you want," he answered. "She said she knows where the last Monster is, so our search is over. We can finish the job in a week or two, if you want to stay that long. I don't mind."

"Perfect!" the Night Fury Alpha exclaimed. "Let's go down into the nest; we'll be more comfortable there. But first, there's something I have to tell you. Mother, Father, I hope you don't mind, but I don't go by 'Austfríður' anymore. My new name is Mrembo wa Mashariki. It's an African name that the dragons here gave me. It's a better fit for this place."

"Does it still mean 'Eastern Beauty'?" Tannlaus asked her.

"Oh, Father! Please!" she exclaimed and looked away. Dimmadreki got the impression she would have blushed, if Night Furies could blush. Still, the name fit her; she was quite a beauty in any language. They all flew down into the nest, which was a huge cave below ground level, and began the familiar ritual of telling their story to a rapt audience of dragons. The main difference this time was that these dragons were already familiar with Night Furies.

Of course, Myrkrid had to hear her daughter's story as well. Tannlaus had become enslaved while Austfríður was still in her first year, so she'd grown up without a father. Myrkrid had cared for her until her third year, then sent her away so their population wouldn't be too concentrated and vulnerable to a human attack. It broke both their hearts, because they were close and because neither of them knew any other Night Furies, but they couldn't argue with the cold logic of the situation. Austfríður had wandered from nest to nest, traveling thousands of miles, hoping to find another of her kind, but never finding one. She had finally given up her search and settled in this nest, taking a Swahili version of her name so she'd fit in. When the previous Alpha had decided it was time to step down due to old age, she had put herself forward as his replacement and been accepted by all.

She stayed a bit standoffish toward Dimmadreki. It wasn't hard to guess why – he was a former human, and he'd displaced her father in her mother's life. Both Tannlaus and Myrkrid assured him that she'd come around eventually, but he wasn't sure they'd be in the neighborhood that long. He didn't pressure her. He had plenty to do anyway; he had to become Norðurljós' guardian and flight instructor because Myrkrid was so busy getting to know her African daughter all over again. He also had to keep one eye on Næturvon, and stayed on the alert for her next disaster. But that disaster didn't happen. She made friends with the other juvenile dragons, who accepted her as an equal instead of an oddity because they were already accustomed to having a Night Fury around, and they did everything together, without any incidents. Was she finally outgrowing her yearling tendency to cause problems without even trying? He hoped so. Of course, that meant Mánarskuggi was probably growing _into_ that stage, back in the Bewilderbeast's nest, but there wasn't much he could do about it from here.

They spent ten days there, restoring family relationships and enjoying the unusual fish that lived in the lake. Finally, Dimmadreki was able to get Mrembo wa Mashariki aside and ask her about the nearby Monster.

"That beast? Her dragons' hunting grounds end within a few miles of ours, and sometimes her dragons stretch the limits so they overlap. That's always awkward. But I try to avoid any incidents, because if the Monster flew out here to settle things, she'd enslave every one of us. I think the only reason she hasn't done so already is because she's busy with an egg or a hatchling. I don't know how you plan to kill her, Dimmadreki, but if you can do it, I'll be first in line to thank you. Right behind the dragons you set free, of course." She gave him precise directions to the Monster's nest, which turned out to be the third of the nests they'd learned about in the northern part of this continent.

"How do you know where it is, if you don't go there?" he asked her.

"Two years ago, some Gronckles from my nest bumped into some Gronckles from her nest. Literally. They were all fishing in the same river delta, and I guess the sky wasn't big enough for all of them. They rushed at each other, one of theirs collided head-on with one of mine, and the blow to the enslaved Gronckle's head broke the enslavement. He immediately turned his back on his nestmates and asked if he could join my nest. He told me everything he knew about how the Monster did things, so none of my dragons would stray into her territory by accident and get caught. He won't go near that place again, and I don't ask him to."

"It sounds like the dragons made a good choice when they selected you to be the Alpha," he nodded.

"I'm a Night Fury, not a Monster," she answered heatedly. "I run a civilized nest for civilized dragons."

"And you don't think I'm civilized." It wasn't a question.

She backed away a step. "You look like a Night Fury, you sound like a Night Fury, and you fly like a Night Fury, but do you _think_ like a Night Fury? You've admitted that you still have a human mind. What if you've still got some latent dragon-slayer tendencies inside, and they're just waiting for the perfect moment to come out?"

He sat down. "I'll answer that two ways. One, when I was a human, I was the worst dragon-fighter in the tribe. I never killed any dragons, and I probably saved dozens of them with my mistakes. So if I _do_ have any latent dragon-slayer tendencies lurking inside me, you ought to hope that they come out soon, because that would be _good_ for all the dragons, not bad for them.

"Two, I've fought four Monsters, and spared a fifth one because he wasn't an enslaver. I felt no bloodlust, no killer instinct, nothing. I hated them for what they did to other dragons, but it wasn't something that made me go out of control. I'm not in love with the idea of fighting dragons. It's just something I have to do, and only to the ones who mistreat other dragons. I was never a berserker before, and I'm not one now. There's nothing sinister lurking inside me."

"Well… we'll see," she said hesitantly. "My mother used to lie awake all day, missing her first mate. You come from the race that killed that mate and made my mother miserable. Not to mention, I've had to dodge a few spears and arrows myself over the years. That's not an easy thing for me to get over. Still, I wish you well. Any enemy of the Monster is... is not an enemy of mine."

 **o**

Fishlegs stared at the ground in front of his house. He always hoped he'd find more runes, written during the night by a dragon's hand, inviting him to the cove. He checked every morning, just to be sure, even though he knew he was wasting his time. This morning, the runes were here! But they were written in an unfamiliar hand.

THERE MIGHT BE A NIGHT FURY IN THE COVE TONIGHT.

He wasn't sure what that meant. But he'd be there so he could find out.

Shortly after midnight, he crept between the two huge stones that marked the human entrance to the secret cove. He shone his lantern all around, looking for the pale-green reflections of a Night Fury's eyes. He saw nothing. He listened; he thought he heard some kind of heavy breathing, the kind that was too heavy for any human to make. He looked around again. Now he saw a reflection... but it wasn't pale green. It was yellow, and while the eye was too big for a human, it was too small for a Night Fury.

"Hello again, young man," came a familiar voice that he thought he'd never hear again.

"Chief? Sir? Stoick?" he burst out.

"Yes, it's me," came that hearty voice, not quite as hearty as before. The former chief stepped out from behind the bulk of a large dragon that Fishlegs had never seen before. He was torn – he desperately wanted to find out more about that dragon, but Stoick was obviously here for a reason, and he needed to find out about that, too.

"Are you alone?" Stoick went on.

"Yes, sir. I stopped and listened a few times on the way in. No one followed me."

"Good," the big man said. "There are a few things I want to tell you, for your ears alone."

"Are these the chiefing lessons that Spitelout thought you were giving me before?"

"Yes, but this time, you really need them, because you'll be in a position to use them soon." Stoick skipped over all the social niceties and launched straight into his lesson. "The first thing you need to know is that, once you become the chief of this village, you can't relax and enjoy your position. There will always be a few Vikings who think they can do your job better than you can, and they won't hesitate to challenge you, undermine you, or do anything else they can think of to get you out of the way. I'm sorry to say it, but my brother and my nephew will be among the worst of them. Always know what they're up to. I've heard that you should keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Fishlegs said, trying to sound mature and powerful like Stoick, even though his voice wasn't up to the task. "I think so."

"The second thing..." Stoick broke off with a chuckle. "You're dying to know more about my dragon friend, aren't you?"

"Well, to be honest, yes, sir."

"Then come on over and make friends. I call him Skullcrusher. If you grab his horns, he'll send you flying, but it's just a game to him."

Fishlegs drew closer, holding the lantern out at arm's length as he tried to see the whole dragon at once in the dark. Skullcrusher tracked his every move. The dragon was big and bulky, with three prominent horns on his head, small eyes, armor plates covering the front one-third of him, and he seemed to be colored in shades of red and green (it was hard to tell by lantern light). He looked very threatening, but he didn't act like a threat. He sniffed Fishlegs' hand and snorted.

"He's, uhh, he's very impressive, sir."

"He is, isn't he? He can fly pretty fast, too, once he gets moving. He's just my style. I take it that the Night Furies are more your style?"

"Well, sir, they're what I'm used to, and of course Dimmadreki is a friend, not just a dragon, and his family is kind of nice, too... didn't your runes say there might be a Night Fury here?"

"Yes, they did," Stoick smiled. He made three clicks with his tongue and snapped his fingers. Fishlegs heard motion behind him; he spun, and now he saw the huge pale-green eyes reflecting his lantern's light.

"Mánarskuggi! Hey, little fella! You're not so little! You're almost up to my waist now!" The young dragon pushed at Fishlegs' legs and grunted. "Yeah, that's you, all right." Fishlegs reached down with his free hand and scratched behind the Night Fury's ear flaps; he didn't have to kneel because the dragon had grown. Mánarskuggi crooned and closed his eyes.

"You've got the touch with those dragons," Stoick said approvingly.

"I guess it comes with practice," Fishlegs answered over his shoulder. "I've learned what they like, what works and what doesn't... it's not that different from getting along with people, except I think the dragons are easier to get along with."

Stoick chuckled. "There's some truth in that. And that leads me to the second thing I wanted to tell you. When you're the chief and you're facing a problem, you have to find a way to solve it that works for _you_. Don't second-guess yourself and ask, 'What would Stoick do?' Don't try to be another Chief Stoick. Learn what it means to be Chief Fishlegs. That's the only way you can make it work."

"I think that makes sense," Fishlegs nodded. Then he tensed up. "What if Spitelout and Snotlout find out you were here, giving me chiefing lessons? They'll be really mad!"

"Then don't tell them," the big man said with a shrug. "The chief is supposed to know everything that happens on this island, but the ex-chief's brother and his nephew don't know a fraction of that. That's the third thing I want to tell you. Talk to your people, and listen to them. They'll tell you things that seem like unimportant details, but when you put it all together, that's when you figure out the big picture. Don't turn your people into spies and informers. Just listen to them. If they believe that you care, then they'll tell you things that they'd never tell Spitelout, and some of those things can be very important. What's the matter, young man?"

"Sir, I hate to say this, but..."

"Fishlegs, you can stop calling me 'sir.' I'm not your chief anymore. Whatever is on your mind, just say it."

"Well, sir... I mean, Stoick... well, actually, you're still an adult, and I respect you, so I'm comfortable calling you 'sir' anyway, and... I was just thinking, you're talking about listening to people, but..."

"But I never listened to Hiccup?" Stoick finished. Fishlegs nodded reluctantly. "That is true. I wish I had listened to him the way I listened to everyone else on the island. That was entirely my fault. It's a lesson I've learned, although it's probably too late to do me much good with my son. Don't take your loved ones for granted, Fishlegs. Don't assume they'll always be there. That isn't a chiefing lesson; it's a human lesson. In a way, the things I'm telling you tonight are the things I would have told Hiccup if he was still here. And it brings me to the last thing I wanted to tell you tonight.

"Don't try to do it alone. Leading a tribe is too heavy a burden for one man to bear by himself. You need a wife, or a close friend, or both. They'll give you support and advice; don't be proud and think you know more than they do, just because you're the chief and they aren't. Listen to their ideas, and mix them with your own. I relied on Valka when she was with me, and on Gobber after she was gone. You need to find the ones you can count on to help you and back you up. It's not a sign of weakness; it's a sign of wisdom."

"They're talking about marrying me off to Astrid," Fishlegs said hesitantly.

"The warrior girl? That could be an interesting relationship." Stoick considered the possibilities and smiled. "Don't try to put that one in her place, like a typical Viking man would do. It'll never work with her. Love her, respect her, and treat her as an equal. Help her learn what it means to be a chief's wife, because she'll be just as unsure of her role as you'll be about your role. She'll be eager to help you in any way she can; if you succeed, then that's good for the both of you, and I'm sure she knows that. Be patient, let her be herself, and let her use her strengths to help you."

"That doesn't sound like the usual Viking marriage advice, sir."

"It's not, Fishlegs. But it _is_ the kind of advice that will probably work. I learned a lot about marriage from my first few years with Valka, and I've learned even more since I found her again. The usual Viking marriage advice is fine for the usual Vikings, but Valka isn't a usual Viking. Neither is your Astrid. Never forget that.

"Now, while I'm here, did you have any questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Uhh..." Fishlegs thought hard. "It's great to see you still alive and looking healthy. Are you going to come back to Berk, now that you're all better?"

The big man shook his head. "There's something about that dragon's nest that's keeping me alive. Here in Berk, I was dying, and if I came back, I'm afraid I'd start dying all over again. I can visit now and then, but the one I love the most is there, not here, so that's where I'm going to stay. In fact, I probably should get going soon. It's a long way home." He looked over at Mánarskuggi. "What do you say, grandson? Shall we go back home?" He clicked his tongue twice and snapped his fingers twice. Mánarskuggi looked resentful, but backed away from Fishlegs.

"Are you talking to the Night Fury, sir?" Fishlegs was impressed... and curious.

"I'm just using some signals my wife invented to send simple messages to the dragons," Stoick answered. "She made up dozens of them; I'm still learning. To be honest, I'm still learning a lot of things from her, and about her. But that's what a good marriage is all about." He clapped Fishlegs on the shoulder. "Don't worry, my boy. You're going to make a fine chief, especially if you get a fine wife. Trust me; I should know. Maybe I'll be back some day to check up on you, or maybe I'll just bring Skullcrusher for a visit so you can see him again. Remember the things I've told you, but _always_ be yourself." He climbed up onto the big Rumblehorn's shoulders, made the clicks and snaps toward Mánarskuggi again, and the two dragons bounded into the night sky and were soon lost to sight.

 **o**

 _A/N  
A good way to pronounce Austfríður is "owst-free-thoor," with a hard "th" as in "that." Mrembo wa Mashariki is pronounced exactly as it looks; written Swahili is logical like that. The "nest by the lake" is on the shore of Lake Victoria in Africa._


	32. Chapter 32

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 32

"I think we're ready," Dimmadreki decided. "We know where the Monster's nest is, we're rested and strong... shall we do this?"

"I know _I'm_ ready," Tannlaus nodded. "I was just wondering... maybe my daughter could join us? Some extra Night Fury firepower couldn't hurt."

"She's going to watch Norðurljós while we're away," Myrkrid told them. "That's the biggest help she can give us. I can't imagine going into battle and worrying about my hatchling at the same time."

"Better her than me!' Næturvon added firmly.

"Plus, that gives you two a reason to come back here after we're done, instead of going straight home," Dimmadreki smiled.

"Yes, that too," his mate nodded. "Okay, I think we're ready."

"Then let's _go!"_ Dimmadreki shouted. The four of them leaped into the air as the other dragons roared to wish them well, and set a course toward the Monster's nest.

"Are we going to do this the same way as before?" Næturvon asked as they flapped and glided toward another high-risk battle.

"Probably," Dimmadreki said. "According to that Gronckle, this nest is a long, narrow cave with hollowed-out resting areas along its length, and exits at each end. We don't know which end the Monster will use when she comes out to face me, so we'll have to choose a central position where we can see both ends at once. Once I've enticed her into the air, we'll take her down just like the last one. Focus on her left wing." Næturvon nodded, as did the others.

It took them a day and a half to reach the nest. They scouted the area from high altitude. One cave entrance was set into a rocky cliff on the seashore; the other was almost a mile inland and was part of a low hill. As they watched, a solitary Nadder flew out of the inland entrance and glided above the jungle canopy.

"She's probably looking for food for the Monster," Myrkrid said with disgust.

"I'll use her as a messenger," Dimmadreki decided. "That way, I don't have to risk going into an unfamiliar nest and getting ambushed." He dropped down to the Nadder's altitude, came up behind her, and coughed to get her attention.

"Oh – you scared me!" the blue dragon exclaimed. "I've never seen a Night Fury before. Are you new in this area? Are you looking for a nest to live in?"

"Yes, I'm new, and no, I'm not looking for a nest," he answered. He looked in her eyes; she was definitely enslaved. "Please take a message back to your Titan. Tell her the Worthy One is here, just like Tannin predicted, and I'm here for _her!"_ Without waiting for her response, he went into a power climb, leaving the Nadder behind easily, and met his family in the clouds.

"She isn't headed back to the nest, Dad," Næturvon noticed. "Didn't she get the message?"

"The Monster probably told her to come back with food, or else," Tannlaus answered. "She won't risk getting eaten alive, no matter how important the message is. Once she's found something to feed the Monster with, that's when she'll turn back and deliver the message. That might take a while."

"What a shame," Dimmadreki said, with a wink at Tannlaus. "I guess we'll just have to fly around and wait."

Myrkrid looked mildly annoyed. "You males are all alike! Here we are, on the verge of a life-or-death battle, and all you can think about is flying for fun!"

"Well, what else can we do while we're waiting?" Dimmadreki asked. Myrkrid didn't have an answer to that. So the two males swooped and soared through the clouds for the next two hours, while the two females circled and kept an eye on the cave entrances, and on the blue Nadder.

Suddenly that Nadder folded her wings and dove through the canopy. A minute later, she re-emerged, carrying a small deer of some kind with her claws. She turned and headed for the nest entrance.

"That little animal isn't enough to feed a Monster, is it?" asked Næturvon.

"The Monster must want a snack," Tannlaus muttered. "At least she'll get your message soon." They watched the Nadder disappear into the cave, and waited. After about half an hour, the Nadder flew back into view. She circled, looking all around.

"I'll go find out what the local Monster has to say to me," Dimmadreki decided.

"Be careful – it might be a trap!" Myrkrid cautioned him.

"I'll be careful," he nodded, and spiraled down to meet the blue dragon.

"My Titan has a message for you," she said disdainfully. "She says she's heard about you from one of her servants, and she knows you're really the one who's a dragon and not a dragon. She also knows what you're planning to do to her. It isn't going to work. She is going to stay securely in her nest, and if you want to go in and meet her there, she thinks it would be a very interesting meeting. Otherwise, you might as well go home." Her message delivered, the Nadder spun on one wingtip and returned to her nest. Dimmadreki returned to the clouds and told the others what she'd said.

"Okay, now what?" Næturvon wondered. "You're not going in there to meet her, are you?"

"Not a chance!" he said quickly. "That's her home territory; she'd burn me to a cinder for sure."

"How about what we did last time?" Tannlaus speculated. "We can drop rocks on her dragons' heads and set them free. Once she runs out of servants, she'll have to come out, right?"

"The problem with that," Dimmadreki answered, "is that we have to use round rocks, or we could injure or kill the very dragons we're trying to help. All the rocks on this seashore look very jagged, and once we go inland, I don't see any rocks at all. No, I need another plan."

"That will have to be quite a plan," Myrkrid commented. "We have to get her out of that nest so we can fight her. I can't think of any way to make a dragon move when she doesn't want to move, especially a dragon that big. We can be stubborn, you know."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Let me think..." Dimmadreki was already lost in thought. He flew higher, then glided, his mind far away. The others followed him. Then he spun, a huge smile on his draconic face. "I've got it! Myrkrid, I already know you're going to say this is the craziest thing I've ever come up with, but –"

"That's saying a lot, considering some of the other things you've come up with," she smiled. "All right, let's hear it. What's the plan?"

He told them. They recoiled from him in horror. "You can't be serious, Dad!" "That's totally disgusting!" "Are you really asking that of us?"

"I understand how you feel, believe me," he answered. "If you don't want to do it, then I'll do it myself. It will still work; it will just take a little longer. But I _will_ need your help finding some sea dragons to get the plan started."

"We'll do that much," Tannlaus agreed. "But good luck getting those sea dragons to go along with it!" They spread out and began searching the ocean. It took them about two hours to find a flock of Thunderdrums skimming the surface. Dimmadreki flew down, asked which one was the leader of the flock, and suggested his plan.

"And why, exactly, should we subject ourselves to such torture?" the leader snarled.

"I'll provide you with a free meal," the Night Fury answered. "I can stun a whole school of fish with one shot. It will be the easiest meal you've ever eaten."

The Thunderdrum thought it over. "Make it four meals, and you've got a deal."

"Deal," Dimmadreki said. "Do you want your first meal now?"

"No, wait until we've done our part," the sea dragon answered. "You're a Night Fury, so I trust you to keep your end of the bargain, and I _don't_ want to do this on a full stomach." He gave his instructions to the other Thunderdrums, who reacted very much the way the Night Furies had reacted. But instructions from their Alpha could not be ignored, and the prospect of free food at the end would appeal to any dragon. The sea dragons took a deep breath and dove. For long minutes, there was no sign of them. Then four of them surfaced near the shore. They crawled up the rocky beach, then turned and hurried back into the sea as quickly as they could, after leaving their prey behind on the shore:

Four fat, squirming conger eels.

Dimmadreki mastered his revulsion at the sight of them. He killed them quickly with small firebolts to the head, then took a deep breath, braced himself, and picked one up with his forepaws. Ugh! This thing was disgusting to the touch! He didn't even want to imagine what it would be like to eat one. He leaped into the air and carried it (at arm's length) to the inland cave entrance, where he dropped it. From inside, he heard some squawks and roars of displeasure, and the shuffling sound of dragons pulling away from his disgusting morsel.

As he flapped back to the beach, Myrkrid dropped down to his level. "I admit it, you were right. This is _definitely_ the craziest thing you've ever come up with."

"There isn't any chance you can help me, is there?" he wondered.

"I... I just can't! I'm sorry, Dimmadreki. I'd do almost anything for you, but not that."

"Okay," he sighed. "Tell the others this will take at least an hour, probably more, so if they want to land and rest their wings, I won't need them for a while."

"I'll tell them," she nodded as she climbed back to the clouds. He returned to the beach and forced himself to pick up another eel. He flew about fifty feet into the darkened nest this time before he dropped his loathsome load. Again, he heard dragons hissing and pulling away from the eel. So far, so good.

He dropped the third eel a hundred feet in, then the fourth one about a hundred and fifty feet in. Then he had to return to the shore and rinse that awful slime off his paws. Then he took the first one and carried it even further into the nest. Fifty to sixty feet at a time, he was forcing the dragons in the nest to back away from the inland entrance. Eventually, they would have to leave via the sea entrance. He hoped that the Monster hated eels as much as any other dragon, or this would all be a waste of time.

By the time he was halfway down the nest cave, dragons were beginning to flee out the seaside exit. When he returned to the beach to wash his paws again, Tannlaus joined him. "I can't make myself pick up one of those awful things," he began, "but it's working. That human mind of yours must be helping you. I sure don't envy –" He broke off as a small firebolt detonated over their heads. "That's the signal from Myrkrid! The Monster is out!" They took wing and joined Myrkrid and Næturvon as they headed for the nest's sea exit. It was easy to find because of the torrent of dragons who were pouring out of it.

One dragon was impossible to miss, due to her size. "There she is!" Myrkrid exclaimed.

"And look at the one just beneath her!" Tannlaus added. That dragon looked just like a miniature Titan, but slightly lighter in color, about the size of a Monstrous Nightmare but much bulkier. "That must be her daughter. She probably isn't much older than Norðurljós."

"Okay, this just got complicated," Dimmadreki thought out loud. "We don't want the daughter to watch us taking out her mother; that's not something a young dragon should see. We have to separate them. I'll lead the mother out to sea. You three, keep the young one busy, and _don't_ let her follow us!"

"Can a young Monster enslave us?" That was Næturvon.

"I don't know, and we don't have time to find out. You'll have to do your best to not look in her eyes. Lead her around; throw some mild firebolts and make her dodge them. Maybe make a game out of it; she's young and she may want to play."

"Why am I getting the feeling this is going to fall on my wings?" Næturvon said.

"It's going to take all three of you," Dimmadreki corrected her. "I have to get the Monster's attention focused on me now, before we're close enough for her to enslave you, so come up with a quick plan and make it work. I'm counting on you!" He fired a long-range firebolt; it struck the Monster low on her neck, and made her turn and glare at her tormentor.

" _You're_ the one who's a dragon and not a dragon?" she demanded. "I was expecting someone a lot bigger!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," he retorted. He flew straight at her face, then veered aside as she tried to slam her jaws shut on him. "You missed!" he taunted her. He was putting on a show of bravado, but on the inside, he was reminded once again that this dragon was many times his size and could kill him in a heartbeat if he wasn't extremely careful.

The Monster swiveled her head toward her daughter. "Follow me! It's time you learned how to handle a rebellious servant."

"Is that one your servant, Mother?" the young dragon asked.

"No, but he's definitely rebellious," her enormous mother answered. "Watch and learn, child!" The Monster flapped hard and tried to close in on Dimmadreki, with her daughter pursuing them as fast as she could. He headed for the clouds with a large and a small Titan on his tail. The other three Night Furies were caught out of position and quickly got left behind.

 _How can I separate those two?_ Dimmadreki thought desperately. _If the child sees her mother die, it will scar her for life, and I'm not here to punish the child. What can I do that will open some space between them?_

He could think of only one thing, and that was almost as bad as letting the young Titan see her mother's demise. Dimmadreki hated having to choose the lesser of two evils. But the Monster left him little choice.

He waited until he heard that ghastly hissing behind him that meant the Monster was about to flame him. He did a half-roll, then dove under the flames, reversed his direction, and shot a small firebolt at the young Titan. It struck her outer wingsail surface. The blow didn't do much damage, but it hurt, and it startled her. She was young and inexperienced in the air – he'd counted on that – and her kind were ungainly fliers anyway. She lost control and spiraled down toward the sea below them. The water was deep enough that the impact wouldn't do her any harm, and she'd be close enough to shore that she could make it to safety.

His concern for her safety was swept away by the deafening bellow from just behind him. He'd attacked the child in the sight of the mother. Mothers are naturally protective of their young, mother dragons more so than most, and this mother had only one child to protect. When she'd started this fight, she was motivated by pride; now she was driven by pure, vengeful, inhuman rage.

Dimmadreki put on a burst of speed and headed inland; he didn't want the Monster to make a safe water landing if he managed to harm her wings. The thunderous "boom" behind him, and the sudden blast of air that buffeted him, told him two things: the Monster had tried to bite him, and she was _much_ closer than he wanted her to be. Anger had given her extra speed. If she flamed him from that distance, he could never dodge it in time.

He pulled up into a climb, hoping that gravity would hold back his enemy's enormous bulk and let him gain some distance. He chanced a quick look back, and saw her right on his tail, almost close enough to touch. "You can't escape me, you little fool!" she bellowed. _"You are_ _dead_ _!"_ He tightened his climb into a loop, unsure if it would do any good, but flying straight was going to get him killed in moments. She pulled into a loop right behind him, and he heard the hissing that meant she was about to flame him at point-blank range. For a moment, they were both upside-down in the sky.

Flying upside-down is a risky maneuver for dragons. Their up-flap muscles are much weaker than the down-flap muscles, so they get no lift from their wings while inverted. Speed is their friend, wind resistance and their own mass are their enemies, and any diversion from a predictable flight path can be fatal. Young dragons are discouraged from trying to fly upside-down until they know they can recover from a spin. Most adult dragons, with the exception of the Night Furies, don't even try it unless it becomes part of their mating dance. The risk of losing control is too great.

As the Monster began to curve downwards again, a full-strength Night Fury firebolt streaked up from below her and blew a glowing hole in her left inner wingsail. For just a moment, she partially folded her wing – it was a reflexive response to pain. But that momentary change in her flight posture while upside-down doomed her. She tumbled, her great bulk spinning too fast to regain control. She shot out fire in a final desperate attempt to avenge her daughter, but Dimmadreki was climbing in an outside loop and her fire shot wasn't even close. She fell, spinning and shooting out flames all the way down, until she went through the forest canopy, hit the ground, and exploded. The smoky fireball rose high above the trees.

Dimmadreki rolled right-side-up, straightened his wings, glided, and let out a huge sigh. It was over. Really over.


	33. Chapter 33

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 33

"Now listen to me, son. I've thought this over, and all is not lost. You can still be the chief of this tribe some day."

Snotlout was confused. "But, Dad, Chief Stoick said we were both disqualified!"

"Stoick isn't the chief anymore," Spitelout said archly, "and there's more than one way to skin a stag. If you do as I say, they'll put me in charge, and then _you'll_ take charge when I'm gone."

"Okay, Dad, but what am I supposed to do?"

Spitelout smiled viciously. "On the day Fishlegs is supposed to be named chief, you challenge him to single combat. Prove that he doesn't deserve to be the chief because he can't beat you in a fight."

"But, even if I win, I still can't be chief, right?"

"What do you mean, _if_ you win? You're a Jorgenson! You _always_ win! And once you defeat Fishlegs in a reasonably fair fight, that will prove to everyone that he isn't fit to be the chief. You don't have to replace him; you just have to disqualify him. There aren't any other candidates, and Gobber doesn't want the job. The tribe will be leaderless."

"That would be bad, right?"

"Very bad," Spitelout nodded. "The tribe will do anything to avoid that. So, if I offer to serve as the temporary chief until a real one is named, they'll jump at the offer."

"Okay, that almost makes sense," Snotlout agreed, "but when they name a real chief, _then_ what?"

"Then you challenge that one and defeat him, too. Anyone who wants to get the chief's job will have to get past you and your weapons. None of them will ever succeed. My 'temporary' position will eventually become permanent, simply because no one else can ever earn the right to do the job. And when it's time for me to step down, there will be only one candidate to take my place."

"And that's me, right?" Snotlout asked eagerly.

"Yes, that's you," Spitelout said patiently. "You'll have proven that you have the fighting skill to be the chief, and Stoick will have been gone for so long that no one will care about that irritating little ruling he made about us. Someday, you will wear the chief's mark on your forehead, and you will tell the tribe what to do, and they'll have to obey. All you have to do is what comes naturally."

"You mean, beating people up?"

"Yes, son, I mean beating people up. Start with Fishlegs. Make an example out of him. Beat him up so badly that his own _mother_ doesn't recognize him. Show the tribe what will happen to anyone else who tries to become the chief! You'll have fun, increase your stature in the tribe, and guarantee your future, all at the same time. What more could you ask for?"

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best father ever!"

 **o**

Næturvon was the first to meet Dimmadreki in the air. "Are you all right, Dad?"

"That Monster was _way_ too close!" Tannlaus exclaimed a moment later.

Myrkrid didn't say anything at first. She just flew right next to him, gazing at him and trembling slightly. "I really thought I was going to lose you that time," she finally whispered.

Dimmadreki tried to make himself breathe normally. "I'm okay," he said. "I'm okay. Letting her get that close to me was _not_ my idea. I'm not hurt. Thank you for saving me, whoever did it."

"That was Tannlaus," Myrkrid told him. "As soon as the young Monster followed her mother, we knew your plan wasn't going to work. We were trying to figure out what to do next when we saw the Monster follow you into that loop, and Tannlaus had a shot aimed and ready. He'd just finished telling us to forget about the young one and get ready to strike the adult if she gave us the opportunity."

"And she did," Næturvon added. "Tannlaus, that was an amazing shot at a moving target from long range!"

"I was motivated," Tannlaus said quietly.

"But she was still way too close," Myrkrid finished.

"I'll agree with that," Dimmadreki said weakly. "But what matters is that you came through for me. Thanks, my friend. You took down a Monster. It's done. The quest is finished."

"Not only that," Tannlaus added, "but you've fulfilled the prophecy! There are still two Titans left, but all the Monsters have been destroyed."

"But, Dad, what about the young Titan?" Næturvon wondered. "Isn't she going to grow up to be a Monster like the others?"

"Believe it or not, I've got a plan for that," he said. Tannlaus made a show of cringing, but Dimmadreki went on. "But first, we've got a nest full of newly-freed dragons below us, and they'll need our help in getting their new lives started. And I've got to get those eels out of their nest so they can use it again." They spiraled down toward the sea entrance and set to work.

Their task was complicated by the young Titan. She knew it was a Night Fury who had shot her wing, she suspected the black dragons of playing a role in her mother's death, and her mother's last words to her had been to call the leading Night Fury a rebellious servant. She wanted no part in anything they said or did. The first time Dimmadreki flew near her, she tried to flame him. He dodged her attack easily, and Myrkrid fireballed the ground right between her forefeet, which put an end to the flame attacks. But her hostility remained unabated. Fortunately, she could not enslave other dragons; apparently, that was a talent that Titans developed later in life.

"I think this nest is as organized as it's ever going to be," Tannlaus said after four days. The local dragons had chosen an Alpha for themselves, and life there was beginning to settle into a sane pattern. Dimmadreki had kept his promise to the Thunderdrums as well.

"The young Titan is still an irritant," Myrkrid commented.

"We can fix that by leaving," Dimmadreki replied. "We're the only ones she's mad at. Once we're gone, she ought to settle down."

"When do we start your plan to deal with her?" Næturvon asked.

"Once we return to Mrembo wa Mashariki's nest, we'll put that plan into effect," he replied. At their puzzled expressions, he told them what he was thinking.

"Dimmadreki, I'm getting worried about you," Myrkrid fussed. "This plan _isn't_ crazy, it's _not_ dangerous, it's almost _certain_ to work... it's not like you at all!"

"Count your blessings," Tannlaus said drily. "Dimmadreki, you're not going to try that desert crossing on your own, are you?"

"No, I'm not that stupid," he replied. "I thought I'd take Næturvon with me. That way, you two can spend more time with your daughter while she and I put my plan in motion."

Næturvon hesitated before speaking. "Dad... does this mean you're treating me like an adult?"

"It does," he smiled. "You've earned it. You can still un-earn it with one more useless catastrophe, but I'm thinking you've put those days behind you. Don't get too excited; as you may recall, that desert crossing was _not_ fun."

"I remember, don't worry," she replied. "But _I_ was thinking... when we stop to rest at that oasis when the sun is hot, what if you covered my head with a wing, and I covered your head with one of my wings at the same time?"

Dimmadreki grinned broadly. "You're all my witnesses – my little girl just came up with her very first plan! And it's a good one, too. I think it will work."

"You're turning out just like your father," Myrkrid mock-complained, but she gave her daughter a wing-tap of approval.

They returned to Mrembo wa Mashariki's nest and took a day to rest, get themselves organized, and tell the other dragons what had happened out there. Tannlaus' daughter kept her promise to be the first to thank Dimmadreki for taking out the Monster and safeguarding her nest. "I guess you really are okay," she admitted. "For a human. Or an ex-human, or whatever you call yourself." Then he and Næturvon stuffed themselves with fish, filled themselves with lake water, and set out on a long cross-country flight. They skipped the chain of nests they'd followed on the way down here, and flew straight back to the river bend that was their landmark. There, they rested, took a long drink, and resolutely set out across the Sahara Desert.

This trip was every bit as harrowing as their first desert crossing, even though they knew where they were going this time. The desert has few landmarks, and Dimmadreki was afraid they'd stray off their course and miss the waterhole. But his sense of direction was true, and this time, there were no humans to complicate things. Næturvon's idea about shading each other with their wings worked quite well, as he'd foreseen. Then they finished their crossing, rested on the seashore, and winged across the narrow sea to their destination, the male Titan's island nest.

They arrived as the nest's feeding time was ending. There were still a few dragons in the air, so Dimmadreki dropped down and told the nearest one, "Please tell your Alpha that the Night Furies are back, and I'd like to speak peacefully to him." That dragon took the message into the nest, and ten minutes later, the male Titan climbed out and stood on his rocky island.

"I don't intend to fly," he began without preamble, "so if you think you're going to shoot me down today, think again."

"That's not our plan at all," Dimmadreki said politely. "We're here in peace. If we land on that spire, so I can talk to you face-to-face, will you promise not to flame us?"

"I will guarantee you five minutes of safety," the huge dragon replied. "If you want more than that, you'll have to talk me into it."

"Deal," father and daughter said together. They landed on the tall rocky spire; they still had to look up to make eye contact with the Titan, but it was easier than trying to hover, or talk while flying in circles around his head.

"There is one female of your kind left," Dimmadreki began, "and that one isn't much more than a baby. You said that enslavement is a habit that the females learn from their mothers?"

"Yes, that's true," the big dragon replied.

"If this one grew up under your influence, can you promise me that she won't learn that habit?"

"Hmm... let me see if I comprehend you," the Titan rumbled. "You're offering me the chance to be a guardian to the last female of my kind, with the understanding that she will grow up and be my mate some day, on the condition that I train her not to become an enslaver of dragons?" Dimmadreki nodded.

"What happens if she picks up the enslavement habit on her own?" the big dragon asked.

"My mission is to free all the dragons," Dimmadreki answered. "If she becomes an enslaver, then she becomes my final target. I hope that would motivate you to keep her from developing that habit."

"It certainly _would_ motivate me." Four of the dragon's eyes snapped shut, leaving two to stare at Dimmadreki. "My final question: why are you doing this? Why not just kill her and be sure that your task is finished? Wouldn't that be the most logical thing to do?"

"It would," the Night Fury replied, "but remember – I don't think like a dragon. I'm not willing to wipe out an entire species if there's a way to preserve them, and I'm not willing to kill an innocent dragon for the greater good. This offer carries some risk for all of us, but it's the best plan I can think of."

"Take me to this female, or bring her to me," the Titan said.

"She's too young to fly this far," Dimmadreki told him. "It involves a desert crossing that is difficult for adults, never mind young dragons. We can guide you to her nest, and you can bring her back any way you think is good." He paused. "But I promise you – I'll be back every few years to check on the two of you, and if I find that she has begun enslaving other dragons..." He didn't finish.

"You make big threats for such a small dragon," the much bigger dragon rumbled.

"The only promises I make are the ones I can keep," the Night Fury replied.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Very well, I accept your offer, and your terms," the Titan decided. "Take me to her."

"We can go now, if you wish," Dimmadreki said. "We'll stop on the shore and rest before we cross the desert. We'll need the rest."

"I will not need any rest," the huge dragon said, with a touch of pride. "I haven't let myself get lazy, like some Titans do; my wings are strong and powerful. I can stay in the air for three days at a time if I want to."

"Then, with your permission, can we ride on your back?" Dimmadreki asked. "That will get us to your destination much faster."

"And why should I allow such an indignity?" the Titan demanded.

Dimmadreki hesitated, but Næturvon jumped into the conversation. "We'll trade you food for transportation. You need help feeding yourself, right? We're good at fishing; we can keep you from getting hungry, if you'll keep our wings from getting tired." Father glanced at daughter in surprise, and nodded.

"So the dragons who hate enslavement would willingly feed a Titan?" The big dragon chuckled deeply. "I love the irony. I accept! One of you may hang onto my back spines, while the other rides my head and gives me directions. We will stop once every day for food and water. I should warn you, I can become somewhat grouchy if I get too hungry."

"We won't let that happen," Dimmadreki promised. "My mate says that's common to males of all species anyway." The Titan chose a Raincutter to keep order in his nest while he was away, and the unlikely threesome headed south. He was just as strong a flier as he'd promised; they crossed the desert without stopping once. When they landed at the river bend, the two Night Furies were kept busy for hours, shooting firebolts into the water and bringing the stunned fish to the Titan. He thanked them when they were finally done, though. They slept there and resumed their unusual flight the next day. Three days after that, they approached the nest by the sea.

"I'll take it from here," the Titan told them. "You have kept your word and supplied me with a future mate, and I will not quickly forget that. I might even overlook the harm you have done to the others of my kind... perhaps."

"Take good care of that female," Dimmadreki called as they launched off of his head and his back. "We'll be back!" They flew back toward the lake nest.

"Dad, do you realize what we just did?" his daughter asked him. "What _you_ just did? You rebooted their entire species! Now the Titans will just be Titans, instead of Monsters, and they can be Alphas over their nests without doing anything bad. That'll be good for all the dragons, not just the Titans."

"I hope," Dimmadreki said with feeling. "But I'm going to have to check on them from time to time, to make sure they're keeping their promise. And my offspring will have to keep checking on them after I'm gone, because a Titan can live a lot longer than a Night Fury. I've showed you how to shoot down a Monster, and how to liberate an enslaved dragon. You, and your brothers and sisters, and your children after you, are going to have to carry on my work for as long as dragons exist." He paused. "I hope you don't mind."

Næturvon shrugged in mid-air. "It'll give me something interesting to do. The last thing I want is a boring life." They landed at the lake nest and reported that their mission was a success.

Tannlaus and Myrkrid said an emotional farewell to Mrembo wa Mashariki, and the Night Furies turned north. They took their time, for the sake of Norðurljós' young wings, and because they were no longer in any hurry. They followed the seashore around the great desert instead of crossing it, which added a week to their journey. Then they crossed the narrow sea and headed north across Europe, reveling in the cool, dry air that was such a refreshing change from the African air they'd been breathing for months. Their first stop would be the Bewilderbeast's nest, where they would pick up Mánarskuggi and say hello to Dimmadreki's parents. Then they'd decide where to go next.

As they approached the nest, they realized that something was very, very wrong. The beach was littered with broken human weapons. Heaps of rocks with shields on them marked the final resting places of several dozen Vikings. There were also dead dragons on the beach; it looked like they had been killed within the past few days. Some kind of battle had taken place here very recently.

Worst of all, they couldn't miss the enormous white bulk of the Alpha Bewilderbeast... dead.


	34. Chapter 34

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 34

 _A/N  
For what it's worth, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I guess that means I had a lot to say. Also, this story just went over the 20,000-hit mark. Again, I thank all the readers who have gone on this journey with me. It's almost done... but not quite._

 **o**

The Night Furies stared at the depressing scene below them. Dead humans... dead dragons... and the dead Alpha.

"What could take out a full-grown Bewilderbeast?" Dimmadreki asked.

"See those puncture wounds?" Tannlaus said. "I don't think anything except another Bewilderbeast could have done that. Two of them must have been fighting for dominance, and the local Alpha lost."

"I didn't know an Alpha fight was to the death," Dimmadreki said.

"Normally, it isn't," Myrkrid replied. "They're supposed to fight until one of them knows he can't win; then that one retreats and the winner is the unquestioned Alpha. Something enraged that pair way beyond normal. I can't even guess what that might have been."

"But why were the humans involved?" Næturvon wondered. "And why were some of those dragons wearing man-made metal masks?" No one had any guesses.

"Is this bad?" Norðurljós asked innocently.

"This is very bad," Myrkrid answered. "The dragons and the humans had a fight here, and it looks like the humans won."

Næturvon wondered, "If the Alpha is dead, then who's running the nest?"

Then Myrkrid gasped. "Mánarskuggi is in this nest!"

"So are my parents!" Dimmadreki added urgently. They dove for the nest entrance.

Inside the nest, it was quiet. Too quiet. There were no dragons inside at all, except for a handful of babies in the corner, playing some kind of game with each other. "Mánarskuggi!" Myrkrid shouted desperately. Her voice echoed off the icy walls of the nest. There was no reply. But the sound startled two other beings, and Dimmadreki noticed their sudden motion on the nest floor.

"Mom! Dad!" He peeled off from the other Night Furies and settled to the ground; his family followed and landed behind him. The two humans rushed over to greet him; Valka hugged his neck, while Stoick stood back and counted the dragons.

"Son, I've never been so glad to see you!" Valka exclaimed.

WHAT HAPPENED?

Stoick's face turned hard. "A madman happened. His name is Drago Bludvist. I've met him once before; he tried to take over a meeting of the chiefs, and when we laughed at him, he sent his trained dragons to burn us alive. I was the only survivor. Now he's created a dragon army, and a small human army as well. He's trying to conquer all the dragons and use them to take over the world. When our dragons fought him, he called his own Bewilderbeast out of the sea."

"They fought," Valka went on, "and our Alpha..." She shook her head and blinked hard. "His dragon became the new Alpha. He called all the dragons to follow him, and they're all gone, even Cloudjumper. This happened three days ago. We're stuck here; we can't climb the cliffs to get out, and we're getting hungry, too."

Dimmadreki did a quick translation for his family. "Where is our son?" Myrkrid demanded. He wrote her words and held his breath.

"With all the others," Valka said, staring at the ground. "If he was still a baby, he could have ignored the Alpha, but he's starting to grow up. I called him back; he wanted to stay here, but he couldn't disobey the Alpha."

"We know he's growing up because he was starting to cause trouble," Stoick added. Dimmadreki translated for the other Night Furies. They all stared at each other for a few seconds.

"What are we going to do, Dad?" Næturvon asked.

"First, we're going to get some fish to feed my parents," Dimmadreki decided. "Then we'll hear the whole story with all the details. Maybe we can figure out where all the dragons went. Once we know, we'll go after them."

"Go after them?" Tannlaus echoed in disbelief. "When they're led by a Bewilderbeast? Dimmadreki, that dragon is even bigger than a Monster, and it doesn't fly, so we can't shoot it down! What in the world do you think you'll do if you find him?"

"I don't know," Dimmadreki said firmly. "I know only three things for sure. One, that Bewilderbeast is an enslaver who needs to be taken down, just like any other Monster. Two, he can't control me, any more than a Monster could control me, so I'm not afraid of him. And three, he's got my son. The rest is details. Let's feed my parents and hear what happened. Næturvon and Norðurljós, stay here so they don't think we're abandoning them. The rest of us will hunt up some fish and bring them back here." It took them less than ten minutes to find a human-sized meal, plus a snack for the littlest Night Fury. They used their blowtorch-breath to heat a flat rock so the humans could eat cooked fish for a change.

Valka and Stoick retold their story as they ate. They 'd watched the battle from the nest entrance, but played no role in it – their dragon friends were unwilling to be ridden once the fighting started. When it was over and the dragons were gone, they'd gotten the attention of some of the babies. Those baby dragons let the humans ride them, but took no direction from them; they'd dropped off their human passengers on the ground level of the nest and then forgot all about them.

WHERE IS DRAGO GOING NEXT?

"We heard him say something about 'the next nest,' but that's all we know," Stoick answered.

Dimmadreki whipped his head around to face Tannlaus. "Could that mean _your_ nest?"

"That's the closest nest to this one," he nodded.

MOM, CAN YOU WATCH  
NORÐURLJÓS WHILE WE  
FIGHT ONE MORE BATTLE?  
WE'LL BE BACK

"Gladly!" Valka answered. "Take 'em down, son!" Norðurljós stayed behind as the four full-sized Night Furies bounded into the air and left the nest.

"What's the plan, Dimmadreki?" Tannlaus asked.

"Get my son back," he growled, "and kick Drago's –"

"But, Dad, how are we going to do that?" Næturvon wondered. "Like Tannlaus said, we can't shoot him down."

"I've always had an idea for every situation," Dimmadreki replied. "I'm not going to stop now. There's too much at stake. As soon as I know what my plan is, I'll tell you."

"That's not very reassuring," Myrkrid mumbled. "But if you think you can get our son back, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

They broke all speed records as they flew from the Bewilderbeast's nest to the Dragon Island nest. From a distance, they could see that they were too late. The huge muddy-white sea dragon stood on the land, surrounded by hundreds of dragons who were circling him in the air. A row of human warships was drawn up on the beach, with a horde of humans running around. It looked like they were taking apart their fighting machines and dragon traps and loading them onto the ships. The battle was over.

"I don't see Mánarskuggi," Myrkrid said nervously.

"In a crowd like that, he'd be hard to find," her mate reassured her.

"Those are _my_ dragons that he's enslaved!" Tannlaus said firmly.

"This would be a really good time for a plan, Dad," Næturvon suggested.

Suddenly Myrkrid pointed with a wingtip. "There he is!" Mánarskuggi was riding on the Bewilderbeast's head.

"That means we can't shoot the Bewilderbeast," Dimmadreki realized. Then the huge dragon swiveled his head around and saw them. Apparently, he'd heard Myrkrid's shout.

"Close your eyes and scatter!" Dimmadreki ordered. "Don't let him make eye contact!" His mate, daughter, and friend did exactly what he said. It took them out of the battle, but it also took away any chance of the Alpha controlling them.

"Take control of it!" he heard a human voice exclaim. Perched on the Bewilderbeast's right tusk was a man in a dark cape, waving a bullhook. The huge creature looked where he was pointing and made eye contact with Dimmadreki. _This is a really bad time to wonder if my immunity to mind control includes Bewilderbeasts,_ he thought.

He felt a pressure on his mind, like the beginnings of a headache, but nothing else happened. He couldn't be controlled! That was the good news; the bad news was that the man and the dragon had his son, and he couldn't strike either of them without endangering Mánarskuggi. It looked like a stand-off. He circled the Bewilderbeast, hoping for inspiration to strike.

The Alpha struck first. He breathed out a torrent of sub-frozen air that turned to ice the moment it touched anything. Dimmadreki dodged most of the blast, but he still got a chunk of ice stuck to his tail. Until he could shake it off, his mobility would be hampered. This wasn't a good start to the battle. The other dragons scattered so they wouldn't get hit by a stray shot.

"Fight!" the human roared; he'd jumped to the ground to avoid being frozen by his dragon's breath. "Fight harder!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" the Bewilderbeast rumbled. "That little dragon isn't an easy target for someone my size!"

"You know he can't understand you, right?" Dimmadreki shouted, as he circled at what he hoped was a safe distance.

"What difference does that make, you stubborn little worm?" the white dragon bellowed back. "I don't know why I can't control you, but as soon as I freeze you, it won't matter." He breathed out another icy torrent; Dimmadreki dodged it successfully, but not by much.

He glanced down at the human who was still ordering the dragon to fight, then back at the huge Alpha... and he got an idea.

"Why are you doing this?" he called.

"I am the Alpha!" the sea dragon roared back. "It's my destiny to rule the dragons. Including you!"

"But why are you taking orders from that human?"

"He is the human Alpha," the white giant answered. "He must be obeyed."

"Why? Why is an Alpha Bewilderbeast taking orders from any human at all?"

The Alpha's voice softened very slightly. "Ever since I was small, I was in his care. He raised me, and showed me that he was in charge. If I disobeyed him, he made me sorry. I must obey him."

"Maybe that was true when you were small," Dimmadreki shouted, "but you're not small anymore! Look at you! You _are_ the Alpha! You're the biggest dragon in existence! He's just a little man waving a stick! Who is _he,_ to tell _you_ what to do?"

The Bewilderbeast didn't answer. He glared down at Drago for several seconds. His eyes narrowed hatefully. Drago stopped shouting orders; he backed away a step, suddenly looking fearful.

"You make a good point, black dragon," the Alpha rumbled. "I'll settle with you in a moment, but first, I am long overdue to show this pink biped who's really the Alpha around here." He roared at Drago; the force of his voice nearly knocked the human off his feet.

"What are you doing?" Drago shouted back. "That dragon is your enemy! Fight him! _Fi-i-ight!"_

"I don't think he believes you," Dimmadreki called.

Now the Alpha looked _really_ enraged! "You're right, black dragon!" he bellowed. "I _am_ the Alpha! He _is_ just a little man waving a stick! And he has threatened me and bossed me and bullied me for the _last time!"_ He opened his mouth.

"No! Not me!" Drago pleaded. "No no no no no –" His last words were lost in the crash of an icy blast that ended his life and entombed him at the same time.

The Bewilderbeast glared at his handiwork, then shook his head in surprise. Some of his anger drained away. "I'm... free," he said hesitantly. "All my life, I've been under his control. I felt his anger; I followed his orders. Now I'm free. FREE!" He reared up on his hind legs and roared at the top of his lungs, then landed on all fours with a thud that shook the earth. The humans on the beach, who had been watching the fight, began edging toward their ships.

Dimmadreki landed on an icy spike that jutted above Drago's frozen barrow. "Now that you're free, what are you going to do?"

"Why, I'm going to rule the dragons, of course," the Bewilderbeast answered. "It's my destiny. That hasn't changed and it never will. I'm an Alpha. It's what I was born to do."

"That's almost certainly true," the Night Fury replied tactfully, "but do you have to do it by force? Have you ever considered becoming the Alpha by winning the dragons' respect, like other Alphas do?"

"That's a recipe for disorder in the nest," the white giant answered. "A controlled dragon is an obedient dragon, and an obedient dragon won't start fights with the others. I don't want to spend my days breaking up disagreements every ten minutes. Speaking of which, why do you resist my control? _How_ do you resist me?"

"I'm the one who's a dragon and not a dragon," Dimmadreki answered, and watched the Bewilderbeast's eyes go wide. "I was born human and turned into a Night Fury; no one knows how or why. My mind can't be controlled, by you or by anyone else."

"If that's true, then you're the fulfillment of Tannin's prophecy," the sea titan said, with something very close to respect. "That means, if I fight you, I'll lose. You pointed me to freedom, black dragon. As your reward, I give you your life and your own freedom. You may go."

Dimmadreki shook his tail; the last of the ice slipped off and fell to the ground far below, where it shattered into a hundred pieces. "You never had the power to take my freedom away, so you aren't giving me anything. If you want to reward me, then turn my son loose from your control. He's standing on your head, listening to everything we say."

"Give up one of my own dragons? My only Night Fury?" The huge white dragon was incredulous. "Give me one good reason why I should surrender such a prize!"

"Because if you don't, I will not rest until you free him, or until I see you dead," Dimmadreki said firmly. "You may think you're big and unstoppable, but my friends and I just finished killing five Titans! Most of those friends are related to my son in some way, and they'll be just as eager to set him free as I am. Holding Mánarskuggi prisoner would be the worst mistake you ever made."

"Are _you_ threatening _me?"_ the Bewilderbeast scoffed.

"I may not look like much, but I'm undefeated." Dimmadreki was doing his best to sound brave in the face of this enormous dragon. "You just admitted that, if you fight me, you'll lose. You and I are not at war today, but I _will_ go to war for my son! Don't start a fight that you can't win. Do the smart thing. Let him go. Please."

The Bewilderbeast tried to see the young dragon perched on his head, failed, then scowled as he thought it over. "He's just a little dragon," he decided. "I've got over six hundred of them now. I can afford to be gracious. You may have your reward." He blinked once.

"DAD!" the young Night Fury screamed as he threw himself at Dimmadreki. If dragons could give each other hugs, then Mánarskuggi would have embraced him and not let go for an hour. All he could do was rub noses, which he did, almost painfully hard, then clung to his father's tail with all four legs. "I've got my mind back!" he sobbed. "You came back for me! I'm free again!"

"I'll always come for you," Dimmadreki said softly. "I came back for your mother and sister, I came back for you, and I'll do it again if I have to. You're my son and I love you." Then he realized that the Bewilderbeast was watching them intently.

"It bothered him that much to be under my control?" he asked.

"You aren't the only dragon who loves his freedom," Dimmadreki answered. "We're all hatched to be free. Even the ones who didn't, technically, hatch."

"All?" the huge dragon asked. He glanced at the cloud of dragons who were orbiting nearby. "Do all those dragons want to be free as much as your son did?"

"Yes," Dimmadreki said firmly. "They all want to be free, every one of them. Speaking of which, thank you for freeing my son." He bowed with wings outstretched.

"You bow before me? Willingly?" The Bewilderbeast was amazed. "All the other dragons bow to me because they have to. You don't have to, but you offer me respect, even though I tried to kill you. Why?"

Dimmadreki sensed a shift in the huge dragon's attitude. He had to talk fast, and say the right things, before this opportunity passed. "All nests need an Alpha," he began. "That Alpha needs to be strong, decisive, and willing to protect all his dragons. _Liking_ that Alpha is optional. _Respecting_ that Alpha is mandatory. You're the new Alpha, so I willingly show you the respect that you deserve." He swung his wing to point at all the dragons who were still circling. "They'll willingly show you respect as well, if you let them... Great One. I think you'll find that respect given willingly is a lot more pleasant than respect that's forced."

"This is a new thought," the Bewilderbeast said slowly. "How can I know if this is true?"

Dimmadreki turned to his son. "Mánarskuggi, show respect for the Alpha." The young dragon pulled himself away from his father, bowed quickly, then wrapped himself around Dimmadreki's tail again and didn't let go.

"He did it, and they'll do it, too," Dimmadreki said. "Your predecessor ran his nest without force; all his dragons obeyed him willingly. Those dragons will serve you just as willingly, if you give them the chance. And if they don't, you can always reassert your control over them. What do you think, Great One? Would you rather have free, willing servants, or would you rather have slaves?"

The Bewilderbeast thought it over.

He looked at the flock of dragons who were watching him from a distance.

He looked at the two small Night Furies.

He looked at the heap of ice where the human who had enslaved him lay buried.

He blinked.

The air rang with roars and bellows as hundreds of dragons realized that their mind control had ended. The circling formation broke up into chaos as all the dragons flew in random directions; there were several accidental collisions in mid-air. Then one much louder roar got their attention.

"I am your Alpha!" the Bewilderbeast shouted. "You will all... I mean... _will_ you serve me?"

First by ones and twos, and then by dozens, the dragons landed and bowed before him. The Bewilderbeast actually smiled.

"Then it's settled," he told the Night Furies. "I will not be like the human who enslaved me. I will try being a benevolent leader, and see how it works. But... I don't think I can fit myself into this nest. The openings here are too small for me."

"What about the nest you just came from?" Dimmadreki suggested. "That nest was made by one of your kind, so I know you can fit there. Most of your dragons came from there, so they'll be comfortable. If it doesn't work out, you can always move on, but that seems like a good place to make a new beginning."

"A new beginning," the Bewilderbeast rumbled. "Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing. No more serving a human for me! No more serving _anyone!_ I am free, and my dragons will be free as well! As long as they behave themselves." He paused. "Do you have any more bright ideas for me, Night Fury?"

Dimmadreki thought fast. "If you really want to be free of human influence, then you should get rid of those iron bands around your tusks. I'll bet the Nadders will cut them off for you, if you ask them nicely."

"Indeed? I _definitely_ want to be free of human influence!" The white giant turned to the flock of dragons. "Would four Nadders be willing to cut these human-forged bands off of me?" After a few seconds, he had one volunteer; then he had two, and then he had too many, so he chose the closest four. The Nadders' superheated fire spikes made short work of the bands, and they took great care not to cut into his tusks. He waited until the smaller dragons got clear, shook his head, and sent the pieces flying out to sea (over the heads of the humans, who were getting more and more nervous about this situation). "Thank you," he said hesitantly.

"You're welcome, Great One," they answered.

"And now," the Bewilderbeast growled, "I have some unfinished business." He turned to the humans, who were already cowering in fear, and let out a low, menacing growl. They dropped everything they were carrying, ran for their ships, and put out to sea in fifteen different directions, oars splashing like mad as they fought each other to raise the sails. They left one ship behind – the biggest one, the one he used to pull with his iron bands and chains. He glared at it hatefully, then breathed out and encased it in solid ice.

"I think that is the end of this misadventure," he said to Dimmadreki. "And the beginning of a much greater adventure! Is there anything else, before I go?"

"Just one thing, Great One. Some of these dragons lived in this nest here; they were under the care of another Night Fury who's a friend of mine. Can you leave those dragons behind, and not take them to your new nest? Please?"

The enormous dragon chuckled, but it wasn't friendly. "I am their Alpha now. They serve _me._ Willingly! If your friend wants them back, he can fight me for them. You ask too much, Night Fury."

"I thought it couldn't hurt to ask," Dimmadreki said meekly. "Oh, wait – there's one more thing. My parents are living in your nest. Can they stay?"

"First, you want to take my dragons away, and now you offer me more? Is this some kind of Night Fury trick to confuse me?"

"No, Great One, you misunderstand. Didn't I tell you that I was born human and turned into a dragon? My parents are humans. Both of them. They've been living in that nest for over a year. Longer, in my mother's case."

The Bewilderbeast had to think that one over. "On the one hand, I have no love for humans after what they've done to me, and to dragons in general. On the other hand, it would be satisfying to be the Alpha over humans and see them bow to me. Will they bow?"

"They bowed to your predecessor, Great One."

"Then I will give them a chance to prove their worthiness to live with dragons. They may stay in my nest... for now."

"Thank you, Great One. I have no other requests. I'll round up my friends and family and we'll go." Before the big Alpha could say anything else, Dimmadreki was up and gaining altitude, with his son right behind him. Once they were high enough, they looked around to find the rest of the Night Furies. He found them on the crater's rim, peering over the edge as they watched the whole scene.

"What happened down there?" Tannlaus asked, as Myrkrid silently and passionately reunited with her son.

"We just had a regime change," Dimmadreki answered. "This Bewilderbeast isn't under human control anymore, and he's going to be the Alpha of the other one's nest. He may not be as benevolent as the first one, but he'll be a strong leader, and a big nest needs a strong leader."

"That's good news," Næturvon noted. "What's the bad news?"

He turned to Tannlaus. "The only bad news is that he's taking away all your dragons to add to his own nest. He says, if you want them back, you'll have to fight him for them. I tried to save your nest, but he wasn't willing."

Tannlaus watched sadly as the cloud of dragons followed their seagoing Alpha as he splashed into the ocean and set a course for the frozen nest. "I kind of got used to being an Alpha dragon. This is such a perfect place for dragons, too! Maybe I can find some more, and rebuild my nest?"

"Maybe, my friend," Dimmadreki said softly. "For now, let's head back to the frozen nest and recover my youngest daughter. We can get there long before the Bewilderbeast can. I have a feeling that, if we can pack up and go before he arrives, it will make life simpler for all of us."

 **o**

"Congratulations, Astrid. You're engaged!"

Astrid had known that this moment was coming. She'd tried to prepare for it; she'd tried to focus on the potentially good parts of it. But hearing those words from her father still sent a chill down her spine.

"Engaged? To who?"

"To Fishlegs, the future chief of the tribe, of course," Gunnarr smiled. "Nothing but the best for _my_ little girl! His father accepted your dowry without haggling, and his bride-price offer was a little bit higher than I expected. The wedding will be this fall." He paused. "So... what do you think?"

"Well, I... I... thank you, Father." She was fighting to get the words out.

Engaged! To be married! To the tribe's future chief! This was a destiny that most Viking girls would die for. She knew Ruffnut would be envious beyond words, and the other young women of the tribe wouldn't be happy about it, either. But she wasn't them. She was still very nervous about the idea. Sure, Fishlegs was a nice guy, and he wouldn't beat her, and the future-chief part meant she'd never go hungry, but... married? She barely knew the guy! At least he wasn't a total stranger; that would be intolerable.

This definitely wasn't her first choice for how to live her life. But it wasn't her last choice, either. She wasn't sure what her first choice would be, but she could think of plenty of ways for things to be worse. One of those ways was pronounced "Snotlout," and _that_ was one fear she'd _never_ have to face again! Even if the situation wasn't perfect, she knew her duty and she would do it. She also knew that, if she played her cards right, this situation could work out very much to her advantage. Besides, Fishlegs was a nice guy. Maybe they could learn to be happy together, even though they hardly knew each other. Other Vikings did it all the time.

Married?

Married to a friend?

Married to a chief?

Calling the shots for the whole tribe, even if it was behind the scenes?

Yeah, she'd find a way to make it work.

"Thank you, Father," she said again. "I'm glad you worked so hard to make me happy."

"I _knew_ you'd be happy about it!" her mother exclaimed as she burst into the room and embraced her daughter. "My little girl is getting married! Now I can start making you a wedding dress!"

That thought gave Astrid another chill. She hadn't thought about this particular downside of getting married – she'd have to set aside her armor and dress up like a girl! Well, she'd find a way to endure that, too.


	35. Chapter 35

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 35

They'd meant to just return to the frozen nest, collect Norðurljós, and go. Where they'd go, they had no idea; they figured they'd work it out in the air. But Valka and Stoick needed to know everything that had happened since the Night Furies left, and the only way Dimmadreki could explain it was by laboriously writing runes on the rocks with his claws. That was time-consuming. By the time he'd explained the most important events of their most recent voyage, the other dragons in the nest had begun to arrive. Among the first were Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, who were overjoyed to see their human friends again. They wanted to talk to those humans, and only Dimmadreki could translate from dragon to Norse and back again. His wrist muscles were beginning to ache from all that writing. That was when the new Bewilderbeast arrived to take over.

"He's not quite as good-looking a dragon as the first one," Valka said.

"He looks like a fighter," Stoick noticed. "We already know he's a killer."

HE'S IN CHARGE NOW,  
FOR BETTER OR WORSE.  
HE EXPECTS YOU TO BOW

"I've gotten used to that," Stoick nodded. "If he's the dragon chief, then I'll treat him like one."

YES, HE'S THE CHIEF.  
HE'S HARD-HEADED, BUT  
HE'S LEARNING TO  
LISTEN. I THINK HE'S  
A LOT LIKE YOU, DAD

Stoick chuckled. He and his wife saw the Alpha glaring at them, so they stepped toward him and bowed, dragon-style. The Bewilderbeast nodded and focused his attention elsewhere.

"I guess things are under control here," Dimmadreki said to Myrkrid. "The great quest is over and all the dragons are free. I guess the next question is, 'What now?' "

Myrkrid looked around the nest, first casually, then nervously. "Have you seen Mánarskuggi lately?"

"Not since we got here," he replied. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere." He roared his son's name; there was no response.

"I'm not sure of that at all," his mate answered. "Remember when Næturvon took off on us? He asked us if that was one of those mistakes that his sister made all the time, that we didn't want _him_ to make. So the idea would definitely be in his head. And she got away with it, so he'll probably think he can, too. I don't see him anywhere! Can you think of any place he might have wanted to go after a scary experience, like the one he just went through?"

"Yes... yes, I know _exactly_ where he went," Dimmadreki said, with the beginnings of panic in his voice. "Round up the family and let's fly. _Fast!_ If he's doing this in broad daylight, then that could turn very, _very_ bad."

 **o**

The entire tribe had turned out to see the anointing of their new chief. Gothi was waiting in the village common, with a burnt log at her feet; she would use the ashes from that log to make the chief's sign on Fishlegs' forehead and confirm him in his new role. His parents were bursting with pride that their son had overcome the stigma of disgrace at Stoick's hands to become the number-one man on the entire island. The teen-aged girls all flocked to see him, and hoped he'd pick one of them to be his wife someday (his engagement to Astrid hadn't been announced yet). Most of the other Vikings were unsure about this development; they weren't convinced that a baker's apprentice would make a proper chief. Fishlegs himself was so nervous, his hands were shaking. But Stoick had said he'd make a good chief, and Stoick ought to know. The tribe needed a leader, and he was on the verge of becoming that leader.

As he stepped toward Gothi, the whole town went quiet. The aging priestess reached down and rubbed her thumb on the ashes of the burnt log. Then she stood and reached up toward his forehead.

"Wait!" came a harsh shout. Everyone's head swiveled to see who was interrupting the ceremony.

Snotlout son of Spitelout strode into the common, armed and armored for battle. "I challenge, according to Viking law."

"Ye canna do that!" Gobber burst out. "Yer whole family line is disqualified to be th' chief."

"He can challenge the candidate, whether he can become the chief or not," Spitelout said confidently from the sidelines. "The challenge and the succession are two different things. That's the law. Isn't it, Gothi?" The old woman paused, then nodded reluctantly.

"Okay!" Snotlout grinned. "So get this guy a weapon and a shield, and let's have at it! I'll show you all who's the real Viking around here. And who isn't!" He folded his arms and smirked as Fishlegs' father ran home to get some weapons.

Astrid sidled up to Fishlegs. "Here's my best axe," she said quietly. "Now's the time to use those axe-fighting lessons I've been teaching you."

"Thanks," he replied hesitantly, "but this is going to be the fight of my life, and I think I should stick to the weapons I know best. Dad's getting my hammer."

She began to object, then stopped herself. He had listened to her advice, and now he was making the best decision he could. That's what chiefs were supposed to do, right? If he was doing the right thing, then she'd be out of line to make him do otherwise, even if they were married already, and they weren't. She held her peace and stepped back into the crowd. She'd noticed a potentially bad situation, and she casually wandered over in that direction, just in case.

Fishlegs' father returned a few minutes later with a shield and his son's favorite hammer. The chief-to-be already wore his usual helmet and a very nervous expression. Snotlout brandished a spiked mace, and had a shield and helmet as well. He radiated confidence, even cockiness. The crowd closed in and formed a ring about sixty feet across as the two combatants squared off.

"Feeling nervous, Fishlegs?" he taunted. "You know I've never lost a one-on-one fight, right?"

"Past performance is not an indicator of future gains," Fishlegs replied nervously.

"Huh?" Snotlout had trouble with big words sometimes.

"That means any Viking can beat any other Viking on any given day."

"Yup," Snotlout nodded. "And today, _I_ am going to beat _you!"_ He rushed at Fishlegs; there was a crash as their weapons hit shields; and they drew back.

"That didn't hurt," Fishlegs said, surprised.

"I just want you to think you're doing well," Snotlout retorted. "I hate for people to die embarrassed." He ran at Fishlegs again, and this time, the future chief was knocked down. The crowd gasped. But he scrambled to his feet.

"No blood," he called, after checking himself quickly. Fights like this usually ended at first blood, unless someone was knocked unconscious first (or was killed with a single blow).

"Oh, you want blood?" Snotlout smirked. "I can fix that for you!" He adjusted his shield as Fishlegs braced himself for another charge.

High overhead, Mánarskuggi looked down on the scene. He'd come to this island to see his human friend Fishlegs again (and get his ear flaps scratched). There had been no one in the cove; unsure where to find him, he'd taken a chance and flown over the village... and found his friend in the middle of town, fighting another human. He didn't know about Viking duels. He wasn't concerned with all the other humans who surrounded the scene. All he knew was that his friend was being attacked... _by the same human who had hurt his grandfather!_ He remembered his father's words the last time he'd encountered this human. "If they so much as show their faces, I'll blow their feet out from under them." His eyes narrowed. He folded his wings, rolled over, and dove.

Snotlout was getting ready to rush at his adversary once more – he'd aim for Fishlegs' face this time – when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. That rising whistle... everyone else heard it, too. They all looked up. "Night Fury!" "Get down!" Most of the Vikings threw themselves flat on the ground, with only the two combatants staying on their feet. The dragon fired; his firebolt was small, but even a small Night Fury firebolt is nothing to trifle with. It lanced down and burst at Snotlout's feet, knocking him back, blackening his clothes, and covering him with burnt dirt and grass. Snotlout didn't get down; he got _out_. He dropped his weapons, turned, and ran, rubbing dirt out of his eyes and leaping over the Vikings who were prone on the ground as he put as much distance as he could between himself and the scene of that sneak attack.

Some of the braver Vikings looked up and saw the Night Fury glide in for a landing. It wasn't a big dragon at all, but it certainly looked scary to those who weren't used to seeing dragons up close. It settled to the ground, folded its wings, and walked right up to Fishlegs.

"Mánarskuggi? I don't know if this is the best time for a visit, but –" The dragon gurgled and butted at his legs with its nose. "Okay, okay! You don't take 'no' for an answer, do you?" He put down his hammer and shield and scratched behind its ear flaps with both hands. He smiled as the dragon visibly relaxed.

Gobber looked to his right and could barely see Snotlout, off in the distance, still running. He looked to his left and saw Fishlegs, calmly petting the most destructive dragon in existence. "Now _that's_ what I call a _chief!"_ he shouted, and the other Vikings took up the shout. "Chief! Chief! Chief!" they chanted. No one doubted him now.

No one, except one. Spitelout had been powerless to intervene when the dragon broke up his son's moment of triumph. But he was still determined to see Snotlout take the highest place in the tribe, even if he had to pay a price for it personally. He'd brought a spear with him, just in case. He wouldn't have to give Fishlegs a fatal wound; that would get him executed. No, a belly wound, like the one he'd accidentally given Stoick, would take the baker's apprentice out of contention just as effectively. He'd probably get banished for this, but if his son became the chief someday, it would be worth it. He drew back his spear to throw it –

...and felt the razor-sharp edge of an axe against his throat. At the other end of that axe was the warrior girl, Astrid. "Bad idea," she warned him quietly, with a shake of her head. Slowly, sadly, he lowered the spear and admitted defeat. His dreams of rulership for himself and his son were over.

In the center of the crowd, Gothi was gesturing for Fishlegs to approach her. He bent down and said to the dragon, "This won't take long. I'll be right back." The dragon didn't understand the words, but it made no protest when he stopped scratching its ears, stepped up to Gothi, and went down on one knee before her. She made the triple mark on his forehead that showed everyone who Berk's new chief was. He stood and nodded humbly as the Vikings chanted, "Long live the chief! Long live the chief!"

When the cheering died down, Gunnarr Hofferson stepped into the circle. "I think this is a good time to announce that our new chief is officially engaged to be married to my daughter, Astrid!" More cheers arose from the villagers, along with some cries of despair from the teen-aged girls, and some groans of disappointment from those girls' parents. Astrid joined him in the circle, feeling humiliated from all the attention. But she managed to stand on tiptoe and whisper in his ear, "You owe me one already."

"I owe you, and I also owe Mánarskuggi," he whispered back. "And Stoick, too, which means I also owe Dimmadreki, and –"

That was when a string of black shadows swept across the crowd. They looked up and saw _more_ Night Furies – five of them! They landed in the circle of Vikings, one after the other; the circle grew to accommodate them as the Vikings gave them plenty of room. Some of the girls ooh'ed and ahh'ed over the cute little baby dragon, who was about the same size as Mánarskuggi had been when he first met Fishlegs. None of them could understand what the dragons said to each other, but it sounded ferocious. No one moved. Berk had seen a scene like this only once, and that was early in the morning, not in broad daylight. Here they were – the unholy offspring of lightning and Death itself – and they'd brought _their_ unholy offspring with them! And they weren't attacking anyone! They were just standing in front of Fishlegs, talking to each other. If this was a sign from the gods about the Vikings' new chief, then their new leader would be like no other chief who had ever lived!

Myrkrid was the first to speak. "Even Næturvon never did anything _this_ stupid, Mánarskuggi! You've broken the record for Night Fury disasters! Landing in a human village, in broad daylight, with no other dragons to help you? Do you _want_ them to kill you and cut your head off?"

"Fishlegs would never hurt me," Mánarskuggi protested.

"Maybe he wouldn't, but all these other humans will!" she shot back. "Look at all the weapons they're carrying on their belts! They're dragon slayers, every one of them! You're a dragon! They're just waiting for an excuse to kill you!"

"But they didn't kill me, Mother! They just watched us! See – they're still watching."

Myrkrid sputtered in frustration. "Why won't you believe me? Why won't you believe your own eyes? Help me out here, Dimmadreki."

Dimmadreki looked thoughtful. "You really like Fishlegs, don't you?"

"Yes, Father, I do."

"Do you think you could let him ride you when you reach your adult size?"

"I think so. I'll bet it would be fun."

Myrkrid interrupted. "Is this what you call 'help?' Whose side are you on, Dimmadreki?"

"We know we have to send him out someday, so our kind doesn't get too concentrated," Dimmadreki reminded her. "Are we going to just dump him in the wilderness and hope he can make it on his own? Wouldn't it be better to send him to a place where he has a friend, and where we know we can check up on him any time we want?"

"Dimmadreki, you're not _serious!_ Are you? You'd seriously send your own son to live with the _humans?_ When he's barely past one year old?"

" _Are_ you serious?" Tannlaus added in disbelief.

"I think he is," Næturvon chimed in. "It's the kind of thing Dad comes up with all the time."

"Fishlegs is the Vikings' new Alpha now," Dimmadreki told them; he could see the fresh mark on the big young man's forehead. "He can protect a dragon from the slayers. It will be a huge boost to his own reputation if he has a Night Fury following him around – no other human could make a claim like that. He and our son like each other. They can take care of each other. As for Mánarskuggi's age, he can feed himself and look out for himself, and we aren't leaving him alone, like we'd do with an older child. We're leaving him with a friend."

"Besides," Næturvon added, "if you don't let him stay, he's probably going to keep coming back here on his own, over and over again! And you'll have to keep coming here to get him, over and over again. You might as well leave him here and get it over with."

"That part is probably true," Tannlaus nodded. She smiled at his praise.

"This is _not_ the destiny I dreamed of for my son!" Myrkrid complained. "I'll have to think about this."

"Please do," Dimmadreki urged her. "If you can think of a really good reason not to let him stay with his friend, I want to know about it. But I think the positives totally outweigh the negatives here."

In the midst of this discussion, Astrid stood on tiptoes again. "Fishlegs, what's going on here?"

"I don't know," he whispered back. "I don't speak their language." They listened as the Night Furies grunted, growled, and burbled at each other. Then, as if on signal, four of them leaped into the air and flapped away. Two remained – Dimmadreki and Mánarskuggi. They walked back and stood in front of Fishlegs. Mánarskuggi was about half Dimmadreki's size, which meant he couldn't look Fishlegs in the eye, but he still looked dangerous. Dimmadreki was a full-sized Night Fury, and looked _very_ dangerous. The crowd held its breath, unsure what might happen next.

MÁNARSKUGGI SAYS HE  
WANTS TO STAY WITH YOU  
IN BERK. IS THAT OKAY?

"He does?!" Fishlegs was visibly ecstatic at the thought.

YES

Mánarskuggi wrote that himself. His lessons in Norse runes were starting to pay off. He didn't understand Fishlegs' words, but the human's reaction to Dimmadreki's message was clear enough. He glanced at his father, who nodded in approval.

Astrid wasn't so enthusiastic. "We aren't going to share our house with a _dragon,_ are we?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so." Fishlegs' mind was spinning. "I don't know if they're housebroken. But he'll probably stay close to us." He smiled at her. "Some people have dogs to scare away burglars and assassins. We're going to have a _dragon_ guarding our house and watching out for us! No one is _ever_ going to mess with us again! Not even Spitelout and Snotlout!"

"Okay, I can see that happening," she nodded. This was going to be weird. But then, the whole "marriage" thing was going to be weird anyway. This would just add another layer of weirdness to her life. She'd find a way to deal with it. "Are you going to ride on him, like you did with, uhh, Dimmadreki?"

"Maybe, when he gets bigger," Fishlegs thought out loud. "I know I'd like to. But he's still too small for that; he probably can't get me off the ground. I bet he could fly with _you,_ though."

" _Me?_ Ride on a _dragon?"_ She paused. "Huh. Why not? You did it, so maybe I can do it too. If he'll let me."

"You have to try it, Astrid! It's awesome!"

Dimmadreki turned to Mánarskuggi and summed up what the humans had said to each other. "Be good, son. No disasters. I don't think the Vikings will be as tolerant as your mother and I have been."

Mánarskuggi rubbed noses with his father. "Dad, thanks for arranging this for me. It sounds like they've got something useful for me to do here. Besides, Fishlegs isn't just an ear-scratcher to me. I like him. He's a friend, even though he's a human."

"I understand. We'll be back now and then to check up on you," his father said, with a hint of warning in his voice. "But I think you'll be happier here than any other place I know of, and I've visited quite a few places. Take good care of your human, but don't take any nonsense from him! Remember who you are."

"I'm a Night Fury, Dad. I won't forget that. I'm not going to turn into a Viking."

"I hope not," Dimmadreki nodded as he prepared to fly away. "Turning from a Viking into a Night Fury was hard enough." He rubbed noses with his son again, then sprang into the air and rejoined the rest of his family.

Silence descended over the village. No one could make sense of all of this – the fight, the dragons, the anointing of the chief, the engagement. Everyone stared at everyone else, and they all wound up staring at Fishlegs. Astrid stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Do something chiefish! Make a decision or something!"

Fishlegs cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Everybody, listen!" The crowd focused on him. "This is my first order as the chief: leave the Night Furies alone! This one here is my friend. Anyone who messes with him, messes with me. He has the same rights as a Viking in this tribe. The others are his family, so we have to leave them alone, too." He took a breath. "My second order is, we'll have a feast tomorrow night for the whole village!"

The crowd let out a lusty cheer at that. The prolonged human roar seemed to make the young dragon nervous. He sidled up to his human friend – not for protection, Fishlegs sensed, but for reassurance. The big young man rested his hand on the Night Fury's head; Mánarskuggi burbled happily. Emboldened, Fishlegs hesitantly rested his other hand on Astrid's shoulder armor. She flinched, but made herself relax.

He stood there in the midst of his cheering people, with his beautiful, dangerous fiancée on his right hand and his amazing Night Fury friend on his left, and realized that this was probably the most awesome day of his life. So far, anyway.


	36. Chapter 36

**Dimmadreki's Quest** Chapter 36

 _Epilogue_

Dimmadreki took stock of his situation. He and his family and best friend were sitting on the stony rim of the Dragon Island volcano, enjoying the view. His parents were safe and welcome (more or less) in the dragons' nest that they were pleased to call "home." His son had left the family group to take up residence in a Viking village with his human friend Fishlegs, who had just become the Alpha of that village. His mate and both his daughters were still with him, and were quite happy that way, although Næturvon was showing signs of attraction toward his best friend Tannlaus. That friend had lost all the dragons in his nest, but he had dreams of replacing them, and his most heartfelt dream of finding a mate would soon come true. His own lifelong quest to rid the world of enslaving Monster dragons was complete, except for a pair who would need to be checked every few years. There were strings of dragons' nests all over Europe, Asia, and Africa that would welcome him if he ever chose to visit them again.

"I don't know if all this is normal for a Night Fury or not," he mused.

"For us Night Furies, there is no 'normal'," Myrkrid reassured him. "We take what life throws at us, and we make life into what we want it to be. My life today isn't a bit like it was five, ten, or fifteen years ago, but I have no complaints."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied, brushing a wingtip along her flank. "Now that our son is living with the humans, do you think you'll ever get past your hatred of them?"

She thought for a moment. "I think I'm past the hatred part already. That started to fade when I took an ex-human as my partner. I still don't trust them, and I probably never will, until the day when the horns on their helmets are the pointiest things that they carry. But I've met three good humans so far – Fishlegs and both of your parents – and that's three more than I ever thought I'd meet in my life. I'm sure there are more. I'm not eager to go out looking for them, but it won't astonish me if we find them anyway."

"Speaking of going out looking," Tannlaus cut in, "do either of you have any ideas for how I could repopulate my nest?"

"You could take a mate and make eggs," Myrkrid said. "Hint hint."

"Or you could fly out to some of the nests we visited during our quest," Dimmadreki suggested. "Ask if any of the dragons there want to live in a nest that isn't crowded, and where the nearest humans aren't hostile. I'm sure you'll get a few takers; most dragons like to live in a crowd, but not all of them. You may not have a big nest like before, but after a few years and a few egg-laying seasons, you'll have enough dragons to keep you busy again."

"Taking the long-term view, are you?" his friend nodded. "I suppose it's a good plan if I'm not in a hurry, and I'm not. Is there any chance you'd fly out there to those nests with me?"

"Probably not, not at this time," Dimmadreki decided. "We've got a young dragon who needs to grow up in a stable place, so she won't wind up doing something crazy, like moving in with the humans." Næturvon snorted at that. He went on, "We've got a son who did that very thing, and we need to keep an eye on his situation until we're sure he's going to be okay there. My parents are living in this area, and I still want to spend time with them and get to know them better, especially my mother. And finally, I think I'm tired of flying around and being homeless. I want to find a nest, pick a sleeping space that I can come back to every morning, settle down, and raise a family." Myrkrid slid closer to him when she heard that.

"That's a noble goal, but which nest will you choose?" Tannlaus asked. "You must have visited at least twenty of them, and they'll all take you in if you ask them to. Who's the lucky Alpha who gets you?"

"Why, you are, of course," Dimmadreki exclaimed. "You said you want to find some dragons for your nest, right? We officially volunteer to be your first residents." He bowed, almost mockingly, but not quite. "We like being close to my parents, we like being near our son's new home, we like being close to our daughter's future home, we like a place where the humans will leave our young ones alone, and we like _you,_ bud."

"It's like they say," Myrkrid added. "Location, location, location. We already talked it over and agreed that we won't find a better place than right here."

"And, if you do go flying to other nests," he went on, "we can keep the place under control for you until you get back. And when we take a long flight to visit Mrembo wa Mashariki once a year, we'll have a safe place to leave our youngest hatchling. It sounds like a win-win for everybody."

"There's just one problem," Tannlaus said. "If you accept me as your Alpha, then you'll have to bow to me. But, after all the things you've done for dragons all over the world, _I_ should be bowing to _you_ and calling _you_ 'Great One'."

"Oh, please, don't!" Dimmadreki replied, sincerely embarrassed. "That's not a problem to me, my friend. To me, bowing isn't humiliation or submission; it's just acknowledging your position. I can't imagine me ever getting in a fight with another dragon, so you'll never have to choose sides for me or against me when you break up fights. I don't even _want_ to rule over a nest – it's hard enough keeping my own family in line! I just want to lead a quiet life, go flying with my mate, keep my children out of trouble, and watch the Night Fury race grow."

"Go flying with your mate?" Tannlaus repeated, with a trace of a grin. "Where's the challenge in that? How about flying with somebody who can fly circles around you before he leaves you in the dust?"

"Oh, is that what you think?" Dimmadreki retorted with a huge smile. "Okay, show me what you've got, hot shot!" They leaped into the air, climbed fast, and began trying to get on each other's tail. For both of them, it wasn't really about winning or losing. It was just about flying.

Myrkrid watched their game of aerial tag and smiled. _My partner, the ex-human,_ she thought. _My partner, the hero, the dragon-deliverer. My partner, whom I don't always agree with, and sometimes I think he's lost his mind, but I have to admit, he's almost always awesome._

 _My partner, the dragon._

 _THE END_


End file.
